B(l)ack again - TOME 1
by Alcibiade
Summary: "C'est toujours avec les meilleures intentions qu'on crée les pires désastres." Dumbledore a la bonne idée de tirer les préfets au sort. Sirius/Severus
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

Comme souvent, mon intention de faire un OS se transforme en fics de plusieurs chapitres...

Il faut savoir que j'aime à la folie Severus. Je trouve ça juste tellement injuste que son malheur soit la condition nécessaire à la délivrance du monde sorcier... Bah oui, quand y pense, si il n'avait pas été harcelé, si il avait pu être heureux avec Lily, Harry Potter ne serait peut-être pas né. Bref, tout un tas de faits cruciaux pour la suite ne découlent que du malheur d'un seul homme... qui n'a jamais rien demandé, et qui a du adapter son comportement en conséquence, forcément. En apprenant son histoire, la complexité inattendue du personnage m'a énormément plu... Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Severus a aussi une répartie tout à fait exceptionnelle et je ne peux pas dire à quel point il m'a fait rire pendant les films xD Il est comique tout simplement!

Alors c'est important pour moi de célébrer ce personnage, et au fond ça ne m'étonne pas que mon OS soit devenu une fic, car j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire pour abattre une fois pour toute les préjugés sur lui et sur sa vie. Mais surtout, je voulais lui offrir, juste une fois, une histoire ou il finit heureux avec le bonheur qu'il mérite !

Le début se situe après les BUSES, le soir où les Maraudeurs ont humilié Severus et Lily rompu leur amitié. La suite correspondra à la rentrée.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le sang coulait dans la gorge de Severus. Son père venait de lui déplacer une dent en le cognant un peu plus fort que d'habitude. C'était... étrange, comme sensation. Le goût, en fait. Il n'avait plus mal, sa mère avait atténué la douleur avec un sort. Pour le reste, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Le jeune sorcier était maintenant certain qu'il n'arriverait jamais plus à trouver le sommeil. C'était une révélation qui lui était venue, comme ça, tout d'un coup. Il avait d'autres soucis, mais celui-ci devait être, finalement, le plus décourageant de tous.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en cachant son visage mouillé de ses mains. Les BUSE étaient terminées. Tout le monde fêtait bien au chaud chez eux, et lui... Lui était gelé. Gelé par la honte de s'imaginer être vu par son seul amour, volant dans les airs, la tête à l'envers, porté par les rires de hyènes de Potter et son harem de fanatiques. Gelé par le regret, gelé par la souffrance, par la lassitude, par cette amertume qui le rongeait complètement. Frigorifié par le désespoir.

Lily ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'est ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il la trouvait lâche, incroyablement lâche, objectivement lâche. Quelle genre d'amie était-elle pour lui tenir rigueur d'une phrase idiote dite sous le coup de la colère ? Le pardon n'existait-il pas, chez les sang-de-bourbes ? Il aurait pu s'en douter rien qu'en voyant son propre père. Lily venait de la même souche.

Depuis toujours Lily voyait que l'agressivité était son seul moyen de défense. Son honneur était constamment bafoué, tous les jours. Ses sentiments ne comptaient pour personne. Au fond, il ne demandait pas la lune : juste la paix. Et il ne l'avait pas. Jamais. Peut-être qu'on attendait de lui qu'il réponde avec le sourire aux insultes ? Qu'il remercie ces ordures de gryffondors ? Ces hypocrites de serpentards ? Pourquoi pas qu'il leur donne raison, tant qu'on y est ?

Et plutôt crever directement que de s'avouer vaincu par les quatre tocards du siècle. Non, il n'avait pas supporté que Lily les supplie de le laisser tranquille. Ça avait juste été... Humiliant est un mot trop doux. Il n'avait plus une once de fierté.

Il était pris dans un engrenage. Un horrible engrenage qui ne prendrait jamais fin tant qu'il y aurait cet enfoiré de Black pour lui lancer des insultes dans les couloirs et cet hystérique de Potter qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'appuyer le besoin d'attention de son acolyte par un sort grossier dont il était évidemment la cible.

Et le pire de tous, _Lupin_. Le sorcier le plus méprisable de toute l'école. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il ne faisait strictement _rien_. La situation l'arrangeait. Le seul qui aurait pu contrôler les deux énergumènes se sentait tellement reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé ses dégénérés d' _amis_ , que toute sa prétendue bonté n'était qu'envers Severus une lâcheté inédite. Du jamais vu chez un membre de la Maison Suprême de la Bravoure.

La haine du serpentard atteignait son apogée quand le loup-garou essayait de soulager périodiquement sa conscience avec ces quelques mots d'avertissement, en bon préfet : « C'est pas très gentil, ça »

 _Hypocrite_.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas si différents, tous les deux. Tristes, malchanceux. Et Remus le voyait aussi bien que lui. Mais celui-ci était trop content de sa situation pour risquer de tendre la main à quelqu'un aussi bas qu'il l'avait lui-même été.

Tant pis. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire, non ? Même haïr commençait à n'être plus une réserve de courage suffisante maintenant que Lily avait choisi de déguerpir. Il aurait bien voulu trouver la force de la détester aussi, mais le coup était bien plus violent que ceux dont il était habitué à se défendre quotidiennement d'une phrase acerbe.

Ce n'était pas seulement sentimental, mais physique. La douleur coulait dans ses veines et s'amplifiait à chaque battement affolé de son cœur. C'était plus douloureux encore que cette maudite dent, pire que n'importe quelle rouste de son maudit père.

Et il avait beau essayer de se calmer... c'était trop. _Beaucoup trop_. Les gens donneraient raison à Lily, après tout, elle se comportait comme une sainte avec tout le monde... ça ne marchait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à la haïr.

Il se tortillait sur lui-même tant la situation était intenable. Il s'enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, essaya de se mordre la main pour ne pas crier. Rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier pendant ces longues années le submergeait et il n'avait d'autre possibilité que de subir cette vague de souffrance de plein fouet. Visage droit face à la mer.

Il ne pourrait pas atténuer la douleur en cherchant à se venger de Lily. L'idée en elle-même était affreusement absurde. Il avait été a... Aucune importance.

On allait lui cracher dessus. Il fallait se préparer à la pire des humiliations : celle d'être tout seul. Plus seul que jamais il ne l'avait été. Avec le vide en lui et...

Non, non, non, non, non. Il fallait se calmer immédiatement. Il serra désespérément sa baguette contre son corps engourdi. Il avait toujours été fort, toujours. D'une façon particulière, certes, mais son aigreur était indéracinable. Et rien n'avait besoin d'être réel. Oui, il pouvait feindre n'importe quoi. Il pouvait mentir, il pouvait dissimuler ses sentiments derrière une malveillance extrême...

Il en était capable et il n'en avait pas le choix : le destin voulait qu'il soit le serpentard le plus horrible de tout Poudlard ? Très bien. Il allait l'être. Il pouvait bien avoir confiance en Merlin cette fois, non ?

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et déchirées.

Après un moment d'apnée, il se releva péniblement et prit sa baguette. Il se souvint d'un sort de réparation, le lança sur sa dent meurtrie. C'était insuffisant. A l'image de toutes ses forces qui le désertaient aussi vite que Lily l'avait fait. _Merde_. Il fallait impérativement trouver le moyen de bannir ce genre de pensées.

Mais il avait toutes les vacances pour le trouver, ce moyen.

En suite, il irait botter le cul de chaque sorcier barrant son passage.

* * *

 _Une review = une vie sauvée :3_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Les préfets

**Disclamer : Tout à JKR, le reste à moi.**

 **Note** _:_ _Ce chapitre sert à bien mettre en place les éléments principaux de l'intrigue._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

C'était vers la fin des vacances scolaires que Tobias Rogue retrouva son fils allongé paisiblement sur un banc.

Il avait effrontément fugué et il allait payer pour avoir fait souffrir sa mère.

En bon papa, il attrapa Severus en lui arrachant doucement quelques cheveux. Il le caressa de son point, salua familièrement ses côtes d'un genou et le traîna avec amour à la maison.

...

x

…

« Les gars » murmura Sirius, « Rogue s'est lavé les cheveux ! ». Des ricanements répondirent à sa remarque, mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire rire qui que ce soit. Il avait été réellement hébété, il perdait un repère important ! Quelle insulte pourrait-il trouver maintenant ? Heureusement, il restait le nez de Snivellus. Celui-là, il pouvait le laver autant qu'il voudrait, il n'arriverait pas à le redresser. Mais ça réduisait nettement le champs des possibles.

Sirius n'avait pourtant observé Severus que de dos.

A la vue de son visage, un frisson de terreur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rogue était plus pâle que la mort, ses yeux sombres et orageux complètement cernés de noir, ses lèvres pincées jusqu'au sang. Tout son corps s'était amaigri alors que ses os semblaient plus durs et aiguisés que jamais. Un vrai spectre. Et son air mauvais... tout ça formait une vision absolument cauchemardesque. Un peu plus et Sirius aurait eu _peur_ de son ennemi juré.

...

x

…

Un boucan inhumain faisait trembler les murs du château, et pour cause : tous les élèves criaient en concert dans la Grande Salle. La nouvelle n'avait pas manqué de leur tirer des beuglements de surprise et d'espoir.

Le silence peinait à être obtenu malgré les avertissements répétés des professeurs. _Tout de même !_ pensa Albus Dumbledore. _Ils pourraient attendre d'avoir les noms, avant de s'énerver de cette manière._ Quelques minutes plus tôt, le directeur leur avait annoncé la petite nouveauté de l'année à venir.

« Chers élèves, avait-il déclamé, c'est un fait que certains élèves sont plus méritants que d'autres. Ce que je vais vous annoncer ne doit pas être interprété comme une sanction envers eux, et leur mérite n'en sera pas moins reconnu au sein de toute l'école.

Je me suis interrogé dernièrement sur l'honneur qu'on attribue aux étudiants. Certains sont naturellement soucieux de bien faire et se comportent de façon honorable sans que l'on ait à le leur demander. Ils se conforment aux règles et les font respecter c'est ainsi que les directeurs de toutes les générations précédentes ont toujours désigné les préfets. Mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Le meilleur moyen de devenir responsable, est, je crois, d'avoir un jour des responsabilités. Être raisonnable peut s'apprendre en ayant le devoir de veiller à ce que les autres le soient. Oui, j'en suis convaincu : nous devons donner à tous nos élèves l'occasion de se montrer méritants. Les préjugés empêchent bon nombre d'entre vous de révéler leur vrai potentiel. Il faut renverser cette hiérarchie et faire appliquer une stricte égalité.

« Un jour, vous serez des adultes. L'école est là pour enseigner à tous ce comportement, et pas seulement aux chanceux qui naturellement sont attirés vers l'ordre.

« Aujourd'hui, continua-t-il en élevant graduellement la voix, tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année auront exactement la même chance que les autres d'être nommés préfets. Le tirage au sort débutera dans quelques minutes, et sera réalisé par notre cher professeur Horace Slughorn. »

Le directeur n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris une bonne décision, mais, s'était-il dit, il fallait bien essayer de nouvelles choses, parfois. Au vu des réactions passionnées des élèves, il se félicitait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le hasard ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Comme désigner par exemple...

« SI-SIRIUS BLACK est nommé préfet de la maison Gryffondor, commença le professeur en tremblant. Il sera accompagné de... LILY EVANS ! »

 _Dramatique_ , pensa Dumbledore en entendant le beuglement ravi des Mauradeurs. _J'aurais définitivement du truquer les élections_.

« MARJORIE DAUCLAIRE est nommée préfète de la maison Serdaigle, et sera accompagnée de DIDIER GOLDSTEIN ! »

 _Tout n'est pas perdu, finalement_. Dumbledore tapa vivement dans ses mains.

« ROBERT MACMILLAN est nommé préfet de la maison Poufsouffle ! CHARLOTTE ABBOT l'accompagnera ! »

 _Très bon choix, Monsieur Hasard_ , jubila Dumbledore. Des élèves timides mais bienveillants, qui se révéleront par les responsabilités qu'ils auront.

« NARCISSA BLACK est nommée préfète de la maison Serpentard, et sera accompagnée dans sa tâche par SEVERUS ROGUE ! »

Dumbledore ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était toujours avec les meilleures intentions qu'on créait les pires désastres. Il aurait du s'écouter quand il avait été tenté de rayer _certains noms_ de la liste.

« ARRETEZ TOUT ! Hurla-t-il. JE nommerai les préfets en chef, par soucis de... de sécurité ! »

...

x

…

« Je rappelle les règles, articula lentement Dumbledore. Les rondes s'effectuent tous les soirs. Chaque jour, deux préfets de maisons différentes s'en chargeront, pour éviter que les mêmes tournent à chaque fois. Respectez cet ordre : Lundi, gryffondor et serdaigle mardi, poufsouffle et serdaigle mercredi, gryffodor et serpentard jeudi, serpentard et poufsouffle; vendredi, serdaigle et serpentard, samedi, poufsouffle et gryffondor, et on recommence dans cet ordre.

« Vous êtes deux par maison. Essayez d'équilibrer le travail entre vous, soyez solidaires. Du reste, vous pouvez choisir lequel d'entre vous se charge de la ronde. Cela n'a aucune importance, tant que vous êtes deux préfets, et de deux maisons différentes. Bien. Severus, montre-toi plus aimable avec les premières années. Certains sont très sensibles, comme tu t'en es aperçu. J'espère que votre nouvelle fonction vous plaira à tous. Vous pouvez aller manger maintenant, les enfants. »

...

x

…

Severus ne toucha pas son assiette.

Préfet. Il était _préfet_. Cette fonction ne collait pas du tout sa manière d'être, à sa résolution d'écraser les autres, de leur barrer le chemin, de leur cracher dessus... D'ailleurs pas besoin de se justifier. Cette tâche l'emmerdait, et qu'il le soit emmerdait les autres. Point.

En fait, ça aurait pu lui plaire. Punir les autres, les menacer, avoir du pouvoir sur eux, c'était parfait pour avoir la paix tant convoitée. Et surtout, surtout, il y avait Evans dans le lot des chanceux élus, donc une chance de reconquérir théoriquement son amitié. Sauf qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, de un. Donc il était trop stressé pour s'en réjouir. Et de deux, il y avait ce foutu Black, cet enfoiré qui prendrait la place de Lily pendant les rondes. Oh, Severus n'était pas bête. Il s'en doutait. Il voyait comment ça allait finir. Lui, égorgeant Black et se faisant tout simplement expulser de l'école. Pour aller où, en suite ? Tenter sa chance chez les moldus ? _Non merci._ Alors il devrait se tenir à carreaux. Encore. Ignorer Black, se laisser insulter.

Mais il attendrait qu'il le touche, et à ce moment là, il n'hésiterait pas à appliquer la légitime défense dans toute son intégralité, il se l'était promis.

Il avait presque hâte.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la toux d'une première année en train de s'étouffer. Son visage était écarlate elle se tenait la gorge comme si quelque chose y était coincé. Il bondit de sa chaise et l'emmena hors de la salle.

« Qu'as-tu mangé ? » demanda-t-il en lui tapant le dos.

L'élève imita sans grand succès un poisson. Severus s'en était douté.

« Les cuisiniers de Poudlard n'enlèvent pas les arêtes, ce qui est incroyablement stupide de leur part, expliqua-t-il en courant à l'infirmerie. Il faut faire attention, la prochaine fois ! »

Il la déposa à Pomfresh, qui le remercia d'un sourire crispé.

Bon.

Il avait... réussi ?

Severus reprit lentement le chemin de la Grande Salle, les sourcils froncés : il avait bien agit. Ce n'était pas prévu et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Son acte le déstabilisa, il eut peur un moment de s'être montré faible devant tout le monde. Mais après tout, il était préfet, maintenant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une honte de faire son travail, si ? Et il était connu pour être bon élève, même si le respect du règlement n'avait jamais été son fort.

Son visage se décrispa. Il fallait qu'il confirme qu'il n'avait pas honte, en retournant à table. Il fallait qu'il mange aussi, un peu. Il se sentait tellement chancelant.

« Severus ? »

Une grande blonde s'approchait de lui avec un air inquiet.

« Bonjour, je suis Narcissa... comme tu le sais, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage perplexe de Rogue. Je voulais juste m'assurer que la fille était arrivée à bon port, comme ça fait longtemps que tu es parti. Euh...je me suis dit qu'en tant que binôme, on pouvait s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie, répondit lentement Severus.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait une blague qui allait mal tourner du genre, être aimable pour qu'il le soit, puis lui vomir dessus. Mais _Narcissa_ avait l'air... sincère ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment la qualifier d'authentique, vu l'allure superficielle qu'elle revêtait. Et Lily aussi avait été sincère ça ne lui avait pas réellement réussi. Mais il y avait une sorte d'éclat dans ses yeux-

-Bon, je retourne manger, lança Narcissa devant le manque de réaction de Severus. Tu viens ?

Rogue acquiesça. Narcissa espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu un coup de foudre : elle était irrésistible donc elle comprenait, vraiment, mais cela l'embêterait plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne voulait sortir qu'avec des septième année.

En s'asseyant à sa place, Severus entendit une voix particulièrement grossière s'élever derrière lui. « Eh bah alors, Snivellus, on se précipite avec les premières années dans les couloirs ? Je me demande ce qui pouvait être si... _urgent_ »

Des éclats de rire fusèrent.

« Dis donc, jeune sixième année », s'exclama théâtralement Narcissa en lançant un regard écœuré à l'émetteur de ces paroles, « il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'adresser aux préfets avec un peu plus de respect si tu espères avoir le même traitement que les autres.

-Ce n'est rien. Potter est triste, visiblement. Il pensait avoir de nouveau le poste cette année. Le pauvre expérimente la jalousie pour la première fois », cracha Severus en tournant le dos aux gryffondors avec suffisance.

Il fut ivre de fierté en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa. Un sourire arrogant naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant le sien. Elle était amusée et ne se retenait pas de le montrer à toute l'école.

Des sifflements ravis éclatèrent à leur table. 1-0 pour les serpents.

Severus se sentit défaillir, sur le coup. Narcissa le connaissait à peine et elle avait fait ce que Lily n'avait pas été foutue de faire après des années d'amitié : elle avait rabattu le claquet de Potter. Elle l'avait _défendu_ avec une dignité insolente. Elle n'avait pas eu honte de l'aider... _Lui_. Son honneur -pour ce qu'il en restait- était intact.

C'était bien la première fois.

Il se resservit deux fois.

* * *

 _Bon week-end :D_


	3. Révolution

**Note** : Désolée si j'appelle Severus "Rogue" et non pas "Snape". Mais je trouve le premier nom plus sexy sortant de la bouche de Sirius, donc... voilà :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« C'est la révolution, ou quoi ? » murmura vertement Sirius en voyant l'ennemi numéro un parler aux première année gryffons perdus dans les couloirs.

-Laisse tomber, Padfoot. Il a encore trouvé le moyen de se rendre intéressant, siffla James.

-Mais justement ! Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance cette fois ?

-... Rien, peut-être ? proposa Remus.

-Ah non, Moony ! Tu devrais savoir ça mieux que nous tous. Rogue a _toujours_ une idée vicieuse derrière la tête ! EH ! » hurla Sirius en se rapprochant dangereusement de Severus. « _JE_ suis le préfet des gryffondors ! Chacun son domaine, Snivellus !

-Mais je ne demande qu'à te voir à la tâche, Black ! Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît faire quelque chose, au lieu de te pavaner bêtement dans les couloirs ? Bien. _Merci._ »

Sirius n'avait jamais porté la main sur Severus. Ça, c'était la partie de James. Mais l'air de Rogue lui donnait envie de déformer son rictus condescendent d'un bon coup de point.

 **x**

 **x**

« -Sev, je peux t'appeler Sev ?

-Pardon !? s'étrangla Severus en se retournant vers Narcissa.

-Sev, on est mercredi, lança l'air de rien la préfète.

-Effectivement, répondit _Sev_ en plissant les yeux. Et alors ?

-J'ai rendez-vous... ce soir. Oh ! Non, ne prends pas cet air-là, Sev ! Je pensais que tu avais compris que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec des sixième année. Tu n'es pas si mal, tu sais, mais ton sang n'est pas aussi pur que le mien, si j'ai bien compris, et d'ailleurs, je ne peux tout simplement pas sortir avec des gens plus jeunes que moi. Une question de maturité, tu comprends ?... Tu ris, Severus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, Narcissa ! Arrête de revenir avec ça ou je vais croire que c'est toi qui insistes, rajouta-t-il avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

-Eh bien je ne te crois pas, Sev. Personne ne me résiste et tu ne fais pas exception. Arrête de te croire au-dessus de tout le monde, lâcha-t-elle, faussement suffisante.

-Avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ?

-Lucius, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie non dissimulée, et pour cause : cela faisait des années qu'elle essayait de décrocher un rencard avec le concerné. Severus l'avait appris lors du déjeuner de la veille.

Son air se fit plus rêveur.

-Est-ce que tu as remarqué aussi comme ses cheveux sont lisses et soyeux ? Et cette couleur... Merlin, ce blond lumineux. C'est magnifique. Et ses yeux gris m'électrisent à chaque regard. Son sang est si pur que c'est un honneur pour moi de lui parler. Il est un peu comme un roi, tu vois ? Est-ce que tu as vu son nez, Sev ? Sans offense au tien, il est vraiment d'une grâce sans pareille...

-En quelques mots, Malfoy est ton portrait craché, conclut Severus en roulant des yeux.

-Oh ! Sev, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite. Tu es un grand romantique, tu le sais, ça ? Vraiment dommage que je ne sorte pas avec les sixième année, sinon...

-C'est bon, rigola Severus. Va droit au but. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

-Et intelligent, en plus !... Tu sais, il y a quelque chose comme une _ronde_ , ce soir, avec le préfet de gryffondor... qui n'est pas Evans, d'ailleurs, et qui est un déshonneur pour ma fa-

Severus ferma douloureusement les paupières.

-J'y suis.

-Ce n'est pas tout, est-ce que tu pourrais du coup...

-Narcissa ! gronda Severus. Tu m'en demandes assez, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Désolée ! Je ne ferais jamais ça si ce n'était pas important, se défendit la sorcière. S'il te plaît, Sev !

-...Où ?

-Tour d'astronomie.

-Tu t'occuperas de ton affreux cousin la prochaine fois.

-Merci ! souffla Narcissa en affichant son sourire le plus étincelant. Tu es un ami en or, Severus Rogue !

-Nous ne sommes pas _amis_ ! Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis deux jours, s'indigna le serpentard.

-Oui, je sais déjà que tu désires une autre relation avec moi. Mais rappelle toi que j'ai un rendez-vous, ce soir ! se moqua-t-elle en partant vers sa salle de cours. A plus tard ! »

Severus laissa échapper un long soupir de ses lèvres. Il pouvait bien faire ça, non ? Affronter Black ne devait pas être si dur, finalement. Il aurait du forcément se battre avec le gryffondor un jour ou l'autre... Et ce jour était aujourd'hui.

Il pinça son nez de consternation. Il devait se rappeler ses résolutions, ou ça allait mal se terminer.

 **x**

 **x**

Un fantôme drapé de noir s'avançait vers Sirius. C'était un spectacle stressant pour le jeune sorcier, car bien qu'il soit habitué aux sorties nocturnes, il ne s'était jamais vraiment familiarisé avec les créatures malfaisantes qui rôdaient autour du château – et à l'intérieur, visiblement. Il serra ses mains entre elles pour refréner ses tremblements. Il se rapprochait. Plus que trois mètres, et-

« Un problème, Black ? » siffla avec agacement le fantôme. Qui avait la voix de Rogue.

-Si tu parles de cette ronde, alors oui, il y a un problème.

-Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais dire le contraire, bougonna la créature en continuant son chemin.

Sirius le rattrapa.

-Rogue, tu vas vraiment devoir changer de démarche dans les couloirs. Je t'ai pris pour une bête échappée de la forêt interdite.

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé le fusilla du regard, ce qui arracha un nouveau frisson d'effroi à Sirius. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le silence le plus complet.

-Est-ce que tu t'attendais vraiment à voir Lily à ma place, Snivellus ?

Le fantôme lui sauta à la gorge. Puis le plaqua contre le mur et émit un murmure menaçant.

-Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je t'égorge. Compris ?

-Doucement, Rogue, essaya d'articuler Sirius. La ronde ne fait que commencer.

Severus le relâcha et reprit son chemin à pas furieux.

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu es là, alors que tu sais que c'est moi qui me charge de la ronde !

-Rends ça supportable, Black, et ferme-là. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence.

Sirius était pensif. C'était définitivement autre chose de se retrouver _seul_ avec Rogue. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'habitude il y avait toujours James, Remus et Peter il était trop concentré à amuser la galerie pour faire attention aux états d'âme du serpentard. Leurs éclats de rire habituels masquaient ce malaise qu'il ressentait pour la première fois. Parce qu'ici... Il n'y avait pas de public. Rien était drôle.

C'est lui qui était ridicule.

Il s'en rendit compte en voyant ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse dans les yeux de son ennemi.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou non. Il partait du constat que Rogue méritait une insulte, ce qui était souvent le cas : une relation aussi toxique n'est pas à sens unique. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle James avait du sauver _in extremis_ Rogue dans la cabane hurlante, l'an dernier : Snivellus était un fouineur. Il avait toujours cherché à les faire renvoyer. Il répondait toujours aux insultes même s'il n'était jamais le premier à les prêcher. Et surtout : ils s'étaient tous habitués à ces échanges. C'était la banalité, la normalité, c'était les repères quotidiens. Il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée d'un d'eux de renverser l'ordre des choses. Sirius insultait Rogue par prévention, James le frappait par routine.

Mais tout était changé, ce soir. Il se retrouvait en terrain inconnu avec Rogue.

Sirius n'osait même plus parler, il se sentait comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Sa présence nuisible encombrait le serpentard et cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il voulait presque qu'on l'insulte.

Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour avouer à Rogue que Lily refusait de participer à une seule ronde avec lui.

« C'est pas vrai, siffla brusquement le serpentard, qu'est-ce que fout _Potter_ là-bas ?

Baguette en avant, il voulut s'élancer à travers le couloir mais Sirius le retint fermement par la manche. Pourquoi ces crétins d'amis se baladaient dans les couloirs ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils attendraient demain !

-S'il te plaît Rogue... Ne fais rien.

-Les supplications ne te vont pas du tout, grinça-t-il.

-Tu ne diras rien, compris ?

-Mais à quoi tu penses, hein ? On est là pour appliquer le règlement, pas pour permettre à tes _amis_ de saccager le château en tout impunité !

-Tu te fous du règlement. Et tu couvres toi aussi quelqu'un, en ce moment même, lâcha laconiquement Sirius.

Rogue eut un moment d'arrêt mais ne cilla pas.

-Ce sont peut-être tes dons de legilimens qui te permettent d'affirmer ça, Black ? répondit-il avec sarcasme.

-Non. C'est ta démarche qui s'est accélérée devant la tour d'astronomie.

-Désolé, mais ça prouve seulement que tu es absorbé par chacun de mes gestes.

-Oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer », soupira Sirius en continuant son chemin.

A sa grande surprise, Rogue laissa tomber l'idée de poursuivre James et le suivit dans le plus grand des silences. Ce qui prouvait sa culpabilité.

En fait, Sirius n'en avait pas été certain : c'était juste son instinct sur-développé qui lui avait crié que Snivellus manigançait quelque chose. Ou sa méfiance naturelle. Ou le fait qu'il était _réellement_ absorbé par les gestes de Rogue. En même temps, ne venait-il pas de sauvagement le menacer quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Une autre question lui vint : qui aurait pu réussir à convaincre Rogue de le couvrir ? C'était extraordinaire. Le serpentard n'avait aucun ami.

Il n'osa pas demander. Valait mieux ne pas l'énerver avant qu'il ne lui annonce la _nouvelle_. Perdre la vie n'était pas son objectif premier.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence pesant qui ne manqua pas d'achever mentalement le gryffondor. Leur tâche se finissait. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils patrouillaient le château. Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait trouver un moyen rapide de rentrer se coucher. Il aurait tant voulu éviter la discussion qu'il avait promis d'avoir avec Rogue.

« Je refuse de faire une ronde avec ma cousine », lança abruptement le gryffondor, voyant que le serpentard s'éloigner pour regagner son dortoir. « et Lily refuse de les faire avec toi.

Il fixait les yeux sombres de Rogue et ce qu'il y vut le fit à nouveau frissonner. Il ne voulait pas se battre maintenant.

-Tu n'as vraiment _rien_ de plus intéressant à dire ? » cracha-t-il.

Et il disparu avant que Sirius ne puisse s'excuser.

C'est à ce moment que la dure réalité heurta de plein fouet le jaune-et-or : il avait _vraiment_ voulu s'excuser. Mais pas pour cette phrase, pour _tout._

Il se sentait misérable.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et n'oubliez pas qu' **une review = une vie sauvée**.


	4. Le manuel

Merci pour vos reviews **Octavia Blacks, Roxy, debralovelove, Anna Taure et** **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis**!

Roxy, tu dis que j'idéalise Severus. C'est franchement possible vu que je n'ai pas lu les livres, mais je ne pense pas. Tu le verras dans la suite si tu continues à me lire :) pour ma part, je pense juste que Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, il a une part de bonté en lui, qu'il n'a juste pas souvent l'occasion de montrer. Après c'est une fic, donc c'est possible qu'il soit OOC, mais j'essaye quand même de me fier à ma propre vision du personnage et de ne pas en inventer un autre! mais c'est sûr que c'est une personne différente du Severus adulte, qui lui s'en est tellement pris plein la gueule qu'il est en quelque sorte un "mauvais prof" , quelqu'un de complètement aigri et amer constamment... mais là, je veux dire, il est jeune, oui, il a déjà souffert, mais c'est encore un adolescent en construction. Je peux me permettre des choses qui passeraient pour du OOC chez le Severus adulte, sans pour autant être hors sujet ! :) n'hésite pas à m'expliquer plus en détail ta pensée, si tu vois ce message!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Severus était très énervé. Cela ne se voyait pas, mais il l'était. Quelqu'un lui avait pris son livre de potion, celui qu'il avait presque fini d'annoter intégralement. Il parcouru la salle des yeux et laissa traîner son regard un peu plus longtemps sur Black conversant passionnément avec Peter. Ses soupçons s'éveillèrent alors. Peter n'était absolument pas intéressant, que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ? Soudain, il aperçu une page qu'il connaissait bien tenues par les mains sales de ce dernier... _Son_ manuel.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva, s'avança avec un agacement non feint jusqu'à Pettigrew et lui arracha sèchement le livre des mains : « A ta place je m'abstiendrais de voler ce manuel la prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en retenue. »

Il commençait à aimer son rôle de préfet. Vraiment.

« -Mais c'est à moi ! s'exclama Pettigrew. Monsieur ! Rogue me prend mon manuel !

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas à Rogue ! s'écria James.

-Ça suffit ! Pas de ça dans mon cours, gronda Slughorn. M. Black, vous qui connaissez l'écriture de Peter et qui êtes préfet, dîtes nous à qui appartient ce manuel, qu'on en finisse.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sirius qui mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis tout rentra dans l'ordre.

« C'est le carnet de Peter »

Severus subissait la scène sans grande surprise. Le visage de Black était complètement impassible, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, il défendait ses amis. Comme toujours.

Le serpentard n'arrivait pas à expliquer la pointe de déception qu'il sentit s'introduire en lui. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une ronde, c'est vrai, mais il aurait espéré de Black une attitude un peu plus... professionnelle ? Oui, c'était bien le mot. Dumbledore avait tord en disant qu'on apprenait à être responsable en ayant des responsabilités. En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas le cas du gryffondor, qui n'y voyait qu'un nouveau prétexte pour arnaquer une nouvelle fois la Terre entière.

 _Tant pis_ , pensa Severus. _Je trouverai bien un moyen de récupérer illégalement mon manuel._

Il était toujours aussi amer en sortant de la classe, une fois l'heure terminée, sauf qu'il recommençait à avoir cette sensation désagréable de résignation morbide qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi du genre, se pencher un peu trop longtemps par sa fenêtre et tout un tas d'autres idées grandioses qui lui coupaient l'appétit.

On pouvait expliquer cela de bien des manières. Déjà ce matin, Carrow et Dolohov, ses _camarades_ de chambrées, l'avaient réveillé en l'aspergeant de bave de limace. Il était arrivé en retard en cours parce qu'il avait du se laver. Et la nuit même, après sa ronde avec Black, il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil tant les paroles du gryffondor avaient tourbillonnées sans cesse dans sa tête. _Lily refuse de les faire avec toi. Lily refuse de les faire avec toi. Lily refuse de-_

-Severus, je te cherchais. Je dois te parler de... je-j'-j'ai oublié.

Narcissa venait d'apparaître à côté de lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, sa voix était inhabituellement rauque. Severus la regarda avec peine.

-Mauvaise journée, toi aussi ?

-Mauvaise journée, confirma-t-elle. Et mauvaise nuit.

-Nous ferons payer Malfoy, affirma avec conviction le serpentard.

-Nous les ferons tous payer, Sev. Une fois que nous aurons mangé, répondit-elle en affichant un maigre sourire.

...

 **x**

 **x**

Allongé sur son lit, Sirius pesait le pour et le contre. Il y avait le manuel de Rogue, posé là, devant lui, sur le chevet de Peter. Il y avait Rogue qui n'avait pas touché à son dîner et qui diffusait son abattement à trois kilomètres à la ronde en tout cas, Sirius, lui, l'avait senti. Il y avait James qui faisait une sieste, rêvant d'Evans, à deux mètres de lui. Il y avait Remus qui était sous la douche et Peter aux toilettes.

Il attrapa le manuel et sortit en courant.

 **x**

 **x**

Severus marchait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Il venait d'accompagner Narcissa devant sa salle de classe, mais lui n'avait pas cours. Il se dirigea en traînant le pas vers la bibliothèque. Il allait s'avancer dans ses devoirs, ce serait déjà ça de fait. Mais il n'avait plus aucune force, ses jambes répondaient très peu, sa tête lui pesait horriblement. Et il se dit qu'il pouvait aussi très bien aller s'allonger sur son lit, qu'avec un peu de chance, Carrow et Dolohov étaient sortis faire leurs saloperies dehors. Il commença à faire demi-tour, sans y réfléchir vraiment.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Il fut projeté sur le sol tant le choc était brutal.

En se relevant, la personne était partie et il avait son manuel dans les mains.

 **x**

 **x**

« C'est ça, confirma Sirius en offrant son regard le plus désolé à Peter. Je suis juste sorti faire un tour dans les couloirs, sans fermer la porte du dortoir, et quand je suis revenu le carnet n'était plus là...

-C'est pas grave, Padfoot, soupira tristement Peter. Snivellus aurait trouvé le moyen de nous le reprendre de toute façon... mais j'aurais tellement voulu réviser avec pour le prochain devoir ! J'avais promis à ma mère que j'aurais au moins un Acceptable, cette fois-ci...

-T'inquiète pas Peter, tu pourras copier sur moi, le rassura James en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

-En attendant, il va falloir être beaucoup plus vigilants qu'avant, fit Remus tout en lançant un regard appuyé à Sirius. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous vole... d'autres choses.

-Tout à fait, répondit Sirius en détournant les yeux.

Remus était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

* * *

Un petit message pour me donner votre avis est toujours le bienvenu :) même si vous n'avez rien de spécial à dire! Ça m'aide à m'améliorer et m'encourage à continuer !

Bonne semaine!


	5. Irrésistible

**Roxy** : Je crois que je vois Severus de la même façon que toi, d'une façon générale. Ce qui m'a influencé, c'est que, juste avant de commencer à écrire cette fic, j'ai regardé les vidéos des souvenirs de Rogue dans les films. Le Severus qu'on y voit est assis la tête entre les jambes dans un couloir, dans une position de totale faiblesse, seul, et dans une attitude "victimisante" (ce mot... n'existe pas xD). Il n'y a pas vraiment de souvenir ou il se montre caractériel ou vindicatif. Mais je sais qu'il l'est. Seulement ça a du m'influencer d'une certaine façon... mais bon. je pense que son caractère se reflète plus dans les dialogues que dans la description de ses pensées pour l'instant. Même si tu vas voir il est encore bien sympa dans ce chapitre... xD mais avec le temps je me suis éloignée de ces images et Severus évolue d'une autre manière. J'espère que ça te plaira :) en tout cas c'est un plaisir de discuter avec quelqu'un qui a lu les livres et qui a une bonne vision du personnage! (oui, j'ai de nombreuses fois pensé à lire les livres mais j'avoue que comme je connais déjà l'histoire en détails, ça me décourage... :( )

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

C'était toujours pendant les repas que Severus laissait traîner son regard sur la table des gryffondors. Ce n'est pas que la discussion de Narcissa était inintéressante, mais après presque deux semaines de relation, les mêmes sujets étaient constamment abordés à partir du dessert comme la pureté du sang, les petits « trucs » à savoir pour réaliser un bon polynectar, les meilleurs sorts de maquillage, de shampooing, de parfum... Et Severus ne s'y connaissait que dans un domaine : celui du maquillage.

Alors il lançait des coups d'œil discrets à la table des lions. Pour divertir sa haine.

Généralement la même scène apparaissait à ses yeux fatigués : Black, la prestance de Black, les longs cheveux sombres dansant autour du visage solaire de Black, le sourire espiègle de Black, les yeux lumineux de Black, les gestes charmants de Black... et son harem. Son harem de fanatiques, dont ses amis proches discutant entre eux. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre : tous étaient obnubilés par Black. Les filles gloussaient à chacune de ses phrases, parlaient fortement pour se faire entendre les garçons tapaient l'épaule de Black pour avoir le luxe d'une minute d'attention. Chaque phrase sortant de la bouche sainte était presque applaudie par toute la tablée. Au premier abord, si on pouvait croire que Potter bénéficiait du même statut, en réalité, il ne servait que d'intermédiaire à tout ce cirque. Il était un peu comme un secrétaire, répondant à la place de son ami quand les discussions se faisaient trop abondantes. Là, par exemple, Severus entendait « Oui, Sirius a bien volé les clefs d'une salle de classe à Rusard, une fois, et après... »... Aucune importance. Les actes puérils de Black n'avaient aucune importance. Le fait qu'il était le seul à avoir pu lui rapporter son livre de potion pour une raison inconnue n'avait...

-Aucune importance, marmonna Severus à haute voix.

-Dis donc, tu es un peu grossier avec moi, non ? pouffa Narcissa, faussement indignée.

-Désolé, vas-y, reprends, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Le pire avec Black était sûrement qu'il pensait que toute cette attention était amplement méritée. Severus avait toujours été plus ou moins jaloux du gryffondor, jaloux de tous ces privilèges injustement gagnés, de cette sorte d'aura ensorcelante qui le suivait partout, des sourires, du respect, de l'amour des gens... tout cela semblait insupportablement couler de source.

En résumé, Sirius avait une vie aux antipodes de celle de Severus. La jalousie avait toujours consterné ce dernier en observant ce genre de scènes déplacées. Au fond, il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il soit jaloux de Black.

Par contre, Severus comprenait moins pourquoi aujourd'hui, c'était du harem dont il était légèrement jaloux.

-Est-ce que tu es gay, Severus ?

L'interpellé faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Pardon ?! cria-t-il.

-Ma question est pourtant très claire, répondit Narcissa en levant un sourcil épilé minutieusement.

-La prochaine fois, préviens moi quand tu as l'intention de me sortir des aberrations pareilles !

-C'est juste que ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ami, Sev.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Il saute aux yeux pourtant ! Narcissa roula les yeux. Tu es la première personne à ne pas me demander de sortir avec elle après ce laps de temps.

-Et je ne le ferai pas, Narcissa... soupira le dit Sev.

-Mais c'est bien ça le problème, s'écria-t-elle.

-Écoute, on va dire que je suis asexuel, d'accord ?

-Tu ne l'es pas, affirma Narcissa.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça, hein ? Ne me ressors pas que c'est à cause du charme irrésistible des Black, sinon-

La préfète fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Quoi ? fit Severus d'un ton ennuyé.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que les Black avaient un « charme irrésistible ». Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

 _Merde._

-Tu m'as compris, soupira-t-il.

-Oui, Severus, je t'ai _très_ bien compris.

-Narcissa, arrête ! Je ne suis attiré par personne, et surtout pas par-

-Par le Black qui aura l'honneur de partager une ronde avec toi, ce soir ? finit-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

-C'est absurde ! s'indigna Severus.

-Peut-être, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais en attendant, c'est quand même à toi de faire cette ronde, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai déjà du me taper Evans pendant trois heures la dernière fois... Et toutes les autres rondes, c'est moi qui les ai faites ! Sev, il est temps que tu t'investisses là-dedans.

-Mais c'est toi qui y tenais, Narcissa. Tu voulais être sûre que-

-C'est bon. N'en parlons plus, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

-Deux semaines, Narcissa ! Ça fait deux semaines que ce rendez-vous a eu lieu. Quand est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? demanda Severus.

-Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? soupira-t-elle.

-Je... Oui !

-Alors je t'expliquerais si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu maîtrises tous les sorts de maquillage à la perfection.

-Narcissa... gémit Severus. Pas ici.

-Demain, dix heure, sur le banc près du saule, lança-t-elle laconiquement.

-Tu es irrécupérable.

 **x**

 **x**

« Bon, s'écria Sirius en se levant. Il va falloir que j'y aille. N'oubliez pas que vous ne devez plus sortir explorer le château sans moi, et encore moins pendant ma ronde avec l'ennemi numéro un de tous nos projets ! D'accord ?

-Oui Padfoot, lançèrent les trois autres gryffondors d'un ton blasé.

-On recommencera à faire la carte demain, vendredi et samedi si Evans se charge de la ronde. Il faudra voir ça avec elle.

-Je pourrais le faire ?! s'exclama Potter qui venait subitement d'émerger de ses rêveries.

-Oui Prongs, lancèrent les trois autres gyffondors d'un ton plus-que-blasé.

-Cool !

 **x**

 **x**

« Euh... Bonjour ? » entendit Severus alors qu'il dépassait rapidement Black pour l'inciter à le suivre.

-Par une nuit aussi sombre _bonsoir_ aurait mieux convenu, lâcha sarcastiquement _Sev_.

-Ce genre de détails n'a aucune importance, répondit le gryffondor en haussant les épaules. Je devine que c'est ta manière à toi de me saluer.

-Je ne te _salue_ pas Black, et je converse encore moins avec toi. Arrêtons cette discussion tout de suite.

Un soupir las lui répondit.

Ils n'avaient même pas fait quelques mètres que deux poufsouffles intrépides se firent apercevoir devant leurs dortoirs. En train de s'embrasser. Quand ils virent les préfets s'approcher à pas de loup, ils se mirent à courir stupidement dans le sens opposé au lieu de rentrer chez eux.

-Quels imbéciles, grinça Severus. Ils nous obligent à leur courir apr-

-Pas de le temps de discuter, Rogue ! Suis-les, moi je vais par là. On va leur tendre un piège.

C'est ainsi que commença la plus grande partie de chat-souris jamais observée à Poudlard. Les deux amants se montrèrent plus délicats à attraper que prévu. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière une statue et Severus était passé devant, sans les voir. Ce qui obligea les deux préfets à refaire le tour du château deux fois. Puis, l'odorat sur développé de Sirius identifia leur position. Il jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Rogue en lui désignant la statue. Ils se rapprochèrent sans bruit, chacun d'un côté. Quand ils furent assez proches, Black hocha la tête et ils sautèrent sur les deux blaireaux indisciplinés, qui laissèrent échapper un cri aigu d'effroi mêlé de stupéfaction.

-Quelle classe ? demanda Sirius en tenant en tenant fermement le bras du garçon.

-Quatrième année, lâcha la fille en tremblant légèrement.

Ils avaient l'air désemparés. Severus se reconnut dans leur situation : violer le couvre-feu n'était pas leur objectif premier, cela se voyait, mais ils avaient été contraints de le faire, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas la tête de récidivistes endurcis ils n'étaient pas comme lui, sur ce point.

-Vous allez dev-

-Ça ira pour cette fois, lâcha Severus en coupant sèchement son collègue. Mais qu'on ne vous y reprenne pas de si tôt. Allez, rentrez vous coucher.

Les deux visages se décrispèrent et affichèrent un tel soulagement que Severus ressentit quelque chose ressemblant fortement à de l'attendrissement. Ça lui arrivait, parfois. Et la sensation faisait battre son cœur plus agréablement que la haine. Il commençait à trouver son projet de devenir le sorcier le plus horrible de Poudlard obsolète. Être préfet avait déjoué une bonne partie de ses plans.

-Merci, soufflèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se firent escorter par les deux préfets et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Alors là ! s'écria Black, qui ne cachait plus son indignation. Je ne suis pas contre la clémence, mais tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir avant ! Un peu de cohérence dans nos réponses ne peut pas nous faire de mal, déjà que c'est absolument ridicule que l'on se retrouve _tous les deux ensemble_ à surveiller le château...

Severus haussa indifféremment les épaules.

-Je m'en tape, de la crédibilité.

-Effectivement...

Black roula théâtralement les yeux en soupirant comme un bœuf énervé. Sa réaction était presque drôle, en fait. Si ça avait été Narcissa... oui, si ça avait été Narcissa, Severus ne se serait pas retenu pour s'en moquer ouvertement. Mais ce n'était pas le bon Black, alors... Un peu de retenue.

Il tourna nonchalamment la tête vers le gryffondor et surpris un petit sourire railleur naissant sur ses lèvres pleines. Enfin, ses lèvres, quoi. Black plongea son regard malicieux dans le sien et essayait de retenir ce qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire.

-La façon dont on leur a sauté dessus, c'était... magistral ! Et leurs _têtes_ !

Cette fois le gryffondor ne retenait plus son ricanement. Avant que Severus ne s'en rende compte, un sourire amusé déformait déjà son visage impassible. Trop tard. Black le vit et son rire s'arrêta instantanément.

Il continuèrent à marcher dans un silence malaisant.

-Narcissa est une mauvaise fréquentation, lança soudainement le gryffondor, après de nombreuses minutes de calme.

Severus leva un sourcil perplexe.

-...Moi aussi.

-C'est vrai, admit Black. Tous les deux, vous êtes obsédés par ces histoires de pureté de sang, de noblesse, de rang... Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, finalement. Toujours à regarder de haut tous ceux qui ne sont pas nés comme vous... continua-t-il en fulminant.

-Mais tu t'entends ? Narcissa n'aurait jamais voulu être mon amie si elle était vraiment comme tu le dis ! s'exclama avec véhémence le serpentard. Garde donc ta bien-pensance pour toi, Black. Ça rendrait service à beaucoup de monde.

Un silence choqué fut pendant quelques secondes sa seule réponse.

-Est-ce que tu es... de sang-mêlé ? demanda le jaune-et-or, découvrant visiblement le scoop de l'année.

Un agacement non feint fit soupirer bruyamment Severus.

-Écoute, Black, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie est de parler famille avec toi. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ? On _discute_ ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je-

-Qui est moldu ? Ta mère ou ton père ?

-Black ! s'énerva le serpentard.

-Mais _Rogue_ ! renchérit l'autre sur le même ton.

Pendant quelques instants ils se combattirent à coup de regards menaçants.

Puis le ridicule de la situation les dépassa, et ils éclatèrent enfin de ce rire qu'ils avaient tous deux retenu trop longtemps.

* * *

 _Une review = une vie sauvée._

 _A bientôt !_


	6. Contrepartie

_J'ai actuellement plus de 50 pages words d'avance sur cette fic, ce qui est pas mal, mais ce qui part vite. Étant donné que dans quelques jours j'entre en prépa et qu'à côté je continue pas mal de loisirs... Bah je ne vous cache pas déjà 1. Que je flippe et que 2. Je ne pourrais plus écrire au même rythme qu'avant, à mon grand désespoir. Mais JE FINIRAI CETTE FIC quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est une promesse. Je compte même faire un Tome 2, qui se déroulera en parallèle et à l'époque de la scolarité d'Harry. J'ai des idées qui me tombent dessus à la seconde pour cette suite, et j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer à l'écrire. MAIS D'ABORD je vais FINIR celle-ci, que j'estime entre 20 et 30 chapitres (ya de la marge avouez ^^). Ça sera compliqué, mais je prendrai du temps pour écrire là où je pourrai. Pour l'instant, par prudence, je vais donc poster toutes les semaines, et désolée si vous trouvez les chapitres un peu courts. Je tiens quand même à ne pas me mettre trop la pression, parce que je sais que c'est vite intenable de devoir se forcer à écrire pour tenir le rythme de publication.  
Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne rentrée (même si c'est assez utopique, une '' bonne rentrée '' :() et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à me laisser un petit message, ça m'encourage plus que vous ne le croyez ! Savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié est important, et ça le sera encore plus dans les semaines à venir. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'à la publication du prochain chapitre, mais vie sera complètement différente, j'aurai un EMPLOI DU TEMPS à respecter, ce qui est une réelle malédiction pour moi, et j'aurai des... devoirs..._

Je suppose que mon cas n'est pas isolé xD bon courage à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Sirius peinait sérieusement à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Déjà que d'habitude, le chien énergique en lui ne rêvait que de s'échapper dehors, là, c'était encore pire. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, conséquence de quoi les grognements plaintifs de Peter l'imploraient de se calmer. Seulement, il n'y arrivait pas. La routine pour lui n'était pas... partager un bon moment avec ennemi ? Mais on n'appelle plus « ennemi » son ennemi quand on s'amuse avec lui, non ? Supposons que Rogue ne soit plus son ennemi, qu'était-il, dans ce cas ?

Il écrasa violemment son visage dans son coussin. Ces questionnements débiles le submergeaient sans raison alors qu'au fond, rien de cela n'était important. Il avait trop d'amis pour que cela change quelque chose... par contre, qu'on lui soustraie un ennemi déséquilibrait tout. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas tant que ça. Ça devait être ça, l'explication à cette réaction disproportionnée.

Très tard, il tomba dans un sommeil agité par le souvenir du sourire inhabituel de Rogue.

 **x**

 **x**

Un des motifs qui poussaient les Mauraudeurs à s'acharner sur Severus Rogue était la rumeur selon laquelle celui-ci était secrètement un mage noire. Cette rumeur n'était pas infondée. Severus avait des connaissances excellentes en toutes sortes de magie et une facilité incroyable à violer la loi sans scrupule. Forcément, l'usage de la magie noire était l'intersection de ces deux facultés. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à Narcissa le lendemain.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur ce banc, épaule contre épaule, et se disaient tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis de se dire.

-Mais pourquoi utiliser la magie noire pour camoufler tes cicatrices et ta douleur, Sev ? La magie traditionnelle ne suffit pas ?

-Elle ne suffit pas longtemps, non. La magie noire, c'est un sort lancé chaque mois tandis que la magie blanche ne tient qu'un jour. C'est trop court, trop risqué, les effets pourraient cesser en plein cours ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre, tu comprends ? Surtout pas avec les crétins de Carrow et Dolohov qui sont absorbés par tous mes gestes et récoltent mes faux pas minutieusement.

-Mais il n'y a pas de... contrepartie, à tout ça ? demanda Narcissa qui le regardait avec une inquiétude palpable.

-On paye le prix fort quand on utilise ce genre de magie, c'est sûr, dit-il d'un air sombre. C'est pour cela que seuls les plus malveillants l'utilisent généralement. Il faut être vraiment résolu pour faire ça et-

-Et quelle est cette contrepartie, Severus ? le coupa-t-elle nerveusement.

-Je... Mes blessures ne guérissent jamais et... elles s'aggravent, même maquillées par le sort, avoua-t-il a demi-voix.

-Severus ! s'écria-t-elle, consternée. Ça pourrait te tuer...

-On n'en est pas encore là, hein !

Il eut un maigre sourire pour la rassurer. Ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

-Ça ne va pas du tout, il faut trouver autre chose !

-... Et quoi ?

-Rien d'autre ne peut convenir ? Tu as _tout_ essayé ?

-Tout.

-Sev... Tu ne peux pas juste te faire soigner par un vrai médicomage ?

-Et me faire renvoyer de l'école ? De toute façon je suis déjà allé trop loin, Narcissa...

Elle poussa un soupir de pur désolation et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

-Bon... C'est à moi maintenant de remplir ma part du contrat... Après avoir appris _ça,_ gémit-elle. Je pensais juste que tu aimais te maquiller, moi !

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire aujourd'hui, affirma Severus en lui serrant doucement le bras.

Mais Narcissa était plus entêtée que la majorité des gens.

-Malfoy a accepté de me voir seulement pour m'annoncer que je n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec lui... Après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait de moi, lâcha-t-elle laconiquement.

-Le salopard, grogna Severus qui fulminait de rage. Il va payer !

-Ne fais rien ! Je ne veux plus y penser. Je m'en fiche. J'ai déjà tout oublié. Je-

Severus secoua la tête.

-C'est faux. Tu t'es assurée qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre en te chargeant de toutes les rondes depuis deux semaines... Narcissa, il va apprendre de ses erreurs, _comme tout le monde_. Et je m'en chargerai personnellement.

-Tu es irrécupérable.

-Eh ! C'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude, pas _toi_ , s'écria-t-il, feignant l'indignation.

-Pitié, ne fais plus rien d'illégal. Que ça te retombe dessus est vraiment la dernière chose que je veuille.

-Je suis le roi de la vengeance, affirma fièrement Severus.

-...Mais pas de la discrétion, malheureusement, se moqua-t-elle.

 **x**

 **x**

-Pas discret du tout, Severus, lança Narcissa, la bouche pleine.

-Hein ? demanda l'interpellé avec son froncement de sourcil habituel.

Elle se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Arrête de le regarder ou il va finir par le remarquer »

Severus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je ! ne fais pas ce que tu dis, déclara-t-il avec résolution.

Un haussement de sourcil dubitatif lui répondit.

Narcissa recommença à manger tout en le regardant intensément pour lui rappeler de faire de même.

-Pas faim, bougonna-t-il.

-Bois au moins, insista-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta à contre cœur. Puis découvrit qu'il avait effectivement soif et vida la cruche entière, sous le regard amusé de Narcissa.

-Hey ! Cissy ! fit une grande brune à l'allure dégingandée en s'approchant de la préfète. Ça te dirait de venir faire la fête dans notre dortoir, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

Un sourire en coin démoniaque apparut sur les lèvres rouges de Narcissa.

-Tu me connais Dorothy !, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans les mains de son amie.

-Bon, bah... intervint avec éloquence Severus. Je suppose que c'est moi qui m'occupe de la ronde avec Poufsouffle, ce soir... ?

-Désolé, mon chou, lui répondit la grande serpentarde. Cissy a besoin de se détendre ! Allez, à toute à l'heure ! Et n'oublie pas d'amener... tu-sais-quoi ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Par Merlin Narcissa, n'oublie pas que tu es préfète et que tu dois montrer l'exemple... dans la limite du possible, soupira Severus une fois que l'intrus était partie.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Sev. De tels conseils sont de très mauvais goût venant de toi. Mais merci de t'en charger... Tu es un amour !

Au moins Narcissa retrouvait le sourire. Ça valait bien le sacrifice d'une soirée en compagnie d'un des deux ennuyants poufsouffles. Severus souffla de résignation en voyant à quel point il se ramollissait depuis qu'il connaissait la serpentarde. Les bons sentiments ne lui réussissaient définitivement pas.

 **x**

 **x**

« Ok, ce soir c'est mission _Dindon de forêt_ , lança James à ses camarades de chambrées.

-Pardon, mais mission _quoi_ ? s'exclama Sirius, abasourdi par une telle créativité.

-Oui Padfoot, tu n'étais pas là quand on l'a nommée. Mais les dindons sont les poufsouffles, et la forêt leur maison. En gros... Peter laissa sa phrase en suspend pour faire deviner la suite.

-On va cartographier le dortoir des poufsouffles ce soir ? s'indigna Sirius. Mais c'est leur préfet qui fait la ronde ! C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre... Et imaginez que Rogue soit avec ! C'est insensé !

-Tu as raison, mais... fit Remus. C'est trop tard. On n'a pas d'autre plan que celui-ci. L'autre dortoir manquant est celui des serpentards et je doute que ça soit préférable.

-Je trouve que tu deviens vraiment trop raisonnable depuis que tu es préfet, Sirius, se moqua James.

-J'avoue, déclama fortement Peter.

-Oh, fermez-là, protesta Sirius, _je_ suis le roi de l'aventure ! Pas vous. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis inconscient. Mon honneur est en jeu, les gars.

James ricana. Remus cacha son visage de ses mains, mimant le désespoir. Peter ne comprit pas l'ironie.

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de la ronde à venir ? Plutôt inquiétant, non ? xD


	7. Foutu gryffondor

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'y répondrai quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Merci également aux followers et à ceux qui ont mis un fav à cette fic.

Bon week-end à tous.

 **Chapitre 6**

Charlotte Abbot, la préfète de Poufsouffle de septième année, était d'un ennui qui peinait à être évalué tant il dépassait tous les standards. A vrai dire, à part parler d'elle, elle n'avait aucune discussion valable.

-...d'un coup, j'ai attrapé le souaffle, et je me suis sentie si...

Remarquait-elle que Severus lui répondait d'une phrase cassante, à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait son avis ? Parce que cela ne semblait pas l'arrêter. Son acharnement était navrant.

C'était la première ronde de Severus en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que Black, et il se demandait si il aurait les nerfs assez solides pour la terminer sans crise d'hystérie. Il n'aimait pas les bavards. Black l'était, mais il avait au moins la décence de se la fermer quand on le lui demandait _gentillement_. Alors que Abbot... n'avait aucune foutue limite. De plus, Black était dix fois plus intéressant, même si ça lui coûtait de se l'avouer. Il pouvait être drôle quand il le voulait et même...agréable... à regarder. Parfois.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Le physique de Black n'avait absolument pas sa place dans l'équation. Ce qu'il fallait retenir de lui se résumait dans le fait qu'il l'avait harcelé pendant des années ! Et même si ça avait en partie cessé, cela ne voulait pas dire que la méfiance n'était plus de rigueur. Au contraire. C'était terriblement louche, cette nouvelle attitude. Black était presque _gentil_ avec lui, depuis certains temps. C'est pour cela que son cœur tremblait de rage quand il s'approchait. C'est également pour cela qu'il l'étudiait pendant les repas, et pour rien d'autre. Il voulait juste comprendre et anticiper le prochain coup qui le frapperait de plein fouet. Car il arriverait.

Et il arriva effectivement.

Encore assommé par la discussion de la préfète, qui venait d'entrer dans les toilettes pour soulager sa vessie remplie comme sa tête l'était de niaiserie, Severus mis un certain temps à remarquer Black, collé contre un mur, immobile comme le marbre. Mais ses yeux implorant le silence et la clémence ne pouvaient être que les siens. Severus sentait son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Que devait-il faire ?

Il se contenta un moment de ne lui lancer qu'un regard noir de reproches.

Il allait l'épargner, vraiment, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais il entendit le bruit de pas étouffé de ses trois tocards d'amis, non loin. Il se revit alors projeté dans les airs par la baguette de Potter.

Puis les écœurants ricanements bestiaux de Pettigrew raisonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête.

L'éternelle inaction de Lupin lui donna soudainement envie de vomir.

Enfin, les insultes de Black lui revinrent avec une précision violente et...

Il pensa à Lily.

Alors il s'élança, baguette en avant, la haine brûlante en lui et un vilain sort au bout des lèvres.

- _Stupefix !_

Mais Black fut plus rapide que lui. Il s'approcha du corps statufié et murmura :

-Désolé Rogue, mais tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix.

Ses lèvres formèrent un « O » et Severus devina son intention... qui aurait des conséquences encore plus désastreuses qu'un _Aveda Kedavra_.

-NON ! hurla-t-il en se défaisant du sortilège avec le reste de magie sans-baguette qu'il lui restait. Pas _ça_ Black. Ok. Je ne dirai rien. Baisse ta baguette et retourne faire mu-muse avec tes crétins d'amis, je m'en fiche, chuchota-t-il tout en s'efforçant de masquer sa peur par de l'agressivité.

Les yeux de Black s'écarquillèrent franchement. Severus ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait contré un sort puissant sans baguette, ou parce qu'il l'épargnait aussi rapidement.

-Dégage tout de suite, Black, souffla-t-il en entendant les pas de Abbot revenir. Fous le camp !

 **x**

 **x**

Cette scène expliquait en partie pourquoi le lendemain, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château, Severus se retrouva projeté contre un mur.

-Tu me dois de sérieuses explications, murmura avec colère le gryffondor, qui le tenait fermement.

Severus était effaré par une telle insolence.

-Suis-je en train de rêver, Black ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, _tu_ dois justifier tes fautes, pas moi, cracha-t-il.

-Quelle sorte de magie as-tu utilisé pour te défaire d'un Stupefix ? Et par Merlin, _pourquo_ i avais-tu tellement peur d'un simple sort d'oubliette ?! (1= sortilège de faux souvenirs, comme celui qu'Hermione a infligé à ses parents : qui n'est donc pas un sortilège d'amnésie, pas accessible aux 6ème année)

Des voix appelèrent Sirius et il grogna de frustration.

-Je m'occupe de la ronde mercredi, et tu as intérêt à être là aussi ! éclata le gryffondor. Sinon, c'est avec Dumbledore que je la ferais, cette ronde, et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je lui dirais !

 _Foutu gryffondor._

 **x**

 **x**

-Merlin oui, quels stupides gryffondors ! Est-ce que mon abruti de cousin se rend compte qu'il n'a absolument aucun moyen tangible de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, à moins de s'accuser lui-même par la même occasion ?

-Les gryffondor n'utilisent pas leur cerveau, le monde ne serait pas le même sinon. Si on suppose qu'ils en aient bien un, rajouta prudemment Severus.

-C'est terrible. Je veux dire, d'être si con. C'est vraiment terrible, se lamenta Narcissa.

-Ça m'effraie aussi, accorda le serpentard en sentant le regard redoutable de Black posé sur lui.

 **x**

 **x**

Les doigts graciles de Rogue s'agitaient pour préparer sa potion à la perfection. _Comme d'habitude_ , se disait Sirius. Comme d'habitude, il allait finir sa préparation avant toute la classe, comme toujours, il pourrait sortir avant les autres... Rogue était incontestablement le meilleur élève parmi les sixième année, voire de toute l'école. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses mains pour en avoir la preuve : ses longs doigts d'ivoire étaient si habiles et fins, si rapides et délicats, qu'ils ne pouvaient que traduire une expérience bien supérieure à celles des autres.

Rien qu'en cela, Rogue était suspect, si on y réfléchissait bien. Car qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, à part qu'être doué en potion faisait des mains remarquablement belles ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était habitué à manier des produits dangereux, qu'il le faisait souvent et qu'il aimait ça. Et depuis qu'il avait montré des dons identiques en sortilèges, tout était plus inquiétant encore. Rogue était puissant. Terriblement puissant pour son âge. Et il y avait tout à parier qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le prétendait.

Ce n'était pas normal de maîtriser si bien la magie sans baguette, qu'on enseignait très peu, et encore moins de craindre à ce point un sort de base... Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Sirius était sûr que bientôt, il aurait enfin le moyen de prouver à tout le monde que Rogue utilisait la magie noire.

Tout à coup, un flacon échappa des mains du serpentard et se brisa sur le sol, attirant les réprimandes de Slughorn. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal dans l'attitude du serpentard, en ce moment. Il était habituellement maladroit, étrangement nerveux.

Tout tendait à prouver sa culpabilité.

Demain, pendant la ronde, il aurait sûrement tous les éléments en main pour révéler à Dumbledore la vraie nature du serpentard et le faire expulser. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et c'est ce qu'il devait faire, ne serait-ce que pour la sécurité de tous.

Mais il détenait aussi la preuve que Rogue n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

 **x**

 **x**

Severus eut l'impression que son dos se brisait sous le choc. Mais il arriva à se relever, une fois que Dolohov était sortit je-ne-sais-où en claquant la porte.

Il prononça une rapide incantation pour soulager la douleur.

Il en avait marre. Non, c'était beaucoup trop faible comme terme. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette violence qu'on lui infligeait sans raison depuis sa putain de naissance. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir développer des stratagèmes aussi nocifs pour survivre, de devoir se tuer lui même pour avoir la force de continuer. Parce qu'on en voulait à sa vie, c'était clair. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il aurait voulu qu'on le lui dise ! Mais tout le monde semblait agir comme si les coups étaient amplement mérités. Est-ce que tout ça avait été décidé avant qu'il naisse ? Pourquoi Merlin lui faisait ça ? Pourquoi _lui_ ?

Cela s'expliquait pour Dolohov. Il était simplement jaloux, comme Carrow. Jaloux de ses notes, peut-être de ses facilités en classe, sans doute de sa répartie, certainement.

Mais son père... Son père n'avait que l'alcool pour raison.

Il ferma lentement ses paupières pour laisser le temps aux larmes de couler. Il regarda l'heure. Vingt et une heure cinq. La ronde avait déjà commencé.

Il jeta un œil au miroir de la salle de bain et son reflet lui fit la pire impression qui soit. Il avait l'air incroyablement pathétique. Il éleva sa baguette. Encore et toujours le même geste. Puis il se lança un sort pour effacer les traces de sa tristesse.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait quand même la peine de faire ça. Par fierté, sans doute. Mais ça ne changeait rien : bientôt, ses études à Poudlard prendraient fin et il retournerait chez lui. Essayer de mentir à Black n'aurait que pour effet de retarder l'inévitable. Il le ferait quand même, pour la beauté du sport. Mais au fond il était déjà complètement désarmé.

 **x**

 **x**

« Un peu plus de ponctualité ne serait pas de refus, Rogue !, s'exclama Sirius.

Le serpentard le dépassa sans aucune réaction.

-Rogue ?

Pas de réponse.

-Rogue !

Le concerné refusait de lui accorder la moindre attention.

Alors il fit ce que n'importe gryffondor impatient aurait fait : il s'imposa par la force en attrapant son bras.

-Ne me touche pas !, cracha méchamment Rogue en lui tordant le poignet pour se dégager.

Sirius leva alors les mains en signe de paix.

-Nous aurons forcément cette discussion. Montre toi un peu plus coopératif, demanda-t-il en prenant visiblement sur lui.

-Tu ne m'obligeras pas à te parler !

Sirius perdait réellement patience, mais il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avec Rogue. Il ne fonctionnait pas comme tout le monde. Le meilleur moyen était de le provoquer. Si il insistait pour un aveu, l'initiative avait toutes les chances de se retourner contre lui. Par contre, si il titillait sa fierté par des aff-

-N-Non ! _Pas ça..._

Rogue tomba à genoux et s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol.

Le coup au cœur que Sirius se prit en voyant le corps de son ennemi s'effondrer le surprit lui-même.

Devant eux, James et Lily s'embrassaient.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ! leur cria-t-il. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs !

Il se précipita vers le corps inerte du serpentard, puis dissuada les deux gryffondors de s'approcher en leur jetant son regard le plus glacial.

- _Je_ m'en occupe ! Que je sois préfet ne vous donne pas le droit de violer le couvre-feu ! _Dégagez !_

Il traîna Rogue dans un coin à l'abri des regards et l'inspecta sous tous les angles. Il s'était évanoui, son pouls était très faible, sa respiration presque inexistante. Il posa sa joue sur son cœur pour ne louper aucun battement.

-Hé, Severus, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? murmura-t-il au bord de la panique.

Il tapota légèrement ses joues pour essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance, ce qui n'eut pas d'effet immédiat.

-Mon dieu, est-ce que je dois appeler Dumbledore ? Est-ce que je dois le laisser seul ? Est-ce que je...

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon prénom, répondit calmement Rogue en ouvrant un œil. On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, Black.

-Quoi !? s'exclama ce dernier en se redressant précipitamment.

-Expression moldue. Puisque ça t'amuse de me savoir de sang-mêlé..., expliqua-t-il en refermant les yeux.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Même au bord de l'inconscience tu décides d'être toujours cet idiot sarcastique !

-Moins fort et donne moi à boire, articula faiblement Rogue.

-Mais je ne sais pas faire ça ! Je suis mauvais pour ce genre de-

-Par Merlin fais un effort, répliqua mollement le serpentard qui semblait peiner à rester éveillé.

Sirius se concentra et après quelques essais ratés, un verre d'eau potable apparu enfin devant lui. Il effleura la joue de Rogue de ses doigts pour vérifier qu'il soit bien encore conscient. Le regard furieux obtenu lui indiqua que c'était le cas et il le fit boire avec soulagement.

-Laisse moi seul deux minutes, ordonna le serpentard en s'accrochant au mur pour se relever, ignorant volontairement la main tendue de Sirius.

Ce dernier soupira profondément et s'exécuta.

Severus prit sa baguette et récita toute l'incantation une fois dans sa tête pour être sûr de ne pas se louper. Puis, il pointa chacune de ses anciennes blessures et les ensorcela à nouveau, comme chaque mois. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'évanouisse quand le maléfice salvateur cessait de faire effet. Seulement, d'habitude, il anticipait le coup en restant dans la salle de bain toute la soirée. Là, il avait été forcé de faire cette maudite ronde, et même si il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, les chocs psychologiques avaient été trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse rester maître de lui. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il appréhendait cette soirée, une semaine qu'il ne mangeait que très peu, buvait encore moins que d'habitude, ne dormait plus... Autant dire qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre être au meilleur de sa forme. Et puis, voir Potter lui voler définitivement les espoirs qu'il avait un jour nourris n'avait pas aidé. En tout cas, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à se lancer ce sort élémentaire de maquillage juste avant de sortir de son dortoir, parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir la réaction de Black si celui-ci avait vu son visage sans le maléfice le recouvrant...

Une fois sa tâche faite, il se retourna.

Sirius était là, estomaqué. Il avait tout vu.

-C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

-Je t'avais dit que je voulais être SEUL ! hurla Rogue. Pourquoi tu ne comprends jamais rien ?!

-Je... c'est vrai, je n'y comprends rien !, bafouilla le gryffondor en baissant la voix.

Rogue passa devant lui en le poussant violemment. Il continua son chemin en fulminant.

Sirius n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un reprendre aussi vite du poil de la bête.

-Est-ce que tu vas au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Un profond soufflement agacé se fit entendre.

-Je n'ai pas dormi, mangé et bu depuis une semaine !, lâcha-t-il avec véhémence.

-Tu es... préoccupé ?

-Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires, Black ? Je m'en porterais déjà mieux.

-Pourquoi devant James et Lily ? Est-ce que tu es-

- _Ta gueule_ ! explosa Rogue.

Le serpentard s'arrêta une seconde et ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, son visage était plus impassible que jamais.

-Je rentre Black. Tant pis pour cette stupide règle de binôme, fit-il d'un ton terriblement calme.

Il commença à faire demi-tour.

Sirius ne comprenait rien à tout ça. Rogue était une véritable énigme, une douloureuse énigme. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il avait eu tord de le juger en n'en sachant si peu sur son compte. Parce qu'il était évident à présent qu'il ne savait _rien du tout_.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mis à courir pour rattraper Rogue et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Il resta interdit quelques secondes en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit encore plus mal.

Finalement, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.

Le gryffondor peinait à se comprendre lui-même, mais il sut qu'il avait fait la bonne chose quand les sanglots de Severus éclatèrent contre son épaule.

-Je ne dirais rien, souffla Sirius. Pour ta magie, pour Lily, pour ça, pour tout. Je ne dirais rien.

Severus se laissa complètement aller et le gryffondor referma avec tendresse ses bras contre son corps agité de soubresauts. Tout compte fait, Sirius comprit bien une chose : il continuerait à le bercer pour l'éternité s'il le fallait.


	8. Egalité, Black

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !**

 **Roxy** : je suis très contente que tu accroches avec Narcissa, je l'ai toujours trouvée intéressante. J'ai prévu de développer un peu plus son histoire, au détriment de celles de James, Remus et Peter, qu'on connaît déjà tous très bien.

Pour moi, un gryffondor est quelqu'un de spontané et impulsif, tout à fait capable de se porter volontaire pour réconforter Severus. Maintenant, est-ce que ça ressemble réellement à Sirius ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, cette étreinte ne veut pas encore dire grand chose, à part que Sirius est sensible aux malheurs des autres.

Actuellement je suis en prépa BL c'est à dire lettres et sciences sociales. Pour l'instant je trouve ça hyper intéressant, mais je sais qu'en prépa scientifique, ou j'hésitais à aller, j'aurais aussi passé un très mauvais moment. Tu étais en quoi toi ? :) après, c'est juste une question de mode de fonctionnement, ça dépend de l'apprentissage qui correspond aux gens et de l'orientation choisie... j'espère que je m'en sortirai !...

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7. J'adore écrire ces dialogues entre Severus et Sirius !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Assis contre un mur, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Sirius, le serpentard commençait à s'endormir. Black dut le sentir, car il rompit le silence confortable flottant depuis de nombreuses heures entre eux. Il devait être quatre heure du matin autrement dit, leur ronde était finie depuis quatre heures.

-Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir ?, chuchota-t-il.

Severus secoua la tête pour lui formuler son refus.

-...Ok. Je ne vais même pas chercher à savoir pourquoi... A l'infirmerie, alors ?

-Réfléchis un peu, Black. Ce n'est pas ouvert.

Le gryffondor ricana.

-Si tu crois que ce genre de détails m'arrêtent, tu as tout faux !

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Es-tu en train de dire que tu comptes forcer la porte de l'infirmerie, Black ? Parce que je refuse de faire quelque chose d'illégal avec toi.

-... N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons ?... Et franchement, Rogue. Je vais simplement ouvrir cette porte, puisque j'ai les clés.

-C'est pire qu'illégal : c'est criminel, conclut le serpentard. Mais puisque tu insistes...

-Arrête de faire passer tes volontés pour les miennes, ou tu restes ici !, lança Sirius.

Ils se levèrent en chancelant, puis se dirigèrent lentement vers l'infirmerie.

-Tu as les clés de combien de pièces du château ?, demanda Severus dont la voix était chargée de soupçons.

-Chacun ses petits secrets, _Severus_.

-Black !, s'indigna le serpentard.

-Oui ?

Severus jura dans sa barbe – inexistante.

- _YES_ !, s'exclama soudain Sirius avec un sourire triomphant devant les yeux écarquillés du serpentard. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à te clouer le bec. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de dire ton prénom, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt !

-... Tu es complètement marteau.

-Hein !?

-Expression moldue.

Sirius bafouilla d'incompréhension.

-Égalité, Black, lâcha pompeusement Severus.

-Ah non, Rogue, tu ne gagneras pas à ce petit jeu !

-Ça, c'est typique des gryffondors. Quand un miracle arrive une fois, vous pensez qu'il peut se reproduire, lança-t-il avec un sarcasme bien senti.

-Appelles-tu « miracle » le fait que je sois arrivé à te clouer le bec ?, demanda le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça aussi, c'est caractéristique des gryffondors, répondit Severus avec un sourire narquois. La lenteur !

-Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, Rogue !, s'indigna Sirius.

Severus eut un léger sourire. Le cœur du gryffondor manqua un battement, et il détourna la tête.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Sirius sortit de sa poche un trousseau sur lequel était attaché un nombre incalculable de clés. Le regard scandalisé de Severus eut pour effet de faire ricaner le gryffondor, qui, il fallait l'avouer, était plutôt très fier de lui.

-Allonge toi là, lança Sirius en attrapant un bout de papier qui traînait sur une étagère. Je vais écrire un petit mot d'explication à Pomfresh.

-D'accord, mais je vais te le dicter ! Sinon on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

-Arrrrrrête avec tes expressions moldues, par Merlin !, s'exclama Sirius. Et on frôle la catastrophe si tu rédiges ce mot, Rogue ! Laisse moi faire, trancha-t-il en s'éloignant chercher un stylo.

Il entra dans le bureau de Pomfresh et ressortit une minute plus tard.

-C'est bon, fit-il. Avec ce que j'ai écrit on est tranquille. Allez, au dodo, Rogue.

Le regard effrayant qu'il reçut le fit exagérément frissonner de terreur. Néanmoins, Severus s'exécuta et s'allongea sur un lit pour infirmes. Sirius attrapa une couverture et lui lança dessus sans ménagement.

-Tu n'iras pas en cours demain, annonça-t-il.

- _Pardon ?_

-Tu liras toi-même le mot que j'ai écrit, mais ce qu'il faut retenir est que tu seras autorisé à dormir toute la journée.

-...Merci, souffla le serpentard à demi-voix, légèrement hébété.

Un énorme sourire s'étala sur le visage de Black.

-C'est la première fois que tu es poli !, s'extasia-t-il.

-Et la dernière !, affirma avec conviction Severus.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Rogue, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière puis rejoignit à pas de loup son dortoir.

Une douce euphorie agitait ses gestes et il ne put s'empêcher, en regagnant sa chambre, de se jeter avec volupté sur son lit, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

 **x**

 **x**

-Sirius !, cria James en ouvrant les yeux, le lendemain. Tu es prié de ne plus jamais faire une entrée aussi fracassante dans le dortoir à pas d'heure !

-... Désolé ?

-Non, pas désolé !, bougonna James. Et d'ailleurs !, reprit-il en se rappelant de la veille. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore.

Il lui lança un regard noir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-Il n'a pas tord, Padfoot, approuva Remus. Tu sais que j'ai le sommeil léger et du mal à me rendormir, alors s'il te plaît...

-J'avoue !, déclara Peter en se levant à son tour. C'est pas cool ça, Padfoot !

Sirius soupira longuement. Il resta allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, et ne remarqua pas que Peter et James quittaient déjà la pièce. Il espérait que Rogue avait effectivement dormi, sinon, on pouvait dire qu'il avait enfreint toutes ces règles pour rien. Heureusement Pomfresh lui passait tout. Si il avait réussi à se mettre tout le personnel éducatif en poche, c'était bien pour abuser de cet atout, non ?

-Sirius, appela calmement Remus.

Le gryffondor se redressa et remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir. _Merde._

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Rogue, ces derniers temps ?

-Absolument rien, lança-t-il nonchalamment.

-D'abord ce manuel que tu lui rends, puis hier soir... James digère très mal la façon dont tu lui as parlé, tu t'en rends compte, au moins ?

-Je suis désolé !, s'énerva Sirius.

-Padfoot... Ta relation avec Rogue … _s'améliore_ , c'est ça ?

-Non !, s'écria-t-il.

-Si, affirma doucement le loup-garou.

Sirius leva ses yeux vers ceux marrons-orangés de son ami et souffla d'accablement.

-Avant... je haïssais Rogue. Récemment, j'ai commencé à avoir légèrement peur de lui et hier... j'ai eu peur _pour_ lui. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Si ?

Son ami grimaça face à cette annonce, puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je devine qu'on va devoir s'adapter à ce petit changement, fit-il avec un sourire compréhensif.

-Je vais aller m'excuser au près de James, décida Sirius, qui avait gardé les sourcils froncés de stupéfaction face à l'indulgence de Remus.

-Et Sirius !, lança de nouveau le loup-garou en voyant le préfet quitter la chambre. N'oublie pas de féliciter James, aussi. Il sort avec Lily.

Le gryffondor hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

 **x**

 **x**

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il eut presque une crise cardiaque tant la blancheur des murs lui sauta aux yeux. Mais il survécut au choc car il avait dormi comme jamais il n'avait dormi. Il s'était quand même lancé un sort de sommeil, la veille, mais celui-ci avait cessé de faire effet il y a sept heures, puisqu'à en croire l'horloge bruyante devant lui, il était seize heure. _L'heure du goûter_ , pensa-t-il en entendant la plainte sonore de son estomac. Il trouva le mot de Black sur son chevet.

« _Chère Mme Pomfresh,_

 _Rogue est tombé dans les pommes hier, pendant notre ronde. Son état n'a fait qu'empirer, aussi je propose qu'il reste ici pour éviter qu'un nouveau malaise ne survienne sans vous, à son réveil. Vu l'état des choses, je préviendrai tous ses professeurs qu'il n'ira pas en cours. Cela vous évitera d'avoir à le faire, car je sais que vous ne manquez pas de travail._

 _Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour l'amener ici, je crains que vous n'aimeriez pas connaître la réponse. Mais j'ai agit en préfet et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

 _Je vous apporterai dans la journée un exemplaire de cette encyclopédie sur les cracmols que j'ai enfin en ma possession, celle que vous vouliez acquérir._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Sirius B._ »

Severus peina réellement à cacher son hilarité : Black n'avait vraiment aucune limite ! Déjà, qui disait « je vous embrasse » au personnel de Poudlard ? Et en plus, il soudoyait sans scrupule la pauvre Pomfresh, qui n'avait visiblement pas son mot à dire.

Tout ça pour _lui_.

Il cacha honteusement son sourire sous les draps.

 **x**

 **x**

Les jours qui suivirent, Sirius fut réellement satisfait d'observer cet air reposé affiché ostensiblement sur le visage de Rogue.

Il découvrit par la même occasion que ce nez tordu allait parfaitement au serpentard. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'avouer, avant, mais c'était la vérité. Un nez droit n'aurait pas provoqué le même effet. Il y avait dans son visage une sorte d'harmonie étrange mais plaisante, qui indiquait que tout était à sa place, même ce nez dont il s'était tellement moqué. Au fond, ces critiques incessantes ne signifiaient qu'une chose : Rogue était différent. Et une fois qu'on prenait de la distance avec les normes, ce qui sautait aux yeux est que sa différence était infiniment plus charmante que la morosité de la beauté des autres.

Ses deux yeux sombres et suaves, à eux seuls, résumaient bien le mystère planant autour de sa personne. Car Rogue avait des yeux doux, quand il souriait, contrairement à l'idée que l'on se faisait de son caractère même si ils étaient aussi capables de transmettre ce genre de regard qui vous traumatise pour toujours. Or Sirius, un jour, avait lut que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme et il en était sûr, maintenant, Rogue était aussi une bonne personne. La profondeur cachée sous ses sarcasmes le rendait incroyablement plus distingué. Plus impressionnant, aussi. _Majestueux_ , pensa Sirius, _est sûrement le terme qu'il faut._

Oui, Rogue était un problème ambulant, un paradoxe à lui tout seul, et possédait sûrement la personnalité la plus ambiguë qu'il connaisse... Le fait qu'il utilise la magie noire ne faisait que renforcer tout ça, mais Sirius, lui, avait toujours aimé les énigmes. Et il savait à présent que les réponses existaient, même très bien gardées au fond de la cervelle de Rogue. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elles émergent d'elles-même. En attendant il avait besoin de compréhension. Et de protection, assurément.

En voyant Pénélope marcher vers lui avec son sourire aguicheur, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si Rogue avait été une fille, il aurait sûrement aimé l'intervertir avec elle.

Mais de telles pensées ne servaient à rien. Il avait une copine, de toute façon. Sa situation lui convenait.

Il embrassa brièvement Pénélope et ils partirent tous deux, main dans la main, rejoindre le reste des gryffondors, assis à discuter joyeusement dans l'herbe du parc. C'était une belle journée.


	9. Le tournoi

_Hello! je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont fav et follow cette fic, ça fait plaisir :) merci également pour vos reviews!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D le tournoi de quidditch a été assez dur à écrire, j'espère que ça correspond à ce qu'est un match de quidditch... j'avoue que j'ai toujours eu du mal à saisir les règles - comme dans tous les sports, en fait. Je n'écoute jamais les consignes._

 _Bon week-end à tous :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le premier tournoi de quidditch approchait à une vitesse folle. Les équipes se disputaient le stade pour organiser des entraînements de plus en plus fréquents, épuisant physiquement tous les joueurs par la même occasion. Mais leur enthousiasme était indéracinable, si bien que les efforts étaient réalisés avec une extrême bonne volonté et un zèle peu observé dans les autres disciplines scolaires.

L'attrapeur de gryffondor était toujours James Potter, mais un des poursuiveurs avait été remplacé par Sirius Black, au plus grand plaisir des Maraudeurs et de toute la gente féminine qui ne cessait d'en discuter dans les couloirs. Coté poufsouffle, l'équipe restait la même, sauf Charlotte Abbot, nommée attrapeuse. Les serdaigles ne voyaient pas leur équipe changer du tout, ce qui leur conférait un avantage certain. Quant aux serpentards, l'attrapeur, Lucius Malfoy, était à présent entouré d'Amycus Carrow et d'Antonin Dolohov aux postes de poursuiveurs malgré leur faible expérience en la matière. Tout laissait à penser que les élections n'avaient pas été effectuées selon des critères aussi nobles que ceux des autres équipes.

En tout cas, c'était le dernier soucis de Severus et Narcissa, qui avaient tous deux hâte d'assister au premier match gryffondor/serpentard. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, cependant. L'une désirait voir Lucius en plein effort, tandis que l'autre y voyait l'occasion rêvée pour mettre à exécution ses plans.

Des intentions bien différentes, en résumé. Car Sirius Black avait beau penser ce qu'il voulait, Severus Rogue était loin d'être un ange. Comment aurait-il survécu aussi longtemps, sinon ?

Et c'est ce qu'il apprendrait à ses dépens, bien avant de connaître les raisons du serpentard.

 **x**

 **x**

Severus conta sur ses doigts. Ça faisait exactement trois semaines que les Maraudeurs ne lui accordaient plus la moindre attention. A part Sirius, qui lui lançait parfois un de ses sourires timides et confiants dont lui seul avait le secret et auquel Severus ne répondait pas, encore moins quand sa greluche de petite amie était scotchée à chacun de ses pas. Y avait-il au monde une sorcière plus détestable que Pénélope Brown ? A part Potter, non. Et si Potter n'était pas _une_ sorcière, cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Si Severus voulait le ranger dans la catégorie des _sorcières_ les plus détestables, il le faisait. Point. Il n'avait pas à en discuter une seconde de plus.

Pénélope était le genre de filles -catégorie en pleine extension, ces derniers temps- à prendre volontairement une démarche de déesse devant Black, à lui lancer des regards aguicheurs, à tourner autour de lui comme un vautour hystérique, à rire même à ses blagues les plus douteuses -et Severus en entendait pas mal... désolant-, et surtout, à lui parler _tout le temps_. D'accord, en tant que petite amie, on pouvait lui trouver des raisons de le faire... mais sa voix criarde était beaucoup trop agaçante.

Bref, cela faisait trois semaines que Severus n'avait pas été humilié publiquement et il ne s'en portait que mieux. Même si dans l'ombre les coups bas étaient encore présents, grâce notamment à ses adorables camarades de chambrée, il arrivait à les gérer de plus en plus fréquemment.

En général, Carrow et Dolohov le prenaient pas surprise, quand Severus n'avait pas le temps d'anticiper une possible attaque. Quand il dormait était évidemment leur moment préféré, celui ou Severus était le plus vulnérable... ce qui justifiait, parfois, les yeux constamment cernés du serpentard. Ils aimaient aussi ensorceler la douche, pour que des saloperies sortent de la bonde ou que de l'huile à friture coule à la place de l'eau. Enfin, ça, c'était surtout avant la cinquième année, parce que Severus n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen d'immuniser complètement la salle de bain. Si on y réfléchit bien, cela explique aussi pourquoi les cheveux du serpentard restaient presque toujours gras. Mais en prenant le temps de bien se documenter, la magie pouvait avoir réponse à presque tout. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient désormais propres.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Severus aurait presque pu prétendre à une vie normale. Narcissa lui avait fait en partie oublier la douleur de la perte de Lily. Il s'était rendu compte, par là, qu'il ne l'avait sûrement aimé que parce qu'elle avait été la seule personne à lui avoir accordé la moindre attention. C'était une fille, très jolie, gentille, la première et la seule personne avec qui ses relations avaient été bonnes. Qui d'autre aurait-il pu aimer ? Et l'omniprésence de son amitié dans sa vie ne pouvait que se transformer en une forme plus profonde d'attachement, sûrement dans l'espoir de ne jamais la perdre. Néanmoins, sa trahison et l'amitié de Narcissa lui avait fait prendre un réel recul avec tout cela. Lui et la préfète avaient la relation la plus saine que Severus n'ait jamais eu, et même si c'était déconcertant parfois, il s'y était fait. On s'habitue à tout.

Il avait quand même du mal à regarder Lily dans les yeux depuis qu'elle sortait avec Potter. Ou il préférait éviter. Mais il s'en fichait presque, à présent. Il n'avait plus tellement honte et plus vraiment mal.

Par contre, ses vieux réflexes archaïques, eux, étaient toujours bien ancrés en lui. Comme celui de se venger, par exemple. La vengeance se résumait en la seule forme d'échange qu'il avait connu pendant si longtemps que de le faire semblait couler de source, aussi évident que de respirer.

Faire souffrir ses ennemis était normal. Il ne connaissait que ça. Il n'avait jamais fait que ça, avec les gens. Il avait même été tenté une fois de se venger de Narcissa parce que celle-ci avait préféré passer une nouvelle soirée en compagnie de ses amies serpentardes plutôt que d'être avec lui : car il n'avait pas _su_ quoi faire d'autre. Il ne savait toujours pas. Les relations raisonnables n'étaient pas naturelles pour lui. Il sentait certaines choses, oui, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était décidé au dernier moment d'en parler à Narcissa au lieu de lui voler son seul rouge à lèvres rouge – très précieux pour elle.

C'était compliqué. D'autant plus que récemment, une autre chose avait mis en colère Severus : Narcissa lui avait annoncé vouloir retenter sa chance avec Malfoy.

Il s'en était douté. Depuis trois semaines, sa manie de se charger de toutes les rondes pour empêcher Lucius de sortir avec d'autres filles avait reprise, privant Severus des rondes avec Black, qu'il commençait tout juste à tolérer vaguement... et à regretter un peu, il fallait l'avouer. Le gryffondor était amusant. Il avait un franc-parler plutôt séduisant, et ça lui manquait. Un sourire idiot dans les couloirs ne lui suffisait pas. Et il en était privé à cause de ce _foutu Malfoy_.

Ce dernier avait donc de sérieuses raisons d'être l'ennemi numéro un, maintenant, et ce statut particulier était difficile à modifier une fois qu'il était attribué par Severus. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le temps que ça avait pris avec Black !

Mais au fond, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de changer son comportement envers ses ennemis ?

C'est la question qu'il se posa en haut des gradins, à côté de Narcissa, toute habillée d'un vert éclatant, à l'image de tous les serpentards hurlant et sifflant de toutes leurs forces pour encourager leur équipe qui arrivait sur le terrain les bras levés.

Il était la seule ombre planant sur ce tableau bon-enfant.

Le match allait commencer.

 **x**

 **x**

-Eh voici l'équipe des gryffondors !, hurla Henry Boot dans le microphone.

C'était inhabituel d'entendre la voix du serdaigle remplacer celle de Sirius Black. Mais quand on voyait ce dernier sur le terrain, on oubliait ce détail.

Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui brillait ce jour-là, dans le stade, mais bien James Potter qui se faisait applaudir par tous les gryffondors en furie, agitant des drapeaux aux couleurs de leur maison, brandissant des têtes de lions gigantesques, portant des masques et des banderoles « Allez Jamie ».

Lucius Malfoy étincelait lui aussi à sa manière, sur son balai dernier cri, son sourire mauvais toujours bien en place. Les attrapeurs étaient comme toujours les deux joueurs les plus attendus. Mais cette année, c'était encore plus flagrant : ils cumulaient tous deux les postes de capitaines et d'attrapeur.

Le public était également inhabituellement divisé en deux et non en quatre seules les couleurs des équipes en concurrence dominaient : le rouge et le vert. Et pour cause, les serdaigles avaient décidé de se rallier aux gryffondors pour augmenter la pigmentation écarlate du public, alors que les poufsouffles, eux, s'étaient vu menacés par les serpentards de porter la couleur verdâtre de leur maison, sous peine de représailles organisées – comme on s'en doute, parfaitement illégales.

Les bavardages des élèves enthousiastes et des professeurs, couverts par la musique rythmée, s'élevaient en un bruit assourdissant qui s'amplifia encore quand les joueurs prirent leurs places respectives en vue du coup d'envoi.

Le match commença par le lâché des deux cognards et du vif d'or.

Lucius, à l'aide de son balai avant-gardiste, passa à une vitesse vertigineuse près du public, leur arrachant des « OOOhhhh » admiratifs. Il nargua Potter en fonçant droit sur lui pour repartir en flèche vers le haut du stade, encouragé par ses supporters ravis de telles provocations.

-Il est génial, souffla Narcissa à Severus.

Ce dernier n'osa pas trop répondre. Il commençait à se rendre compte de _certaines choses_.

Potter ne se laissa pas abattre. Aussitôt redynamisé par l'attitude agressive de son adversaire, il s'élança immédiatement à travers le stade à la recherche du vif d'or qu'il croyait avoir aperçu. Black, Bell et Johnson essayaient de se faire passer le souaffle mais les batteurs de serpentard usaient de mille ruses pour les arroser d'une pluie de cognards, tous évités de justesse.

Au milieu de tous ces bons joueurs, il y avait Carrow et Dolohov, qui, on pouvait objectivement le dire, étaient complètement perdus. _Le destin se venge pour moi de ces deux abrutis_ , pensa Severus. En effet, leur premier match devait réellement les impressionner car ils rataient toutes les passes de Farley, qui pourtant ne manquait pas de créativité pour réussir au mieux son rôle de poursuiveuse.

Au bout de vingt minutes, le premier but fut enfin marqué par les poursuiveurs de gryffondor, dont l'équipe menait désormais le match 10-0.

Severus commençait à se poser _certaines questions._

Tout de suite après ce but, la colère de Malfoy se fit ressentir. Il feignit d'avoir vu le vif d'or pour initier une course poursuite avec Potter, pensant ainsi le fatiguer inutilement. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Potter, lui, avait réellement aperçu le vif et ne prit pas du tout part à son petit jeu. Il suivit la précieuse balle dorée des yeux, scrutant les alentours pour ne pas la perdre de vue et...

Et ce qu'il passa devant ses yeux n'était pas le vif, mais le corps de Malfoy qui dégringolait des airs et plongeait droit vers le sol.

Son balai ne répondait plus.

-SIRIUS !, vociféra Potter.

Mais c'était trop tard. Black, essayant désespéramment de rattraper Malfoy, n'avait pas fait attention au cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur sa tête. La violence de l'impact le fit tomber de son balai et son corps se fracassa en un bruit mat sur la pelouse verte et humide. Suivit de celui de Malfoy.

Severus poussa un cri effroyable qui fut recouvert par celui de Narcissa et de tous les élèves totalement paniqués. Un silence de mort s'empara en suite de tout le stade à la vue des deux corps restant inanimés. Dumbledore ordonna de mettre fin au match et les équipes descendirent à vitesse grand V pour entourer et évacuer leurs joueurs blessés.

Narcissa se retourna vers Severus. Dans son regard brûlaient déjà tous les soupçons qui l'assaillirent.

-Est-ce que c'est toi ?, demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le préfet garda le silence.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me venger pour ce qu'il m'a fait !, cracha-t-elle à voix basse. Et encore moins d'essayer de le tuer !

Narcissa détourna la tête et descendit les gradins d'un pas furieux, laissant Severus tout seul avec son cœur fracassant irrégulièrement les parois de sa poitrine.

Il se sentait horriblement oppressé, peinait à respirer et du se rasseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que le destin se vengeait de sa vengeance ? Black... en essayant de réparer son erreur, même involontairement... s'était _tout_ _pris_. Tout ça pour finalement _blesser_ Narcissa.

Severus n'arrivait pas à réaliser l'ampleur du désastre... et de sa souffrance. Comment avait-il pu aussi mal évaluer la situation ? C'était inimaginable. Est-ce qu'il était en train de cauchemarder ? Il prit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le dos douloureusement courbé, et se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer.

Il était complètement épouvanté par son acte.

 **x**

 **x**

Le bilan n'était pas aussi lourd que prévu. Malfoy s'en sortait avec une côte cassée, rapidement réparée par les soins de Pomfresh. Pour Black, cela se corsait légèrement. Les lésions à la tête ne pouvaient se soigner aussi rapidement que les os brisés. Il fallait attendre, et cette attente était estimée à un mois de convalescence.

-Chers élèves, annonça Dumbledore avant le repas, le soir même. La victoire du match est attribuée à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour l'intention honorable qu'a eu notre cher Sirius Black, encore à l'infirmerie pour le moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos camarades sont tous deux entre de bonnes mains. Nos analyses montrent que la chute de Lucius Malfoy est due à un dysfonctionnement anormal de son balai, un prototype encore en phase de test. _Nimbus_ le dédommagera intégralement, même si l'argent ne rachète pas la santé... Voilà pour ce qui est du Quidditch.

« Je vous rappelle à tous de veiller à respecter le couvre-feu, trop de retenues ont été distribuées par les préfets ces derniers temps. Les cachots sont pleins d'élèves bravant le règlement et je crains de devoir passer à des mesures supérieures si cela ne cesse pas bientôt. Bon appétit. »

 _Foutu gryffondor, foutu héro, foutu Black_ , pensa Severus. Il lança un regard mort à Narcissa qui mangeait avec ses amies de septième année. L'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous, à la table des serpents comme des lions, malgré leur victoire. Severus avait réussi à démoraliser tout le château.

...

x

…

« Rogue ? » chuchota une voix étonnée lorsque Severus fit une entrée fracassante à l'infirmerie en brancard.

- _Black_?, imita ce dernier en roulant des yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens m'excuser, déclara Severus, une fois que Pomfresh était partie de la pièce.

-T'excuser ? _Toi_ ? Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi en _brancard_?

-Petite mise en scène, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-...Ok ?

-...

-J'attends tes explications, Rogue.

Mais le dit Rogue était totalement absorbé par la contemplation du visage meurtri de Sirius. Qui avait toujours cette beauté insolente. Severus s'en aurait vraiment voulu si il avait endommagé ce visage parf-

-Rogue !, s'impatienta Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

-Tout est de ma faute, souffla-t-il en détournant vivement les yeux.

-Pour... ?

-Pour _ça_ , répondit le serpentard en pointant le bandage enroulé sur une partie du crâne de Black.

Le gryffondor pouffa.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu t'es déguisé en cognard ?

-Non, imbécile ! C'est ma faute pour... _Malfoy_ , avoua-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, mais il se reprit vite.

-Alors ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses... ça ne sert à rien de venir ici pour soulager ta conscience, fit-il lentement.

-Je me fous de ce stupide Malfoy !, lâcha le serpentard avec agacement. C'est envers toi que je m'excuse !

-...En fait, pourquoi tu as fais ça, Rogue ?

Le serpentard grimaça.

-J'ai fait certains mauvais calculs.

-Je vois... commença-t-il. Non, je ne comprends rien.

-Je me suis vengé, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, je ne pensais pas que-

Il s'arrêta en voyant le minuscule sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, déclara-t-il.

-Je... Non, Black !

-Menteur, s'esclaffa-t-il, une lueur espiègle brillant dans ses yeux clairs.

-Black !, s'indigna le serpentard. Je suis venu pour te demander pardon... en digne préfet.

-Très préfet, comme attitude, de se venger d'un élève.

-Je ne suis pas _tout le temps_ préfet !

-C'est bon. J'accepte tes excuses, Rogue. Puisque tu t'inquiètes tellement, lança-t-il nonchalamment.

-Descends sur terre Black. Nous nous devons d'avoir des relations cordiales. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

-J'ai compris, _Severus_ , répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le concerné l'ignora avec superbe et lui tourna définitivement dos. Le rire cristallin de Sirius s'éleva dans la pièce.

 **x**

 **x**


	10. Infirmerie

**Chapitre 9**

-Eh merde, jura le gryffondor en reconnaissant la personne qui lançait des regards inquiets à travers la pièce tout en demandant l'autorisation à Pomfresh d'entrer.

Severus releva la tête.

-Narcissa, souffla-t-il.

La préfète entra et courra se jeter sur Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé, Sev ?, s'écria-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Sirius ricana.

-Oh toi, le dégénéré, je ne t'ai pas sonné !

-Un problème, espèce de-

-STOP !, ordonna le serpentard.

Silence. La pièce était chargée de questionnements. Severus fixait Narcissa avec des yeux implorant le pardon.

-Oh, ça va, fit-elle en roulant des yeux. J'avais juste besoin de digérer _tout ça_... Mais on en parlera quand il n'y aura pas d'oreilles indiscrètes traînant dans le coin... Comment tu vas ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Est-ce que...

-Tout va bien, Narcissa, répondit-il avec un sourire qui coupa le souffle de l'autre Black.

La préfète soupira de soulagement.

-Tu m'expliqueras plus en détail ce soir, lança-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Je retourne en cours !

Elle sortit de la pièce, non sans gratifier son cousin d'un regard meurtrier.

-... Est-ce que tu sors avec ma cousine, Rogue ?, demanda suspicieusement le gryffondor.

-Bien-sûr que non !

-Vous n'allez pas ensemble, lâcha-t-il avec aplomb.

-C'est facile de dire ça, Black, mais pourrais-tu au moins me voir avec quelqu'un ?

-...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut en baillant le serpentard.

Sirius n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait eu envie de répondre. Alors il ne l'avait pas fait.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as à la tête, exactement ?, demanda Severus après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable.

-Traumatisme crânien, paraît-il.

-Ça... fait mal ?

-Merci de t'inquiéter, pouffa Sirius.

- _Black !_

-On m'a drogué de potion antidouleur, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu veux la vérité ?... Je pourrais déjà sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir.

-Vraiment ?, s'étonna Severus.

-Oui, mais j'ai fait croire que ça n'allait pas du tout, affirma-t-il.

Le serpentard le regarda avec perplexité.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu dis la vérité ou si c'est le gryffondor complètement écervelé qui parle.

-Rogue !, s'indigna-t-il. Tu viens de rompre notre première discussion _civilisée_ !

L'interpellé haussa indifféremment les épaules.

-Bon, faisons un marché, recommença prudemment Sirius. Je t'explique pourquoi je reste ici si tu me dis ce que Malfoy t'a fait.

-... D'accord, céda-t-il.

-Tu vois, Pénélope Brown, dans ma classe ? En quelque sorte, elle, comment dire-

-Tu sors avec elle, Black, fit le serpentard qui roula théâtralement des yeux pour masquer son malaise.

-Voilà, approuva Sirius. J'ai découvert que Peter en était amoureux.

-Ah... ?

-Je veux l'éloigner de moi en restant ici le plus longtemps possible, articula-t-il en ignorant le regard sidéré de Severus.

-C'est ridicule. On dirait une idée de serpentard pour ne pas avoir à rompre soi-même.

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes, petit malin, déclama pompeusement Sirius. Je reste ici surtout pour qu'elle aille demander de mes nouvelles à Peter... et qu'ils se rapprochent !

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel, avoua le serpentard en haussant très haut un sourcil sombre.

-Normal, Rogue. C'est mon idée !, se vanta-t-il.

-Pettigrew n'a aucune chance.

-Ah oui ?, demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Severus essaya de contrôler le rosissement de ses joues.

-Regarde Pettigrew... et regarde _toi_.

-Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte !

-... Justement ?, lança le serpentard en détournant rapidement les yeux.

-Oh. Merci Rogue. Décidément, cette discussion est la plus agréable que nous ayons eu, répondit-il avec malice.

-Bref, le coupa sèchement Severus. Cette idée est stupide, juste parce que tu es prêt à mettre en jeu ta scolarité pour offrir une chance à ton imbécile d'ami de sortir avec... ta copine. Franchement, tu ne vois pas que c'est... grotesque ?

-Je ne suis pas réellement amoureux, fit indifféremment Sirius. Et je n'aime pas vraiment l'école.

-Ça ne te fait rien de remettre tout ton travail de préfet sur le dos d'Evans pendant un mois ?

-C'est bon, Rogue, j'ai compris ! rigola le gryffondor. Avoue que les rondes en ma compagnie te manquent !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer, bon sang !, s'exaspéra-t-il, le cœur battant exagérément vite.

-Avoue le et je sortirai d'ici plus tôt, souffla Sirius en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles sombres du serpentard, qui détourna les yeux.

-Non, Black.

-Menteur, sourit le gryffondor.

-Sors plus tôt et je l'avouerai... peut-être, fit Severus avec un air énigmatique.

-Foutu serpentard !, s'esclaffa-t-il. Bon... à toi maintenant. Qu'a fait le cher Lucius ?

-Malfoy ne m'a rien fait de spécial, déclara calmement le serpentard.

-La _vérité_ , Rogue !

-C'est vrai. Il ne m'a rien fait. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté ton stupide marché, le nargua-t-il.

-Quoi ! Je me répète sûrement, mais _foutu serpentard_ !

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit.

-J' _adore_ marchander avec les gryffondors, lança-t-il d'un ton exagérément rêveur.

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux de Black se délectant de son expression. Le gryffondor déglutit.

-Bon... pour qui te vengeais-tu, dans ce cas ?

-Crois-tu vraiment que je vais lâcher cette information, comme ça ? Tu en sais déjà trop.

-Pff... Je le sais. Narcissa !

-Est-ce que c'est réellement la première fois que ton cerveau fonctionne, Black ?, demanda Severus, faussement incrédule.

-Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, tu me fatigues.

Sirius avait tellement roulé des yeux qu'il avait le tournis.

-Rien de ce qu'on s'est dit ne sortira de cette pièce, compris ?, le menaça soudainement le serpentard.

-Ah bon ? Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt, j'ai mis Dumbledore sur écoute ! Allô, Albus ? Oui ?...

-...Ton humour vole _très_ bas, soupira Severus qui n'arrivait plus à dissimuler son amusement.

 **x**

 **x**

-Monsieur Rogue ? Vous allez mieux, visiblement, déclara Mme Pomfresh en voyant Severus assis sur son lit, discutant énergiquement avec Sirius.

-Beaucoup mieux. Je me sens prêt à retourner en cours.

-Bien... Vous pouvez sortir, dans ce cas. Cela devait être un problème de tension. Ne manquez surtout pas le repas de ce soir. Et si jamais vous sentez que vous allez de nouveau vous évanouir, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

-Merci. Je n'hésiterai pas.

Il se leva et se dirigera vers la porte. « Bon rétablissement Black. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop... pendant un mois », railla-t-il.

Black roula des yeux mais il sentait que Severus avait raison. A peine deux minutes après son départ, il éprouvait déjà le besoin de sortir : le nouveau silence de la pièce l'oppressait. Il ne savait même pas si il tiendrait encore plus de vingt quatre heures. L'idée de faire la ronde du lendemain avec Rogue était omniprésente dans sa tête... Bizarrement, il en avait plus envie que de mettre à exécution son plan pour que Pénélope et Peter se rapprochent. Et il pouvait bien être un peu égoïste, non ? Il avait réalisé son lot d'actes héroïques pour l'année en essayant de rattraper l'andouillette de Malfoy, et ça lui avait coûté trois jours interminables, cloîtré dans cette pièce hyper-stérilisée. Il avait le droit, à présent, de mettre entre parenthèses ses bonnes intentions. D'ailleurs, vouloir faire son devoir de préfet était encore plus honorable que d'offrir sa petite amie à Peter, quand on y pensait bien car au lieu d'essayer de satisfaire une seule personne, il choisissait de veiller sur le château entier. C'était définitivement préférable... si on arrivait à ignorer que la seule raison à toutes ces justifications douteuses était l'envie démesurée de repasser du temps avec Rogue.

Qu'importe. Demain soir, il serait de sortie.

 **x**

 **x**

-Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment pardonné ?, demanda soudainement Severus avec une grimace gênée.

-Évidemment, Sev ! Ce serait le comble que je te reproche d'avoir eu une attitude serpentarde. La vengeance est une de nos meilleures traditions, c'est évident. Un malheur n'arrive jamais deux fois chez nous : on y veille en répondant à chaque coup. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas attendre bêtement que les gens se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont pas à nous manquer de respect, il faut leur donner immédiatement une bonne leçon de vie. Nous ne sommes pas ces blaireaux qui offrent leur pardon à des personnes sans scrupules. Cela se ressent : Serpentard est la seule maison si admirée. Ou crainte, mais cela revient au même. Il ne faut pas être trop gentil, il ne faut pas attendre que les gens te piétinent, il ne faut pas rester muet face à l'agression ! Par contre » Sa voix était subitement devenue un murmure menaçant. « Touche encore une fois à Lucius et tu es un homme mort, Severus Rogue.

-...Promis, répondit Severus, légèrement décontenancé par son changement brusque de ton.

-Bien, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu peux à présent me dire pourquoi tu visites le déshonneur des Black à l'infirmerie ?

-Je me sentais mal ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mentit Severus avec aplomb.

Narcissa lui lança un regard tout à fait sceptique.

-En tout cas, reprit le serpentard, ça nous a permis de nous réconcilier, tous les deux.

-C'était vraiment une belle façon de faire d'une pierre deux coups, Sev, lança Narcissa, l'air de rien.

-...Merci.

-Donc tu avoues ! Tu voulais juste voir mon abruti de cousin et me faire accourir à ton chevet !

-Tu déformes tout, Narcissa !

-Tu es beaucoup trop serpentard à mon goût, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu manipules mieux que moi.

Elle souffla de dépit devant le fier sourire de Severus.

 **x**

 **x**

Le lendemain matin, Severus savourait le plaisir de se balader dans les couloirs dans être interrompu par quelconque imbécile. Il ne s'y habituerait sûrement jamais. C'était trop beau de passer devant des gryffondors sans se faire huer ou cracher dessus. Puisque tous imitaient Potter et que Potter ne faisait rien sans Black... il avait intérêt à maintenir une relation cordiale avec ce dernier. Ainsi, il pourrait s'assurer de finir sa scolarité dans la joie et la bonne humeur... si de telles sensations fortes étaient réellement compatibles avec sa nature.

Cela lui laissait également plus de temps pour chercher une solution alternative à la magie noire. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer : ce n'était pas viable. Bientôt, les effets du sort s'annuleront à nouveau et Severus craignait de voir l'état de son corps... car il avait presque mal, même sans le sortilège. Cela n'annonçait vraiment _rien_ de bon. Sa dent devait être complètement infectée, son poignet foulé sûrement brisé, les hématomes sur son visage et sur son ventre devaient s'être encore étendus... mais le coup de couteau de l'année dernière devait bien être la blessure la plus inquiétante. Située à l'épaule, en continuant de s'aggraver à cette vitesse, elle pourrait très bientôt le mettre directement en danger.

Et bientôt pouvait être ce soir.

-Tiens, Rogue, lança une voix familière derrière lui. Tu t'occupes de la ronde, ce soir ?

Severus se retourna et eut un coup au cœur quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Black.

-Le rétablissement fut plutôt rapide !... Mais non. Je suis occupé.

-Occupé _après_ le couvre-feu ? demanda-t-il avec une moue dubitative.

-Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires, Black ?

-Lily ne peut pas se charger de la ronde..., mentit Sirius. Tu dois venir.

-Tu la feras avec Narcissa dans ce cas. Bon courage, lança-t-il indifféremment en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible.

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il espérait que Black changerait d'avis, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le croiser, _lui_ , ce soir, quand il se rendrait illégalement à la bibliothèque. Narcissa devait se charger de le couvrir en évitant les endroits stratégiques, mais si le préfet l'accompagnant était Black... Les choses se corsaient terriblement. Il était têtu comme une mule et franchement trop perspicace quand il le voulait.

 **x**

 **x**

Assis sur un banc, les quatre Maraudeurs profitaient de la pause de midi avec un régal non dissimulé. Ils éclataient bruyamment en des rires semblables à des aboiements ravis, se tapaient régulièrement dans les mains, faisaient des concours de lancés de marrons, pouffaient peu subtilement en voyant passer le groupe d'amies de Pénélope Brown... Ils étaient tous aux anges de voir Sirius revenir si vite parmi eux car il était un véritable aimant à jolies filles. Et même si James et lui étaient théoriquement en couple, cela ne freinait en rien leurs comportements d'adolescents volages et populaires. Mais d'autres choses étaient liées directement au rétablissement miraculeux de Sirius, comme la reprise de leurs activités nocturnes.

-Ah, Padfoot, j'ai demandé à Lily de se charger de la ronde de ce soir pour qu'on puisse enfin reprendre les opérations ! s'écria James avec enthousiasme.

-Super... et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, finalement ?

-Mission bouse d'hippogriffe, proposa Peter.

-...

-Peter, que veux-tu dire ? demanda Remus avec une incompréhension palpable.

-Je sais que ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec le dortoir de serpentard... mais ce nom convient bien à la particularité de l'aventure, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-...Oui. Si tu veux, accorda James. Donc ce soir, on cartographie la tanière des serpents ! C'est le dernier dortoir, après, le plus dur sera fait ! Mais il faut le faire.

-Oui, approuva Remus. Tu as bien demandé à Lily de nous couvrir, James ? Ce serait vraiment super si elle emmenait la préfète de serpentard autre part que devant leurs dortoirs... Vers la bibliothèque semble être le plus sûr.

-T'as raison ! Je vais le faire immédiatement. Attendez moi là.

 **x**

 **x**

la catastrophe arrive d'un bon pas, comme vous le voyez ! Que va-t-il se passer... ? Bah... vous verrez. La semaine prochaine.

Une review fait toujours plaisir, savoir qu'on est lu est important et... c'est quand même _un peu_ à ça que sert le site. Alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire, une question, une remarque, une critique,... sentez-vous le droit de me laisser un petit commentaire.

Certes je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour moi mais je prendrai toujours, à un moment ou à un autre, le temps de vous répondre. Et ça me fait plaisir tout simplement, surtout que l'écriture est un des derniers loisirs qu'il me reste, à part boire du thé, lire, manger du chocolat et faire du sport.

Bon week-end à tous :D


	11. Le puits

Merci pour vos follows, vos favs et ta review, Roxy, à laquelle je répondrai très bientôt !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 10**

« -Evans ! s'énerva Narcissa. Nous n'allons pas faire demi tour maintenant, c'est absurde ! Nous sommes _déjà_ passées devant la bibliothèque !

-Mais non ! répliqua la gryffondore. C'est faux !

-Bon d'accord. On y retourne et après tu arrêtes tes simagrées ! Le plus important, c'est les dortoirs ! »

Severus observait la scène, tapi dans l'ombre. Décidément, Lily donnait du fil à retordre ce soir, même à Narcissa, qui d'habitude la gérait avec une facilité étonnante. Et même si c'était rassurant que Black ne soit pas avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. S'il ne faisait pas la ronde, cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu un empêchement plus important que celui de Lily, et que par conséquent, il pouvait théoriquement se trouver n'importe où... surtout hors de son dortoir, en fait. Peut-être qu'encore une fois ce n'était que cette histoire de loup-garou. Mais ce genre d'événements s'anticipaient, alors que là, Black lui avait sciemment annoncé être libre pour effectuer la ronde.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit à l'écoute des pas des préfètes s'éloignant... Il valait mieux attendre ici qu'elles repassent devant lui, et ensuite, il s'introduirait dans la bibliothèque pour chercher le manuscrit qu'il lui fallait. Les risques inutiles étaient à bannir absolument pendant une mission aussi cruciale que celle-ci.

 **x**

 **x**

-CHUT ! s'exclama Peter encore moins discrètement que les bavardages de ses amis. Lily est devant la bouse d'hippogriffe !

-Quelle signe a-t-elle fait ? demanda Sirius.

-Le puits.

-Merde, jura James. On reste ici.

-Venez là, personne ne nous verra, fit Remus en désignant une statue très large sur le bord du chemin.

 **x**

 **x**

Au même moment Severus venait de sortir de la bibliothèque, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé son manuscrit de guérison. C'était toujours de la magie noire, mais peut-être contenait-il des sorts moins dangereux, même si plus compliqués. Tant pis ! Il n'avait pas le temps de devenir médicomage, et le temps, justement, lui était compté.

James poussa un cri inarticulé en voyant la silhouette de Rogue s'avancer dans l'allée. Sirius plaqua sa main sur la bouche son ami, tandis que Remus prit la même précaution pour Peter. Ces deux là étaient vraiment trop impulsifs. Sirius observa le serpentard et vit qu'il avait un manuscrit épais entre les mains... Et connaissant Rogue, il se doutait que ce livre avait des chances d'être un condensé d'illégalité. Il essaya de ne pas le faire remarquer aux autres, néanmoins il comprit en observant les yeux dorés de Remus que cette information ne lui avait pas non plus échappé.

-C'est parfait, il rentre dans son dortoir, murmura James. Nous allons le suivre, comme ça, nous n'aurons même pas à prononcer le mot de passe.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se faufilèrent à la suite du serpentard avec une discrétion travaillée. Peter, qui était le plus petit, se chargeait de guider les autres en passant le premier. Quand un obstacle important se présentait, Sirius prenait sa place afin de prendre les meilleures décisions. Potter, lui, était en général celui qui faisait diversion en cas de rencontre inattendue. Quant à Remus, il fermait la marche et surveillait attentivement les parages, à l'affût du moindre espion ou préfet. Ils réussirent grâce à cette technique à se faufiler dans le dortoir de serpentard sans que Severus ne s'en aperçoive, malgré le regard de désapprobation totale que leur lançaient les tableaux accrochés au mur. Ils attendirent que le serpentard ait pénétré sa chambre pour continuer leur chemin, la précieuse carte enchantée dans leur poche, se dessinant au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Ils allèrent jusqu'au fond de l'allée, puis s'arrêtèrent. Après s'être lancés un regard entendu, ils firent demi-tour : il fallait maintenant passer par le dortoir des filles pour compléter le plan.

Tout à coup des éclats de voix bruyants explosèrent dans l'une des chambres. Toujours avec discrétion, ils se rapprochèrent de l'endroit et reconnurent la chambre dans laquelle Rogue était entrée.

-... ce que Rogue a ramené ! Réponds ! C'est quoi !

Un bruit sec retentit à coté d'eux et les fit sursauter. Cela indiquait vraisemblablement qu'un corps venait d'être projeté contre le mur sur lequel ils avaient collé leurs oreilles pour écouter la conversation.

-C'est bien simple, Rogue, nous te le confisquons !

Le mur trembla une deuxième fois, entraînant des regards effarés chez les Maraudeurs. Sirius sentait son sang bouillir de rage. Soudain, un cri strident retentit, un cri de pur stupeur. Qui n'était pas celui de Rogue.

-... Carrow, regarde...

Sirius lança un regard résolu à ses amis.

-N'y vas pas, Padfoot, protesta Peter. C'est trop dangereux !

Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Non !, s'écrièrent les trois autres, paniqués.

Sirius abaissa la clenche et entra dans la pièce, baguette en main. Ce qu'il vit le fit d'abord reculer d'effroi : Severus avait le visage défiguré par des hématomes violacés et semblait gémir de douleur. Il pressait ses mains contre son épaule visiblement ensanglantée.

En voyant les deux autres se diriger sur lui en grognant, il leur lança un rapide _Stupefix_ , puis appela le reste des Maraudeurs.

-Allez prévenir Dumbledore, le cas est très grave, murmura-t-il à Remus, qui hocha la tête. Moi je reste ici.

-N-Non ! protesta Rogue, qui avait entendu le nom du directeur. Black !... Non !

Heureusement, il était trop faible pour se débattre davantage. Il semblait au bord de l'inconscience et avait le même regard que le jour où il s'était évanoui, pendant la ronde. Un regard remplit de souffrance mêlé de résignation. Ses paupières se fermèrent, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper.

-Pas...pas Dumbledore... Black... pas... pas ça.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait que le regarder avec pitié en attendant que ses amis reviennent.

-Désolé Rogue... je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue meurtrie.

Son cœur était douloureusement compressé dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue irait si mal ou qu'il le retrouverait dans un tel état... Si il ne faisait rien, de telles blessures pouvaient être irrémédiables. Il se demanda si c'étaient réellement les deux abrutis de Carrow et Dolohov qui avait réussi à lui faire ça à l'instant... ça semblait être les conséquences d'actes beaucoup plus violents et anciens, vu la couleur criarde des hématomes.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il a demi-voix.

Mais Severus avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Sirius souleva sa main posée sur son épaule et découvrit que la blessure était anormalement profonde et saignait très abondamment. Pour vu que Dumbledore arrive vite ! pensa-t-il. Son regard inquiet dériva sur la pièce et se posa sur le manuscrit que Dolohov tenait encore dans ses mains pétrifiées. _Guérir par le mal._ Sirius frissonna violemment : alors c'était _ça_ , que Rogue essayait de faire avec la magie noire. Il voulait se soigner lui-même.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore, qui venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte, visiblement touché par le même raisonnement que lui.

-C'est horrible, répondirent les quatre Maraudeurs.

-Vite ! s'exclama le directeur qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Sirius, reste ici et modifie les souvenirs de ces deux gaillards. Tu nous rejoindras ensuite. Peter, Remus et James, tenez fermement le corps de Severus. Nous allons transplaner directement dans mon bureau.

 **x**

 **x**

-Sortez, fit Dumbledore d'un ton sans appel.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sirius était revenu après avoir modifié les souvenirs des camarades de chambrée de Severus. Tout ce qu'ils se rappelaient, était eux deux, s'embrassant fougueusement puis allant directement se coucher, après avoir fait une partie d'échec dans la baignoire, nus. Oui, Sirius en avait profité pour inventer _la_ scène qui les rendraient confus pour le restant de leur vie et à laquelle ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter de penser, jusqu'à oublier leur plaisir manifeste à violenter Severus. Plus jamais. Sirius ne laisserait _plus jamais_ ces deux imbéciles poser se serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le serpentard.

Dumbledore, après avoir analysé la situation, avait pris une mine très grave. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rieurs du tout, il ne faisait que pester en cherchant des informations dans de nombreux parchemins et manuscrits, marmonnait à voix basse des sortilèges, tapait du pieds, parlait à son perroquet géant, inspectait le torse nu de Severus sous tous les angles... Angles que Sirius avait sûrement mieux analysés que lui, tellement il avait été absorbé par cet exercice. A présent, le directeur semblait avoir trouvé une solution. Sirius n'en avait jamais douté. Si un sorcier était capable de résoudre le problème de Rogue, qui d'autre que Dumbledore ? C'était littéralement _le_ sorcier le plus puissant et le plus intelligent... Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour Remus. Mais dans les yeux clairs et tirés de Dumbledore, l'accablement était néanmoins plus lisible que l'espoir. Chacun de ses gestes semblaient crier « cela va être extrêmement compliqué, extrêmement épuisant, extrêmement risqué » Mais il allait le faire. Quand même.

Les Maraudeurs sortirent du bureau, laissant Dumbledore et sa magie s'occuper du cas du serpentard. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que tout se passe bien.

Peter bailla et demanda aux autres si ils voulaient aussi rentrer au dortoir. Tous acceptèrent, sauf Sirius.

-Je reste, avait-il juste dit.

Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas dormir tant qu'il ne saurait pas l'issue de l'opération. Autant rester ici, au plus proche de la réponse. Les regards interrogatifs ou désapprobateurs de ses amis ne pouvaient rien y changer. Il avait tellement peur ! Il ne se souvenait pas un jour s'être inquiété de la sorte. Du genre, ses doigts étaient gelés par l'attente, son cœur s'emballait irrégulièrement en repensant au corps blessé de Severus, ses mains s'agitaient de tremblements nerveux, et chaque pensée, chaque parole, chaque acte le ramenant au souvenir du serpentard lui provoquait une vive douleur au cœur et une tension extrême dans tout son corps. Il essayait de se détendre en s'asseyant par terre, la tête reposant contre le mur, mais rien. Rien ne pouvait le calmer. Respirer l'étouffait. Il sentait l'appréhension couler dans ses veines plus vite que son sang et les images douloureuses du visage meurtri de Severus repassaient inlassablement devant ses yeux clos. Cela virait à l'obsession. Il se sentait devenir complètement fou, hanté par la crainte du danger planant au-dessus du corps allongé dans la pièce d'à côté. Et si il ne s'en remettait jamais ? Et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas assez puissant pour le guérir ? Sirius en voulait également à Severus pour son comportement irresponsable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait appel à un médicomage classique ? Pourquoi avait-il préféré essayer de tout faire lui-même avec de la _magie noire_ ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il prévenu personne de ce que lui faisaient subir Carrow et Dolohov ? _Pourquoi les serpentards sont-ils tellement fiers, au point de ne jamais demander de l'aide ?_ Mais une petite voix terrible en lui, lui soufflait que tout ça n'était pas seulement l'œuvre des deux serpentards... Il y avait autre chose. Peut-être quelque chose de si douloureux ou honteux qu'il lui avait été impossible d'en parler... Sirius se demanda s'il saurait jamais la vérité.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

-Sirius, souffla la voix éreintée de Dumbledore. Vas me chercher un Mme Pomfresh, tout de suite.

Le gryffondor bondit sur ses jambes mais n'osa pas partir sans demander :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Vas-y, lui répondit-il. Il n'y a plus de magie noire sur son corps, mais dans sa tête, oui.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclama Sirius.

-Le temps nous est compté. Dépêche toi !

 **x**

 **x**

A l'appel de Sirius, Pomfresh avait accouru dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Malheureusement elle fut vite dépassée par la gravité du cas. En effet, le directeur avait réussi à retirer toute magie noire des blessures de Severus, mais cet acte avait eu des conséquences dramatiques : les blessures étaient à présent trois fois plus profondes, infectées ou étendues qu'avant. Celle a l'épaule, surtout, venait d'ouvrir une artère et le sang coulait à flot. Il fallait un médicomage. C'était nécessaire. Dumbledore était très bon pour combattre les mauvais sorts, Pomfresh était une bonne infirmière scolaire... Mais ça en restait là. Sirius fut encore une fois chargé de joindre un médicomage de St Barts, une certaine Mme Andremy qui transplana directement dans le bureau de proviseur qui servait à présent de salle opératoire.

Sirius, exclu des opérations, devait se contenter d'attendre devant la porte, à écouter des bribes de conversations se résumant aux ordres de la médicomage, aux expliquations de Dumbledore et aux exclamations de Pomfresh. La nuit commençait à se faire moins noire.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Dumbledore.

-Sirius, vas te coucher. Il est cinq heure. Il faut que tu dormes un peu et que tu ailles en cours, d'accord ?

Le gryffondor secoua la tête.

-Bon. Reste si tu veux, mais nous sommes loin d'avoir fini. Le cas de ton ami est extrêmement complexe...

-Ce n'est pas mon... » Sirius s'arrêta en comprenant que ce n'était certainement pas le plus urgent. « Pourquoi ? Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Visiblement, il n'a pas utilisé la magie noire que pour masquer ses blessures. Il est probable que des restes soient encore présents dans sa tête... dans ses souvenirs, pour être plus précis. Je n'arrive pas à y accéder. Cela nous empêche de le soigner aussi facilement que prévu, car quelque chose interfère avec nos sorts de guérison. Severus est un excellent occlumens car il a, pendant un moment, bloqué volontairement toutes mes tentatives d'entrer dans son esprit. Mais même maintenant que la médicomage l'a endormi et qu'il n'a plus conscience de ce que j'essaye de faire, certaines zones restent inaccessibles. Je redoute qu'il s'y cache encore des sorts destinés à agir directement sur sa mémoire, lancés pour que lui seul puisse les débloquer. C'est possible grâce à la magie noire, malheureusement...

-Je... Je me souviens de quelque chose, bégaya soudainement Sirius.

-Raconte moi, mon garçon. Le moindre indice pourrait nous permettre de mieux soigner Severus.

-C'était... pendant une ronde, un soir. N-J'étais de sortie, pendant le couvre-feu » Sirius baissa les yeux pour essayer de se donner un air coupable. « et Severus faisait la ronde avec Charlotte Abbot. Il m'a vu et a essayé de m'atteindre, mais avant qu'il y arrive je lui ai lancé un Stupefix pour l'immobiliser. Je voulais ensuite modifier ses souvenirs pour ne pas me faire punir ultérieurement » Sirius s'arrêta pour lui offrir une moue embarrassée. « mais il a réussi à se défaire miraculeusement du sort, et m'a supplié de ne surtout pas lancé d'oubliette...

-... c'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira le directeur. Il est très dangereux de faire cohabiter deux sorts aux propriétés identiques de magie blanche et noire au même endroit, et il le savait. Surtout dans le cerveau. Certains disent que l'esprit peut s'autodétruire, voire que la tête peut exploser tant les courants magiques se révulsent à l'intérieur. J'en déduis qu'il s'est lui même bloqué certains souvenirs avec des sorts très compliqués... et il est le seul à pouvoir s'en débarrasser, si je lui apprends comment faire. Mais le voudra-t-il seulement ?...

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur... Severus est quelqu'un de _très_ compliqué.

-Et qui a beaucoup souffert, visiblement, pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. T'a-t-il parlé un jour de ses parents ?

-Non... mise à part que son père est moldu et sa mère sorcière. C'est Lily qui me l'a dit, elle n'en sait pas plus.

-Je ne vais pas les prévenir pour le moment... car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Dumbledore. Pourtant, quand j'ai rencontré ses parents en première année, sa mère était une femme très aimable... Son père n'était pas là, il me semble. Rien n'a attiré mon attention cependant. Dans le doute, nous allons attendre d'avoir des explications. Sirius, reprit Dumbledore, j'y retourne. Je préférerais que tu rejoignes tes amis et que tu leur demandes de tenir absolument leurs langues. C'est impératif. Si les élèves apprennent que je n'expulse pas Severus alors qu'il a enfreint presque tous les points du règlement... son cas va en inspirer d'autres, bien plus malintentionnés, j'en ai peur.

Sirius hocha la tête et se précipita vers son dortoir.

 **x**

 **x**

Malheureusement, Dumbledore fut sûrement trop optimiste. Beaucoup trop. Car dès le déjeuner, les rumeurs les plus folles commencèrent à courir dans la Grande Salle. Grâce à Peter.

« A ce qu'il paraît, hier Rogue aurait attaqué quelqu'un »

« Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un vampire, ça ne fait aucun doute »

« Tu savais qu'apparemment Rogue est un mage noir ? Moi je m'en doutais, vu sa tête »

« Nous courrons tous un grand danger avec un tel criminel dans le château »

« Vivement qu'il soit expulsé, parce que là... »

Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Carrow et Dolohov, complètement épatés par la nouvelle et abasourdis par leurs souvenirs de la veille. Ils étaient écarlates en se parlant, n'osant même pas se regarder dans les yeux. Toutefois, ils ne faisaient que certifier aux autres que Rogue avait été absent toute la soirée, et que le connaissant, les rumeurs étaient encore trop gentillettes. Pour eux, Rogue n'était pas seulement un mage noir, mais un véritable mangemort, venu pour servir Voldemort et préparer un attentat dans le château.

Sirius ne tint pas longtemps. Il essaya d'éviter de se boucher violemment les oreilles et de partir en courant, mais il ne put s'empêcher, au bout de vingt minutes, de se lever rageusement de table et de quitter la Grande Salle à pas énervés.

Il voulait d'abord retourner dans son dortoir pour s'allonger un moment, histoire de récupérer quelques instants de sommeil. Mais ses pas dévièrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-A ta place, je n'irais pas le voir maintenant...

Sirius se retourna vers le directeur qui marchait pour le rattraper.

-Il va mieux, déclara-t-il. Parfaitement mieux, même.

-Mais ? demanda Sirius, les yeux plissés.

-Son état d'esprit... n'est pas vraiment le bon, fit Dumbledore en souriant avec embarras.

-A-t-il seulement déjà eu un bon état d'esprit ? rétorqua Sirius avec indifférence. Je ne serai pas long.

-Très bien, Sirius... Si tu insistes.

Dumbledore le conduisit à son bureau et ouvrit lentement la porte.

-Je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes, déclara-t-il.

Severus était assis sur son lit, le dos courbé, le regard fixe et absent. Il ne releva pas ses yeux quand Sirius entra. En fait, c'était comme si personne n'était entré.

-Euh ça... va ? demanda Sirius.

Aucune réaction.

-Rogue ?

En moins de deux secondes, Black était collé contre le mur et retenu fermement par les bras de Severus.

-Je ne veux _plus jamais_ te voir, compris ?, siffla-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Ses yeux noirs renvoyaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais. Le gryffondor resta paralysé par ce regard et ces mots percutants.

Dumbledore ouvrit précipitamment la porte, alerté par le bruit sec de cette intervention.

-Stop, lança-t-il avec découragement. Sors, Sirius.

 **x**

 **x**


	12. Déjà loin

Bon d'abord petit coup de gueule que je prends grand plaisir à lâcher. En fait, c'est une réponse à ta, que dis-je à _tes_ reviews, chère personne anonyme qui se reconnaîtra sûrement. Je n'arrive pas à mesurer l'agressivité de tes paroles. Peut-être qu'au fond tu ne cherchais pas à être mauvais, mais condescendent, ça, tu l'as été. DONC. Je m'adresse à toi, mais c'est un peu de la prévention, ne le prends pas trop personnellement : c'est pour transmettre un petit message à toutes les personnes qui seraient tentées de faire des remarques du même niveau que les tiennes c'est à dire bien bas et très peu constructif : **JE NE SUIS PAS JKR**. Et je ne suis pas en train de réécrire Harry Potter pour vous. Ça, je m'en fous. Apparemment on ne transplane pas dans le Poudlard de Rowling, très bien, super. Tu t'attendais à quoi en me le faisant remarquer avec condescendance ? A ce que je m'excuse, peut-être ? Eh bien non. Non. En aucun cas. J'écris une fiction : c'est bien pour prendre quelques libertés ! Et puis merde, je ne force personne à lire mes incohérences. Si ce genre de détails vous blesse dans votre orgueil de fan fuyez, fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps, parce que mes personnages ne sont pas prêts d'arrêter de transplaner : je l'ai dit.

BY THE WAY, je refuserai à l'avenir de prendre au sérieux les conseils précieux de quelqu'un qui écrit « Poudlar ». Un peu de crédibilité ne fait pas de mal, parfois. Retenez-vous si vous êtes incapables de faire mieux que moi. Et même si vous êtes capables de faire mieux, retenez-vous tous, en fait. J'écris tout d'abord pour mettre en scène une histoire, celle de Severus et Sirius et Narcissa et le reste telle que _**je**_ me l'imagine, et non pour faire la copie parfaite de l'œuvre de JKR. En fait, ce n'est même pas cette remarque qui me gêne. Vous avez le droit de l'exprimer, sachez juste que je m'en fous complètement... par contre, le manque de respect me met hors de moi. Je ne vous dois rien. Merci bien.

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui sont toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et à me laisser une petite review d'encouragement. C'est vraiment adorable et ça fait chaud au cœur. Je vous embrasse !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Sirius s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Ce n'était même pas qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction... Si, d'accord, il avait du mal à tout saisir. N'avait-il pas arrangé le problème de Severus ? Certes, le serpentard n'avait pas semblé vouloir réellement que le directeur soit mis dans la confidence, mais tout se finissait bien, non ? C'était positif, c'était... Sirius se prit le visage entre ses mains. Non, tout n'était pas rose. Il y avait ces imbéciles qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi sur Rogue. Mais franchement, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! Severus avait été en grand danger, et il fallait passer par là de toute façon... Non ? Sirius n'en savait rien. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, au fond ? Regarder le serpentard agoniser en lui soufflant quelques mots d'encouragement ?... Ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Vraiment.

Les yeux de Sirius commençaient à désagréablement le brûler... Il devait dormir. Tout de suite. Ce genre de réactions corporelles ne pouvaient pas arriver maintenant, en pleine journée. Tant pis pour les cours, tant pis pour le test de potion, tant pis pour Peter... Oh, oui, tant pis pour Peter. Qu'il se démerde tout seul devant sa feuille. Il ne l'aiderait pas aujourd'hui et pas avant longtemps. Pour qui se prenait-il, à tout balancer, comme ça ? Si c'était réellement à cause de lui que Rogue refusait de lui parler à nouveau... Il ne le pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Voire pas du tout. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il essayait de se dire, même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire... Rogue était... important pour lui. Trop important. Ce n'était pas un ami, c'était bien plus. C'était la première personne qui le faisait se sentir de la sorte depuis si longtemps... Et il ne fallait surtout pas commencer à se demander _pourquoi_. Parce que si il repensait à ses yeux sombres électrisant ton son corps, à cette voix suave quand il plaisantait, à cette peau d'ivoire recouvrant ces mains parfaites... Il était fichu.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et recouvrit ton son visage avec ses draps. Rogue... Severus... trop tard. Il tenait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge et ses yeux prendre feu. L'incendie s'était déclaré, les larmes coulant essayaient juste de l'éteindre.

 **x**

 **x**

Cela faisait une semaine que Sirius était devenu cet être apathique et morne. Il avait compris que Rogue était sérieux. Il ne lui avait plus parlé, ni regardé, ni... rien du tout. Quand il marchait dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa place près de Narcissa, comme en ce moment même, soit un silence de mort étouffait la salle, soit des bavardages comme le bruit d'une ruche d'abeilles en folie démarraient. Là, c'était plutôt le premier cas. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Severus qui s'avançait en sans bruit, ses cheveux noirs cachant une bonne partie de son visage extrêmement pâle, ses yeux sombres et froids lançant des éclairs furieux à quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui... Il était extraordinairement beau et inaccessible, à tel point que ça faisait atrocement mal. Mais c'était un peu dramatique, comme spectacle... Comme une mise en scène exagérée. Sirius avait du mal à croire que cette personne était la même que celle venue le visiter à l'infirmerie pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cela semblait insensé. Pourquoi avait-il autant changé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas un peu plus... heureux ? Mieux dans sa peau, sans toute cette magie noire en lui ?

Il eut la réponse le lendemain, quand, perdant patience, il attrapa Severus dans un couloir pour le lui demander.

-Tu veux la vérité Black ? Hein ? J'aurais préféré crever !, hurla-t-il en le repoussant violemment.

Sirius se posa la main au cœur en le regardant partir. Severus était effrayant. Et lui avait le cœur en miettes.

 **x**

 **x**

-Padfoot... qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Rien Moony. Tout va.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir à moi, tu sais...

-C'est juste que j'ai encore raté ce test de botanique...

-Tu te fous de la botanique. Par contre, tu ne te fous pas de Rogue.

Sirius releva des yeux ennuyés vers son ami.

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ?

-Il le faut, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Je vois les regards que tu lui lances... et je les ai toujours vus. Tu as rompu sans explication avec Pénélope, du jour au lendemain. Tu as cette attitude triste tout le temps. Tu-

-Établir la liste de mes défauts ne me fait pas me sentir mieux.

-Aimer Rogue n'est pas un défaut.

- _Pardon ?_ , s'indigna fortement Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que... Remus !

Le loup-garou croisa ses bras devant son torse en le défiant de le contredire.

-Je ne suis pas... ce que tu dis !

-Ne te donne pas ce mal en essayant de le nier, fit Remus avec une moue conciliante.

-Écoute, je ne veux **pas** en parler. Je ne veux pas y penser. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, d'accord ? Pas maintenant... _Plus_ maintenant !

-Qui te dit que tu n'as plus ta chance ?

- _Ma chance_ ?, répéta Sirius en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance avec Rogue ! A quoi ça te sert, de me faire avouer un truc pareil ? Hein ? A m'anéantir psychologiquement ? Dans ce cas c'est réussi !, s'emporta-t-il.

-Sirius... ce n'est pas en évitant ses problèmes qu'on les efface. Au contraire. Je ne veux que t'-

-Eh bien je m'en tape, de tes bonnes intentions !, explosa-t-il. Tu comprends ? Tu comprends que je voudrais l'oublier, et non discuter de mes... _sentiments_ ?, lança-t-il en crachant presque le dernier mot.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne dirai rien aux autres, répondit-il le loup-garou en lui serrant doucement le bras.

-Encore heureux ! Tu imagines le drame ?, fit Sirius d'un ton amer.

-Écoute, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive. Ils pourraient comprendre, tu ne penses pas ?

-Bien-sûr que non ! Ne sois pas stupide, tu les connais ! Toujours à juger le moindre détail, toujours à donner leur avis sur chacun de mes faits et gestes... Tu es le seul. Il n'y a que toi qui me comprends, Moony, répondit-il en se jetant dans les bras ouverts de son ami.

 **x**

 **x**

-Eh, oh ! Evans ! appela Narcissa.

-Quoi ? soupira la gryffondore.

-Écoute... Tu n'as pas à te charger de toutes les rondes juste parce que je suis la seule à venir...

-Merci pour ton indulgence, Black. Mais la prochaine fois tu peux simplement dire que tu veux parler à Sirius, lança-t-elle avec dédain.

-Écoute moi bien, jeune sixième année. Je ne vais pas avouer à haute voix ce que je ne peux même pas tolérer au fond de moi. Dis à Sirius de venir faire cette ronde, et à l'avenir ne fait plus l'insolente.

Narcissa ne laissa pas le temps à Lily de répondre quoi que ce soit et repartit avec un sourire hautain aux lèvres. Les gryffondors perdaient toujours à ce petit jeu ! Si quelqu'un pensait réellement arriver à lui clouer le bec, à _elle_... Il n'avait décidément pas fait le bon pari.

-Salut Narcissa, lança une voix grave en passant à côté d'elle.

-Salut, souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Bon. Il y avait peut-être ce blond platine en septième année qui y arrivait. Parfois. Mais c'était surtout qu'elle avait le souffle coupé, pas que... pas qu'elle n'avait réellement rien à répliquer.

 **x**

 **x**

Narcissa eut un soupir résigné quand elle aperçut son cousin se diriger vers elle. Très bien. La ronde commençait... ou plutôt : le premier _round_ commençait.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans détour, un air de pur ennui peint sur tout son visage.

-Écoute, il le fallait. Tu vois bien comment est la situation. Je sais bien que nous ne nous aimons _pas trop_ , mais laissons ça de côté ce soir, lança-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

-Bien... Pourquoi ?

-Mais pourquoi quoi, bon sang ?! Précise Sirius ou je vais réellement m'énerver !

-Tu es déjà bien nerveuse, si tu veux mon avis, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil devant sa réaction sanguine.

-Te côtoyer me met les nerfs à vifs.

-Stop. Dis moi ce que me reproche Rogue, la coupa-t-il.

Narcissa eut presque un peu de peine en voyant son cousin si sérieux et abattu. Parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose en elle, en pensant à Sev.

-Écoute... je ne suis pas venue pour te le dire.

-S'il te plaît Narcissa, souffla-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux brillants.

La préfète comprit que son cousin était encore plus atteint qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

-... Il dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du te faire confiance et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de réitérer cette erreur.

-Mais j'étais obligé d'en parler à Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il, affligé.

-Et merci de l'avoir fait, lança Narcissa en détournant les yeux. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, depuis le début.

Sirius la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Tu le savais et tu n'as _rien_ fait ? cracha-t-il brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas si facile que ça ! riposta-t-elle. Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer !

-... D'accord, mais explique moi _vraiment_ !

-Bien. Le jour, où j'ai appris que Severus avait des blessures, il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ce genre de magie pour les masquer. Il a dit brièvement qu'un jour, son père avait pété les plombs, juste avant la rentrée. Il l'avait frappé au visage et des hématomes énormes étaient apparus. Il a donc recherché des sorts de maquillage pour pouvoir retourner en classe sans qu'on ne le questionne. Au début, c'était de la magie tout à fait classique... et puis ça n'a plus suffit. Il raconte qu'à chaque vacance, un _accident_ arrivait. Il a nié en bloc quand je lui ai demandé si c'était son père... mais entre nous c'est lui. C'est certain. Et donc, il a commencé à chercher d'autres sorts plus puissants, pour masquer non seulement ses blessures mais aussi sa douleur, le tout pendant plus longtemps... Seulement, la magie noire le blessait encore plus profondément, souffla-t-elle. C'était la contrepartie. Mais à partir de ce moment là, c'était déjà trop tard. Severus avait bien trop peur d'être expulsé de Poudlard pour en parler à Pomfresh ou à n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait plus prendre ce risque, sauf avec moi. J'étais la seule personne en qui il avait assez confiance pour le savoir. Maintenant dis moi Sirius. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, exactement ? Tu l'aurais trahit pour quelques hématomes, en allant voir le directeur ?

-Non, répondit-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Mais c'était bien plus grave que ça.

-Je ne le savais pas ! se défendit-elle.

-Il faut qu'il me pardonne, déclara-t-il soudainement, la voix rauque.

-Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Narcissa. Mais d'abord, tu vas me dire en détail ce que Dumbledore t'a expliqué de plus qu'à moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh, ne fais pas l'idiot. Il m'a dit que tu étais resté toute la nuit devant le bureau.

-Et alors ?

-Oh ! C'est une vraie pipelette quand il est nerveux, alors bien-sur qu'il t'a expliqué la situation ! Seulement, il n'a pas voulu le faire pour moi, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. Parce qu' « il n'appartient qu'à Severus de le dire ».

-Pas faux, répondit le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Sirius !_

-Je sais qu'en plus des blessures, il s'est aussi bloqué des souvenirs avec de la magie noire... Pour que lui seul soit en mesure de les débloquer. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis tellement de temps à le soigner, les restes de sa magie interféraient avec les sortilèges de magie blanche.

-Dramatique, souffla Narcissa. Je ne savais pas du tout.

-Écoute, je ne veux plus aucun mal à Severus. Je veux l'aider, je veux...

-Être son ami, compléta la serpentarde en hochant la tête. Je ne voyais pas ça d'un bon œil au début, mais il faut dire la vérité... Si Severus t'en veut tellement, c'est qu'il avait réellement confiance en toi. Il a été blessé par ton acte. Même si c'était la seule chose à faire ! s'écria Narcissa en levant la main pour empêcher Sirius de rétorquer. Il veut se protéger à sa façon, tu comprends ? Mais je n'en peux plus de voir sa tête d'enterrement toute la journée... j'ai mes limites, comme tout le monde.

Sirius bougonna.

-Si tu tiens à lui, il va falloir que tu répares tout. Il va falloir que tu fasses taire toutes ces rumeurs sur lui. Il va falloir que tu le forces à te prouver qu'il tient à toi. Même si c'est théoriquement impossible... Heureusement, j'ai un plan !, s'exclama joyeusement Narcissa.

-Un plan ?, répéta Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

-Crois-tu réellement que je fasse le déplacement _juste_ pour discuter avec toi, Sirius ?

 **x**

 **x**

-T'es pas sérieux ? s'exclama Remus en levant bien hauts ses deux sourcils fournis. C'est vraiment de _toi_ , cette idée !?

-C'est de Narcissa, soupira Sirius.

- _Narcissa_ ! répéta-t-il, hébété. Alors là ! Je crois que je vais m'asseoir deux minutes. Tu permets ?

Sirius roula des yeux.

-C'est la seule chose à faire, déclara-t-il avec résolution. Et je la ferai. Avec ou sans votre soutien.

-Tu sais bien que tu auras toujours mon soutien, Padfoot. Comment on va s'y prendre, concrètement ?

-Aucune idée... C'est bien pour ça que je t'en parle, en fait.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Bien. Laisse moi la soirée pour établir un vrai plan. Tu n'arrives plus à penser raisonnablement de toute façon.

-Merci Moony ! s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire étincelant.

 **x**

 **x**

Severus et Narcissa étaient assis dans l'herbe, aussi tranquillement que d'habitude. L'endroit était désert. Normal, puisqu'ils étaient là. Les deux préfets étaient pourtant anormalement silencieux. Pour Severus, c'était bien simple : il n'était pas d'humeur à dire quoi que ce soit. Pour Narcissa... Eh bien le stress lui nouait la gorge, voilà tout. Parce qu'elle avait en sa possession une donnée qui changeait toute la donne et que Severus n'aurait du tout aimé connaître. En fait, en ce moment... elle aurait absolument voulu être très loin d'ici. Comme en Chine, par exemple. Elle avait entendu que ce pays existait, que c'était beau. C'était littéralement tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Chine, mais pourquoi ne pas partir en vacances maintenant ? Elle avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour l'aventure... bien caché derrière son amour pour la routine maîtrisée. Oui. La Chine, vraiment... devait être un territoire tout à fait prospère. Honorable. Peut-être y avait-il des sorciers influents, en Chine ? Elle avait sûrement des ancêtres vivant là-bas, et ça devait être la raison pour laquelle une petite voix lui criait « Réfugie toi en Chine, Narcissa ! ». Elle avait bien l'intention de l'écouter, cette voix. Tout de suite. Parce qu'ici n'était pas la Chine. Et que tout ce qui n'est pas Chine était mauvais.

Elle essaya de relever de façon naturelle les yeux vers le château, à l'endroit où Remus était posté. Elle vit qu'il lui faisait le signe de s'éloigner.

-Sev ?

-Tu pars, je sais, répondit-il sans lever les yeux du livre dans lequel il était plongé.

-Comment ça, « tu sais » ? demanda-t-elle, la panique déformant légèrement le timbre de sa voix.

Il la regarda avec des yeux morts.

-Rien. Vas-y.

-Ok... A toute à l'heure, alors.

Severus obtempéra d'un marmonnement peu concerné.

Il ne fut pas du tout surpris quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Black sur un balai, volant au-dessus de lui. Ses prévisions se réalisaient avec une précision ennuyeuse. _Imbécile_.

-Ne prends surtout pas cette peine ! lui hurla-t-il. Reste là-haut, je ne te rattraperai pas !

Un silence choqué lui répondit.

-C'est trop tard ! fit finalement Sirius. Tu vas y être obligé ! Et si tu le fais, tu me dois une ronde !vociféra-t-il.

-Reste en haut, foutu imbécile !

Et Sirius se laissa tomber. Severus regarda avec ennui son corps se rapprocher du sol à une vitesse affolante. Pourquoi ses dégénérés d'amis ne faisaient rien ?! Plus que quelques mètres et...

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! cria Severus en prenant sa baguette, sans y réfléchir.

Sirius était suspendu dans les airs, et se débattait pour se remettre à l'endroit.

-Un conseil, Black ! N'enlève surtout pas tes vêtements, ou tu risquerais de réellement tomber par terre, fit-il nonchalamment. Maintenant bonne chance pour descendre.

-D'accord Rogue !, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. A mercredi !

- _Imbécile !_

 **x**

 **x**

-Je n'en reviens pas Narcissa ! Comment as-tu pu avoir une idée aussi **stupide** ? Je me pose de sérieuses questions sur ta santé mentale...

-C'était le plan de Lupin ! De Lupin ! Lupin ! Pas moi ! expliquait-elle en criant. Je lui ai donné les bases, et lui... Il a transformé ça en réelle foire au jambon !

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Et maintenant me voilà obligé de faire cette foutue ronde avec ce foutu Black à cause de vos stupides foutus plans pour moi !

-Tu me remercieras, lança calmement Narcissa malgré le regard excédé de Severus. Un jour ou l'autre.

 **x**

 **x**

-Un jour ou l'autre, tu aurais du m'adresser de nouveau la parole !

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je ne veux plus te parler » ?

La ronde avait à peine commencée que leurs voix se faisaient déjà plus agressives.

-Pardonne moi Rogue, d'accord ? Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça éternellement ! s'indigna le gryffondor.

-Très bien, Black. Tu es pardonné. Maintenant ferme-là et ne me parle plus jamais.

-Rogue...

La supplication dans la voix de Sirius fit tiquer Severus. Il n'aimait pas de tout quand cette voix se faisait trop... implorante. C'était physiquement désagréable. Mais il ne manquait plus que ça soit _lui_ qui s'en veuille !

-Tu m'avais fait une promesse !, cracha-t-il. Tu avais dit que tu ne dirais rien ! Et je t'ai cru, comme un con ! éclata le serpentard.

Sirius s'arrêta et l'empoigna par le bras.

-Est-ce que c'est juste pour ça que tu me faisais confiance ? A cause d'une simple _promesse_ ?

-Évidemment !

-Et pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé quand je suis tombé, alors ? Pourquoi tu étais venu prendre de mes nouvelles à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi-

-Je sais ce que tu veux me faire dire, le coupa le serpentard dont les yeux brillaient de colère. Et je ne le dirai pas.

-Tu tiens à moi Rogue. Et _je_ tiens à toi, rétorqua-t-il une conviction qui fit s'emballer le cœur du serpentard.

-Absolument pas, souffla-t-il à demi-voix.

Sirius était à deux doigts de perdre définitivement tout contrôle. Il y avait le visage de Severus à quelques centimètres du sien qui le narguait avec cette expression superbe d'arrogance, son souffle rendu irrégulier par la colère qui pouvait presque atteindre ses lèvres, ses yeux ténébreux qui criaient tout le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Car on ne lisait pas dans ses prunelles sombres « absolument pas » mais « absolument »... même à travers tous les reproches qu'elles criaient, _surtout_ à travers ces reproches... alors la main de Sirius remonta vers le col de Severus et il combla les centimètres en pressant fiévreusement ses lèvres contre celles du serpentard. Parce que tout son corps l'avait réclamé depuis trop... beaucoup trop longtemps.

Puis il se rendit compte de son acte et de l'immobilité de Severus.

-Euh... désolé ? tenta-t-il vainement devant l'expression froide de Severus.

-Mais à quoi tu joues, Black ? demanda-t-il avec une voix inhabituellement rauque et menaçante.

-C'était stupide ! s'exclama le gryffondor en se fustigeant mentalement pour sa bêtise. Écoute Rogue... repartons à zéro, d'accord ? Du genre... complètement ! Soyons amis.

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient tellement qu'il du les mettre dans ses poches pour les cacher. Là, actuellement, son cœur était en train de littéralement tomber en miettes. Il le sentait qui se déchirait dans sa poitrine, car chaque seconde lui faisait réaliser à quel point il avait été _stupide_.

-Nous ne serons jamais amis, déclara le serpentard.

Sirius eut le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression que Rogue venait de lui envoyer un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Faisons semblant alors. Ça fera taire toutes ces rumeurs...

-Mais j'en ai marre ! explosa Severus. J'en ai marre que tout le monde croit savoir mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi ! Arrêtez de m'inclure à vos plans ridicules ! Arrête de décider pour moi ! Nous ne serons jamais amis ! Nous ne l'avons jamais été ! Tu m'insultais pendant des années, me harcelais quotidiennement, et maintenant, comme ça, nous sommes _amis_ ? Tu te crois en bonne position de me donner tes foutus _conseils_? Tu _m'embrasses_ pour aucune raison valable ? Tu sais quoi, je n'en peux plus d'être le jouet de tout le monde ! Je me casse !

-Pardon, implora Sirius. S'il te plaît ! Je... je...

 _Je t'aime_ , pensa le gryffondor, le cœur en sang. Mais Severus était déjà loin.

 **x**

 **x**

* * *

A la semaine pro!


	13. Flocon assassin

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Désolée, je publie deux jours en retard. J'étais TELLEMENT fatiguée... je pense que vous ne m'auriez pas reconnue si vous m'aviez vu. Même si vous ne me connaissez pas.**

 **Bref, voici un des chapitres que j'ai le plus aimé écrire de toute cette fic et je pèse mes mots. Je suis vraiment nostalgique rien que d'y penser. Tout était parfait : j'étais en vacances, la canicule venait juste de cesser, j'écoutais une chanson trop réconfortante, ma fic était trop réconfortante, j'étais bien, j'avais déjà écrit toute la suite dans ma tête pendant une balade hyper cool dans la forêt, bref, c'était... Et la suite de cette fic sera... hihi.**

 **J'écris tout cela sans rage car aujourd'hui je suis en vacances incroyablement méritées et attendues. Je vais ENFIN pourvoir finir l'écriture de cette fic finir d'écrire _L'accident._ Mon dieu.**

* * *

 **Chapitre _j'arrête de donner des numéros aux chapitres car bref ça me fait faire une gymnastique mentale qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas prête à effectuer c'est trop périlleux et de toute façon je n'écris pas cette fic sous forme de chapitre de base donc c'est débile je ne sais pas déjà d'où me vient cette idée._**

* * *

La honte. On en revenait toujours à cette même chaleur insupportable. Celle se propageant désagréablement dans ses veines et consumant tout ce qui aurait pu lui donner confiance en lui, celle rasant ses espoirs déjà à ras du sol, celle démolissant d'un coup de pieds sa dignité. Pourquoi était-elle si familière, pourquoi semblait-il être le seul à la connaître aussi intensément ?

Severus avait toujours fait en sorte de s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la vie. Comme tout le monde. Alors pourquoi devait-il en être si humilié ? En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment de ses actes dont il avait honte, mais de sa situation, de son besoin de s'en sortir. Il avait honte d'avoir été presque forcé à atteindre de telles extrémités, honte d'avoir du jongler avec le feu pour éviter de se brûler avec d'autres flammes. Il était humilié de laisser les violences paternelles transparaître dans ses actes. Les souffrances les plus profondes sont toujours les plus honteuses, en ce sens qu'elles exposent à la vue de tous notre réelle vulnérabilité quand elles sont découvertes. Et on préfère souvent se protéger sous le masque.

Il avait honte de la pitié des autres. Rien n'est pire que la pitié, ce sentiment ressenti par les forts devant les plus fragiles qu'eux. Severus tenait en horreur de se sentir inférieur. Il n'avait pas fait _tout ça_ pour se sentir catalogué de faible, d'être à protéger, de personne traumatisée au point de ne plus avoir sa capacité de jugement. Il n'était pas blessé, choqué, ou victime. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'habitude de maîtriser chaque parcelle de sa vie avec une précision calculée, à Poudlard. Il était entraîné. Il avait _choisit_ la magie noire, alors qu'il aurait pu ne pas le faire, après tout. Ça avait été _son_ choix, et Severus aurait supporté davantage les punitions que les plaintes. Car autre chose l'avait attiré vers ce genre de magie, et cette autre chose n'avait pas été la crainte ou le désespoir. La passion. La fascination pour le mal. L'amour de la puissance. La convoitise. Et ne pas le punir pour cela, c'était faire passer en second plan ces plaisirs coupables qui l'avaient rendu invulnérable, c'était les renier pour lui coller une étiquette de martyr.

Severus n'en voulait pas.

De même qu'il ne voulait pas de Black, qui avait été littéralement la raison de tous ces malheurs en faisant éclater au grand jour la vérité. D'une certaine façon, il effectuait un transfert de culpabilité en lui faisait endosser la responsabilité de sa honte... Mais Black la méritait. Oh, oui. Et il méritait bien plus que de se faire rejeter. Il méritait d'être tout seul, rien qu'une fois, pour comprendre ce que cela fait réellement. Il méritait de payer pour son ancienne animosité qu'il croyait possible de balayer d'un revers de main derrière le terme « d'ami ». Paradoxalement, son changement de comportement, même si il l'avait d'abord plongé dans une sorte de sommeil aveugle, le faisait maintenant brutalement prendre conscience de toute l'étendue des actes de Black. Et le contraste frappait l'œil. Le gryffondor avait toujours cru imposer sa présence nuisible dans sa vie juste parce qu'il le désirait, eh bien, Severus se faisait le serment que les choses ne se passeraient plus de cette façon dorénavant. Il avait besoin de reprendre intégralement le contrôle de sa vie et de ses fréquentations. Avant était plus simple. Seul, était une situation plus simple. Si il était tombé aussi facilement dans le piège, c'était qu'il n'était pas habitué à être entouré. Mais la leçon venait d'être apprise. Plus personne n'aurait le contrôle de sa vie, plus personne ne l'obligerait à subir les plans inappropriés qu'on concoctait pour lui.

Plus personne n'aurait le contrôle que Black avait eu sur son cœur. Plus jamais. Car rien ne lui avait jamais plus fait honte que ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ce baiser. Même pas les actes de son père. Il ne supportait pas que ça soit tombé sur _Sirius_. Merlin voulait-il le faire _apprécier_ l'origine de son malheur ? Franchement, c'était totalement déplacé de sa part. Il n'était pas un un foutu jouet !

 **x**

 **x**

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient sans que les deux préfets ne se parlent ou partagent la moindre ronde ensemble. Le comble, c'est que Sirius avait commencé à les faire avec Narcissa, et qu'une fois, Severus en avait même effectuée une avec Lily... dans un silence très pesant, on s'en doute. Ça avait ruiné le moral du serpentard.

Sirius essayait d'oublier le serpentard en sortant avec des filles, ce qui fonctionnait plus ou moins mal. Une fois il sortit même avec un serdaigle de son âge, un certain Antonio qui avait fini à St Mangouste avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses. Il était plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs. Davantage que Rogue en tout cas. Ça avait été l'occasion pour Sirius d'officialiser sa bisexualité. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé de questions, avant Rogue. Tout ce qu'on peut en dire, est que la nouvelle n'avait pas manqué d'agrandir encore son fan-club, malgré certains héritiers de familles conservatrices et sang-pur condamnant en toutes occasions ses choix.

Severus, de son côté, tentait de ne pas être affecté par les actes de Black ce qui n'était pas non plus une réussite flagrante puisque toute l'école jacassait perpétuellement des faits et gestes des Maraudeurs. Après leur dispute, le serpentard avait commencé à tout faire pour que Sirius le déteste, car c'était la seule façon de supprimer, une bonne fois pour toutes, ses bonnes intentions gryffondoriennes qui l'avaient plongé dans des abysses de problèmes.

Il ne voulait pas que Black ait un contrôle sur sa vie, mais lui, voulait du contrôle sur celle de Black. C'était la façon la plus belle d'avoir une vengeance adéquate. Et ça tombait remarquablement bien : Severus savait exactement comment se faire haïr, c'était même généralement le seul sentiment qu'il savait inspirer aux gens. Il suffisait de se montrer détestable, c'est à dire, dans le cas de Black, de pourrir sa vie sentimentale excessive en plongeant ses conquêtes dans l'embarras le plus total. Cela pouvait passer d'une simple menace écrite à des mauvais sorts plus corsés. En voyant l'étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius se transformer d'abord en agacement puis en animosité, il sentait qu'il avait gagné. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. La haine, le contrôle et une nouvelle source de souffrance pour oublier ses nouvelles inquiétudes étouffantes. La bataille était gagnée. Il était heureux, comme ça. Même quand son cœur se déchirait à la vue du spectacle répugnant de la bouche de Black touchant une autre que la sienne, il était heureux. Parfaitement heureux. Ses yeux le brûlaient parfois, mais c'étaient des brûlures de joie. Ses mains tremblaient de bonheur. Sa gorge se nouait de fierté. Oui, loin du gryffondor, il se sentait incroyablement bien.

Seulement, depuis quelques jours, Sirius affichait un nouveau comportement tout à fait inadapté à ses volontés. L'indifférence. Il ne sortait plus avec personne. Il ne le regardait plus. Il ne l'évitait même plus...

Et Severus n'avait pas prévu de mourir si vite dans le cœur de Black. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait réellement que cette gentillesse et ce _baiser, -_ le premier qu'il ait jamais reçu-avaient signifié quelque chose. Black embrassait tout le monde, et apparemment c'était même sa seule façon de communiquer vu le nombre impressionnant de conquête qu'il avait eu en a peine deux mois. Black était juste un gryffondor, voilà comment tout s'expliquait pour Severus. Un stupide gryffondor impulsif qui pouvait faire des choses insensées sous le coup de l'émotion. Le genre de mec qui assassine par erreur ou embrasse pour faire taire. Si on commençait à chercher des raisons plus profondes à son comportement, on en aurait pas fini avant longtemps.  
Mais quand même. Black avait été tellement tenace, au début, que de voir cette indifférence donnait un petit coup au moral de Severus, surtout parce que ça signifiait que leur relation n'existait plus sous aucune forme qui soit. Jamais, non, jamais Black ne s'était comporté de cette façon. C'était complètement nouveau. Il lui avait toujours au moins jeté un regard noir dans les couloirs, et maintenant, il s'en fichait ?  
C'était embêtant parce que Severus ne pouvait pas poursuivre sa vengeance pour ces raisons techniques évidentes : continuer à pourrir indirectement la vie du gryffondor voulait dire que d'une certaine façon, rester en contact avait de l'importance pour lui. Peut-être même était-ce le but premier de Black ? De le tester ? Dans ce cas là, il était définitivement plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air.  
Heureusement, il avait d'autres soucis beaucoup plus urgents. Le premier, c'était ce sort de magie noire qu'il s'était lancé pour effacer sa mémoire. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait car un jour, pendant les vacances, en deuxième année, il s'était réveillé avec ce papier entre ses doigts, dont les mots étaient gravés dans sa tête depuis : " _Je viens de me lancer un Oubli Éternel. Sortilège extrêmement puissant, voir page 568 du manuel 7. Dernières 24h effacées. Ne jamais essayer de le retirer._ "... C'était curieux quand même. En soi, le fait qu'il ait du en arriver là pour oublier quelque chose en disait déjà long sur la gravité de cette chose, et il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Sûrement à cause de l'appréhension épouvantable qu'il avait, et qui lui rappelait gentillement que la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir... Mais depuis qu'il était complètement guéri de ses blessures physiques, Dumbledore insistait pour lui apprendre à se défaire de ce sortilège, lui mettant une pression insupportable sur les épaules. Ce n'était pas bon, paraît-il, de garder des sorts de magie noire ancrés trop longtemps dans son esprit. Cela le rendait visible par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Voldemort était bien le dernier soucis de Severus. Apparemment, il pouvait accéder à son identité ? Très bien, grand bien lui fasse. Il ne serait pas le seul à connaître son prénom. Par contre, Severus supportait moins le fait que Dumbledore veuille rencontrer ses parents. Quelle idée ! Ça ne ferait absolument pas avancer les choses, au contraire. Voilà son deuxième grand soucis. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, était une autorisation pour ne plus jamais revoir ses parents. Pas de les rencontrer en compagnie de Dumbledore ! Et même si son souhait et celui de Dumbledore n'étaient pas inconciliables... L'entreprise de directeur, même pleine de bonté, restait uniquement dangereuse. Car qui sait à quel point son père serait en colère...? Il préférait ne pas s'attarder de trop sur la réponse éventuelle. Dumbledore devait comprendre que rien n'avait besoin de devenir officiel, même si il avait violé le règlement.  
Et son troisième soucis, après cette rencontre qui le forçait à inventer des arguments farfelus pour faire retrouver la raison au directeur, était les prochaines vacances d'hiver qui approchaient à une vitesse effrayante. Il n'avait pas encore réglé la question avec Dumbledore, peut-être parce justement il se refusait de lui avouer la vérité, mais il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. C'était... stressant, comme résolution. Surtout en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais autorisé à rester à Poulard sans que ses parents ne le demandent ou sans se départir de leur responsabilité sur lui. Dans les deux cas, c'était mission impossible, à moins qu'il n'avoue tout à Dumbledore... Il redoutait ce moment, il redoutait jusqu'à quel point il devrait parler pour se sortir de la merde. Mais ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin un corps sain qu'il allait rentrer se faire démolir. Hors de question ! Si son père levait à nouveau la main sur lui, Dumbledore allait être au courant de toute façon, vu l'insistance avec laquelle il savait poser des questions gênantes.

Il était pris dans une espèce de cercle vicieux dont la seule issue était révéler la vérité... Ce qui lui demanderait un effort qui le tuerait sûrement sur le coup.

Il fut forcé de le faire, pourtant.

C'était en arrivant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un matin où celui-ci l'avait fait convoquer. Par la porte entrouverte qu'il poussait, il vit le directeur assis à son bureau, plume en main et regard plongé sur des lignes qu'il écrivait avec un soin troublant. Severus fit rapidement le rapprochement entre sa venue et le parchemin.

-Vous écrivez à mes parents, prononça Severus avec une voix chargée d'appréhension et de sincère stupeur.

-En effet, Severus, répondit-il en levant ses yeux tendres du parchemin. Je ne peux plus laisser traîner ce problème, et le fait que tu me refuses des explications n'aggrave que davantage mes soupçons. Une petite discussion entre toi, moi et eux ne peut pas t'embêter à ce point, si ?

Severus craqua. Poussé par une panique sourde à laquelle il s'était toujours refusé de céder, il fondit en explications ; et, même si ce qu'il raconta était tourné d'une façon imagée visant à minimiser les faits, la vérité ressortit brillamment de son chaos de paroles. Dumbledore, de plus, lisait bien entre les lignes, et sa décision fut vite prise. Il annonça à Severus qu'il était à présent sous sa responsabilité et que les procédures administratives avec le Ministère seraient vite réglées. Surtout, il lui déclara qu'il se rendrait chez ses parents dans la journée pour leur expliquer qu'ils étaient convoqués chez les juges pour boire une potion de _Veritaserum_ , en vue d'un procès qui s'annonçait corsé pour eux.

-Ma mère est innocente ! s'exclama Severus.

-Ne pas faire appel à la Justice en des cas si graves, c'est déjà être coupable, mon garçon.

Severus était complètement scandalisé. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa mère serait mêlée à tout ça. Certes, elle ne s'opposait jamais frontalement à son père, mais qui l'aurait fait ? Et elle essayait parfois de réparer les dégâts, même si ses compétences magiques étaient plus limitées que les siennes. On ne pouvait l'accuser sans se tromper lourdement sur son compte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, avait repris Dumbledore, informé par la posture voûtée du serpentard du cheminement de ses pensées. Ta mère disposera certainement de circonstances atténuantes.

Mais Severus n'avait vraiment pas hâte de voir comment cette histoire allait finir. Il s'en voulait d'être intervenu, car clairement il n'avait pas à le faire. Ou, si ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. En tout cas, heureusement qu'il ne serait pas là pour voir le visage crispé de fureur de son géniteur et l'incrédulité dans les yeux tristes de sa mère. Oui, il les avait trahis. En quelque sorte, en dévoilant ce secret de famille, il avait brisé la seule chaîne qui les reliait encore à lui. Cette pensée lui inspirait une sorte de mélancolie funèbre : il devait maintenant accepter la mort d'un tas de choses ; mais surtout, de l'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'eux et qu'il ne recevrait plus. Sans espoir. Il ne pourrait jamais être construit comme les autres, ses fondations seraient toujours fragiles et branlantes ; les poutres qui lui auraient permis de grandir comme les autres, irrévocablement pourries et rongées par le cynisme de son père. C'était quand même un sacré deuil à faire, que celui de la personne heureuse qu'il aurait pu être.

À Poudlard, au moins, il aurait la paix. Certes, il se prenait encore quelques remarques relatives à cette affaire de magie noire qui avait éclatée au sein des discussions passionnées des élèves, mais la majorité, le temps aidant, lui avait pardonné cet écart en raison de la confiance aveugle qu'ils plaçaient en Dumbledore. Si Dumbledore le gardait dans l'école, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, que la situation n'était pas si grave qu'on voulait bien le dire. Il y avait toujours quelques aristocrates dédaigneux pour critiquer les faits et gestes du directeur, mais ça, ça avait toujours été. L'amitié de Severus et Narcissa avait également découragé Malfoy de prêcher la mauvaise parole sur Severus, et par conséquent, puisqu'il n'initiait, et ne participait pas aux ragots, ceux-ci étaient d'eux même éteints, par manque de combustible efficace. En somme, Severus avait presque la belle vie.

Sauf que ce dernier privilège n'était possible que parce que Narcissa sortait avec Malfoy. Franchement ! Pouvait-on trouver idée plus désolante ? Lucius ressemblait un peu à son amie, certes. Mais seulement en apparences : illustres familles, sang-pur, blonds, yeux bleus, serpentards, même âge, même classe, bons élèves, allure superficielle et mépris envers les imbéciles. Mais pour ce qui est du fond, tout n'était que oppositions et divergences. Là où Narcissa était douce et indulgente, Lucius était intransigeant et piquant. Il prenait un malin plaisir à discriminer les sorciers dont le sang n'égalait pas le sien, croyait en la puissance et le pouvoir ; était persuadé de l'existence de deux camps, les dominants et les dominés, et appliquait ce schéma réducteur à tout ce qu'il avait sous son nez raffiné. Si Narcissa ne niait pas ses idées, ce n'était qu'à cause de ce respect amoureux qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et parce que ce genre de raisonnements ne la choquaient plus. Après tout, ces remarques étaient le fond sonore de sa vie familiale. Les entendre chez lui, c'était penser famille ; presque penser couple. Elle ne voyait que les apparentes ressemblances qui les unissaient sur certains points, et non le fait qu'elle valait cent fois plus que lui. Et c'est ce qui mettait Severus hors de lui. Il voyait bien que Lucius avait le pouvoir de la tirer vers le bas, de l'attirer dans sa chute. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. On pouvait vainement espérer qu'ils rompent, mais leur couple s'était formé si lentement et sûrement, que ça avait des chances de durer encore longtemps. De plus, Severus était impuissant puisqu'il avait juré de ne plus toucher à Malfoy. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, le blond aurait reçu la plus belle correction jamais inventée.  
Il se souvenait encore de ce jour maudit où Narcissa avait commencé à rayonner comme un soleil d'été, alors que l'hiver installait son froid mordant dans le château et sur le moral des élèves. Déjà ça, c'était louche. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi. Et puis elle avait eu ce rire euphorique dans la voix :

-Je sors avec quelqu'un !

Severus avait marmonné un '' félicitations '' morne sans prendre la peine de demander qui était l'heureux élu. Elle lui raconta ensuite que Lucius n'avait pas supporté de la voir flirter avec un serpentard de leur classe, -ce qu'elle nie avoir fait- et qu'il l'avait emmené dans un coin après le cours pour lui demander -assez fermement, d'après ce que Severus avait compris- de sortir avec lui. Le romantisme, dans toute sa splendeur.

 **x**

 **x**

Poudlard enneigé était magnifique. Severus se disait qu'il faisait bien de rester ici pour les vacances à chaque fois qu'il collait son nez aux fenêtres pour capter la féerie de l'extérieur. Tout était différent des années précédentes, tout était différent de sa chambre sombre, où il passait habituellement cette période, cloîtré. Les flocons qui tombaient en ce moment, observés par la vitre de la bibliothèque, avaient l'air d'une douceur incomparable. Il serait bien sorti les caresser d'une main amoureuse, mais son image en pâtirait immanquablement ; de plus, la neige avait un défaut auquel on ne pense pas tout de suite : la neige, c'est de la neige, donc froid. Severus était trop frileux pour rester ne serait-ce que deux minutes les pieds dans la poudreuse, ou se risquer à regarder de trop près un flocon qui aurait terminé sa chute droit dans son œil, le faisant pleurer de douleur et le déshonorant à vie. Non, il avait ses limites, comme tout le monde. Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment la moindre importance, de toute façon ? Ça ne changeait rien au spectacle, d'être devant ou derrière une vitre, et puis, il y avait d'autres occupations à l'intérieur ; comme ce livre de botanique sur l'alimentation des licornes, sur lequel ses yeux étaient plongés quand ils n'étaient pas plutôt sur la neige tombant des cieux, ou furtivement sur le profil de Black, avachi à une vingtaine de mètres, dans une des nouvelles acquisitions des documentalistes. Des poufs. De vrais poufs. Et Severus ne parlait pas d'une de ces filles venant piailler aux oreilles de Black, alors qu'il semblait décidé à travailler pour la première fois de l'année. Non, le serpentard pensait plutôt à ce genre de fauteuils si moelleux et immenses que tout le monde voudrait bien y faire une petite sieste digestive, même sans avoir mangé. Et ce n'était pas parce que Black était dessus, que cela rendait le fauteuil plus attrayant. Non, c'étaient des fauteuils absolument admirables, voilà la vérité.  
Il y avait pourtant bien quelque chose de spécial chez Sirius, quand Severus y pensait bien. Certes, les uniformes n'étaient plus obligatoires en vacances, et le gryffondor avait ce pull gris en coton qui faisait ressortir majestueusement ses yeux : le contraste entre la couleur morne du tissu et l'azur de ses pupilles était foudroyant ; il y avait ce jean bleu pâle que Severus aurait voulu voir plus près du corps, il y avait ses cheveux chocolats couvrant son visage inhabituellement concentré, il y avait ses mains qui effleuraient les pages avec une suavité qui lui donnait des frissons jusqu'aux joues. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il y avait cette impression, que le serpentard ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais qui le saisissait par la gorge dès qu'il voyait le gryffondor. Lui et Black étaient si _semblables_ , depuis le début des vacances.  
C'était troublant ; tout les avait toujours tant opposé, à tel point que Severus s'était mis en tête que Black et lui étaient nés pour se détester. Mais maintenant que les uniformes aux couleurs de leurs maisons n'étaient plus portés, maintenant que leurs amis avaient désertés le château pour retrouver la chaleur et l'amour de leurs familles, il n'y avait plus rien qui justifiait l'animosité qui, quelques années plus tôt et jusqu'à maintenant, s'imposait comme une règle naturelle entre eux.

Les yeux bleus évoquent souvent aux gens la mer ou l'océan, mais pour ceux de Black, c'était plutôt le ciel. Un ciel ensoleillé, chaud et sans nuages, sans soucis ; et c'est vrai que le gryffondor, avec son espièglerie et son énergie constamment consacrée à faire les quatre cents coups, donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aucun problème, aucune peine. Mais il était là.

Ils n'avaient plus de famille. Même sans les mêmes raisons, ils étaient ici pour le même motif, et avaient probablement la même amertume à ce propos. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, on aurait dit que les circonstances les rapprochaient. Severus trouvait presque ce silence entre eux absurde.

Au fond, ne l'était-il pas ?

 **x**

 **x**

Sirius essayait de rattraper son retard trimestriel d'arithmancie. Vraiment une drôle d'idée, que d'essayer de compter. Il était si absorbé par sa difficulté à réfléchir qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Rogue marchait vers lui. Quand celui-ci se laissa bruyamment tomber sur le pouf à côté de lui, Sirius sut que ses efforts pour se concentrer étaient vains. Il l'ignora avec superbe mais mille pensées l'assaillirent directement. Que venait-il faire ici ? Ce n'était pas une personne qu'il avait envie de voir aujourd'hui. Lui qui avait craché sur sa main tendue, méprisé l'amitié qu'il avait voulu lui offrir. Il avait condamné tous ses gestes sincères, pour aucune raison valable à part d'anciennes rancunes. Certes, Sirius ne s'était jamais attendu à quelconque réciprocité. C'était ce connard prétentieux de Rogue, après tout. Il fallait être fou pour l'imaginer capable de gentillesse, de compréhension, de pardon. C'était un serpentard, même si il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air aujourd'hui, sans sa cravate verte et argentée. Et il avait saboté tout ce qui était capable d'aimer en lui ; car depuis ce rejet, tout dysfonctionnait et il n'arrivait plus à en aimer d'autres, malgré tout ceux et celles avec qui il était sortis. Rogue avait sali ses sentiments ; envoyé un de ses petits amis à l'hôpital, tout en sachant que Sirius n'aurait jamais le cran de le dénoncer. Il lui avait pourri sa vie sentimentale de toutes les façons possibles, d'abord en le rejetant, puis en éloignant les autres juste pour appliquer sa vengeance injuste et gratuite. Il lui jetait une lance aiguisée dans le cœur à chaque regard, parce que chaque regard lui rappelait comme il avait ignoré ses tentatives d'aide désespérées... et d'affection. Oui, Sirius avait été maladroit parfois, mais il avait toujours été sincère. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Rogue était attirant, à quel point tout son corps qui ne comprend rien était poussé constamment vers le serpentard. Le pire... le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé de le savoir à Poudlard. En sécurité, enfin.

L'ignorer, conformément au programme de reconstruction de Remus, ne fonctionnait pas. Personne ne pouvait ignorer Rogue. On ignorait les personnes banales, fades, sans excentricité. Pas Rogue. Pas une personne qui vous fait oublier votre retard trimestriel d'arithmancie rien qu'à sa présence. Pas celui qui vous fait vous détester pour ce que vous ressentez...

-On devrait passer Noël ensemble, Black.

Sirius releva lentement les yeux vers Rogue, qui avait décidé d'être plus beau que jamais. Il dut se repasser cet instant plusieurs fois en tête pour bien comprendre le sens caché derrière ses propos pourtant limpides. Sa gorge était nouée de surprise et d'émotion.

-Noël ? demanda-t-il avec les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, tu sais, la naissance du petit Merlin. Demain.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Rogue venait de rouler des yeux !

-Avant que tu répondes, laisse moi t'expliquer, Black. Nous sommes tous deux préfets, nous sommes tous deux à un bout de l'échelle sociale, moi en bas, toi en haut, mais comme ce sont deux extrêmes, c'est plus un point commun qu'une différence... nous avons tous deux le même âge, nous sommes dans la même école, nous sommes plutôt bons élèves, même si je suis excellent et toi médiocre... nous partageons les mêmes cours parfois ; aucun de nous n'a de famille chez qui passer Noël... et... et surtout, nous sommes là.

-Nous sommes là ? répéta Sirius avec un effarement suivit de quelques instants de silence incrédule. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le rapport entre tes explications et _Noël_...

Severus était au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque tant son cœur paniquait.

-Je... C'est pourtant évident, je-

Son visage perdait de son assurance et un léger rosissement tinta ses joues pâles.

-J'accepte, le coupa Sirius en un souffle.

-Tu... Tu ?

-Quelle éloquence.

Severus perdit complètement ses moyens en voyant l'étincelle amusée le narguant dans les yeux de Black. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de lui ?...

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je dirais après, dit Severus en détournant les yeux.

Sirius profita du contact visuel rompu pour effleurer son visage entier d'un regard. Rogue était gêné, Rogue était... Le gryffondor déglutit. Il se haïssait pour se laisser aller comme ça, rendant ces mois de tentative d'oubli stériles. Mais tant pis. Tant pis. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais il n'allait pas se priver. Il n'allait pas seulement attraper la perche tendue, il allait la faire complètement basculer de son côté, il allait exploiter la situation à son avantage, il allait profiter de la présence de Rogue parce que putain, c'était bien la seule chose dont il mourrait d'envie depuis le début de l'année et qui ne s'effaçait pas, malgré son comportement absolument odieux.

-J'accepte Rogue, mais à une seule condition. Je choisis où on va.

-Pas trop loin, il fait froid, protesta mollement Severus.

-Je te prêterai ma cape doublée de fourrure, mais c'est hors de question qu'on reste au château !s'exclama le gryffondor, chez qui une lueur dangereuse dansait dans les pupilles.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse coller le jour de Noël ? tenta Severus qui venait de repenser à ce flocon meurtrier attaquant sauvagement son œil.

-Que serait la vie sans risques, Severus ? lança-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Je... Tu prends en effet de gros risques en m'appelant par mon prénom, Black.

A la vue de cet espèce de sourire, Sirius sentit son cœur lui ordonner d'embrasser Rogue, là, tout de suite, immédiatement.

-Je dois juste aller régler un petit détail technique, annonça le gryffondor de but en blanc. 10h, à la bibliothèque. Je ne tolérerai aucune avance car je suis moi-même toujours en retard. A demain !

Sirius quitta précipitamment Severus, le laissant gérer seul son pouls effréné et son envie de se jeter en arrière, les bras ouverts et les yeux fermés de volupté de s'abandonner totalement à la joie imprévue du moment.

 **x**

 **x**

Il y avait trois raisons à la fuite de Sirius. La première, c'est qu'il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus arriver à contrôler ses pulsions. La deuxième, c'était qu'il voulait clore la discussion pour que Severus n'ait pas le temps de se raviser. Honnêtement, le gryffondor ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Rogue pour oser faire une telle proposition, mais ce changement de comportement... ne pouvait décemment pas être refusé. C'était un cadeau. Si il avait été plus vindicatif, Sirius n'aurait peut-être pas si vite accepté, mais de toute façon, c'était insensé de croire Severus capable de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait : Dans sa tête, les autres avaient tord et lui, raison en toutes circonstances. Il avait juste pris un raccourci en acceptant directement. Les réponses viendraient demain, si elles devaient venir.  
La troisième raison, c'est qu'il avait commis la trahison du siècle. C'était chez les Potter que Sirius était convié à fêter Noël, ayant fuit sa famille cette année, et il avait sauté sur la proposition de Severus - à défaut de sauter directement sur le concerné- en toute connaissance de cause. Terrible. Voilà pourquoi il était remonté en toute hâte au dortoir, et griffonnait en grimaçant de vilains mensonges à destination de la famille la plus chaleureuse d'Écosse. Il avait hésité à dire la vérité. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'entre passer Noël en véritable imposteur dans une famille parfaite qui lui rappelait avec violence que la sienne, elle, l'avait déshérité et trinquait en son absence ; et passer Noël en compagnie de Rogue, le choix était vite fait ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il avait enfin une bonne raison de se réjouir de la naissance du petit Merlin ? Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Alors, il commença à écrire ces excuses bancales à base de maladie virale le clouant au lit, de contamination, de prudence, de rester à Poudlard pour la sécurité de tous. Il signa de sa plus belle écriture, les narguant déjà de son bonheur anticipé, gardé bien au chaud sous cette épaisse couche de mensonges ; remit avec allégresse le parchemin à sa chouette et la regarda virevolter entre les flocons, en paix avec lui-même.

 **x**

 **x**

* * *

Vive la France.


	14. Comme on jette son filet sur un papillon

_Hey._

 _ **Bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini d'écrire entièrement cette fic.** Enfin, l'autre « tome » se passera pendant la scolarité de Harry, donc ça sera complètement autre chose._

 _Complètement autre chose que j'ai vraiment envie de continuer, et que je vais prendre le temps d'écrire quand j'en aurai de nouveau envie. Je suis un peu dégoûtée de certaines reviews parfois, et pas seulement sur cette fic. Aucune marque de politesse, des remarques étranges qui ne sont jamais justifiées... parallèlement, merci à ceux qui ne sont pas comme ça ! Mais ça tue un peu l'enthousiasme. J'ai juste envie de faire une pause avec fanfiction -mais conscience professionnelle oblige, je publierai cette fic jusqu'à la fin, et il reste bien 10 chapitres je pense.-_

 _Au moins, j'en tire quelque chose d'important : je ne publierai plus rien à chaud, c'est à dire en l'ayant écrit moins de deux semaines avant. Je réagis trop vivement aux remarques, et franchement je n'ai pas besoin de ça._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, encore une fois, **merci à ceux qui postent des reviews avec bienveillance et de bonnes intentions**._

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Sirius était en retard. C'était une manie qui lui portait chance à tous les coups. Pourtant, il le savait, il faut se faire désirer, mais pas attendre ; c'est pourquoi il n'arriva à la bibliothèque que huit minutes après Rogue, qu'il avait pris le soin d'observer derrière une statue tout en chronométrant avec précision son futur retard. Après le temps imparti, satisfait de lui-même, il sortit de sa cachette et s'élança avec désinvolture sur le serpentard, le couvrant de sa cape doublée de fourrure comme on jette son filet sur un papillon. Rogue se retourna vivement, ses yeux noirs écarquillés de surprise et se retenant de toutes ses forces de pousser un cri qui l'aurait ridiculisé pour le restant de ses jours. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Allez viens !

Il attrapa la manche du serpentard, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits, et l'emmena avec hâte devant la statue de la sorcière borne.

-Severus, déclara-t-il solennellement, ce que nous allons faire doit rester entre nous. Sinon, je vais être obligé de te tuer de mes propres mains.

-Ne dis pas mon prénom ! aboya le serpentard qui avait les sourcils froncés à leur maximum.

Sirius ricana puis le traîna derrière la statue. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les voir, il formula une rapide incantation qu'on aurait cru à l'adresse de ses orteils. Le sol s'ouvrit paresseusement et il se jeta à pieds joints dans la trappe ouverte, invitant Severus à faire de même. Une fois tous les deux dans le tunnel, Sirius referma d'un rapide coup de baguette la trappe et reprit le bras du serpentard pour l'obliger à courir avec lui. En fait, ils n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de se presser, mais Sirius avait trop hâte d'être à destination. Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel le souffle court, reprenant leur respiration en se soutenant de leurs mains collées au mur terreux.

-Oublie cette course ridicule pour le retour, Black ! Plus jamais !

Sirius roula des yeux et commença à monter à l'échelle, suivi de Severus qui peinait toujours à reprendre son souffle. Il fallait dire que jusque là, les doigts fermes accrochés à son bras n'avaient pas aidé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler que cette main, quelques mois plus tôt, l'avait prise par le col et... Severus ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre.

-Rogue ! s'indigna Sirius. C'est tout ce que ça te fait, d'être au paradis ?

L'interpellé marmonna quelque chose à propos de changement brusque de luminosité, de choc visuel et d'aveuglement précoce. Puis, ses paupières se relevèrent.

-Honeydukkes ! s'exclama-t-il, le visage rayonnant.

Mais son enthousiasme fut vite remplacé par son expression ennuyée habituelle. Néanmoins, il s'approcha des rayons avec un regard brûlant de convoitise et commença à remplir ses poches de chocogrenouilles. Sirius regardait la scène avec perplexité.

-Rogue ? appela-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu serais en train de... voler, par tout hasard ?

Le serpentard souleva nonchalamment les épaules, puis se retourna et continua à se remplir les poches.  
Sirius s'approcha.

-Rogue... Je n'ai rien contre le fait de cumuler les infractions, mais si tu n'as pas d'argent, je préférerais payer.

-Comme tu le vois, j'arrive à me débrouiller seul, répliqua Severus avec dédain.

-Nous n'allons pas voler le jour de Noël, déclara Sirius avec autorité. Donne moi tout ça, Rogue. Sinon j'appelle la vendeuse.

-Tu as de drôles de principes, Black. Vraiment... vraiment spéciaux, fit-il en vidant ses poches et en soupirant ostensiblement.

Sirius récolta tous les bonbons et en rajouta le triple pour lui-même.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, marmonna Severus, une fois sortis du magasin de confiseries.

-De rien Rogue.

-Je n'ai pas dit merci ! S'indigna le serpentard.

-Mais tu le penses... très fort, répliqua Sirius en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les ténèbres de ceux de Rogue.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, bouche-bée par le charme des maisons, des boutiques et bancs enneigés, des gros flocons qui tombaient et qui faisaient régulièrement sursauter Severus. Quelque fois, ce dernier glissait sur une couche de verglas criminelle camouflée par la poudreuse et évitait de justesse une chute fatale en s'agrippant aux épaules de Sirius. D'autres fois, il faisait fondre la neige posée sur ses doigts chauds, avec l'air de réaliser une expérience scientifique révolutionnaire.

-Sans offenses, Rogue, mais on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois de la neige.

-Non, répondit-il distraitement.

-Comment ça, '' non ''?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois de la neige. Mais c'est la première fois que je la vois d'aussi près.

-C'est à dire ? demanda le gryffondor.

Aucune réponse ne vint satisfaire sa curiosité.

-D'accord, reprit-il d'un ton las, je devine que c'est encore une de ces questions qu'il ne faut pas poser.

-Tu crois que les professeurs se rendront bientôt compte de notre absence ? fit Severus en ignorant superbement la remarque du gryffondor.

Après un instant de réflexion, Sirius déclara :

-Je ne nous laisse pas plus de trois heures.

-Alors est-ce qu'on pourrait passer devant ... Les Trois-Balais ? Juste pour voir ? Je veux dire, histoire d'y jeter un tout petit coup de d'œil. Par pure curiosité.

Sirius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu pourras rester devant la porte si tu veux, mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dehors. Il fait froid, et j'ai promis à Madame Rosmerta de venir la voir.

-Madame... Qui ?

-Rosmerta, Rogue ! S'impatienta Sirius. On dirait que tu n'y es jamais allé !

-Les Trois-Balais ne sont pas non plus _le_ lieu le plus emblématique de Pré-au-Lard !, se défendit Severus. Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de balais ? Et pourquoi trois ? Pourquoi pas quatre, tant qu'on y est ? Je trouve ce nom ringard, trancha sévèrement le serpentard.

-Alors c'est vrai ! Tu n'y es jamais allé.

Sirius était réellement abasourdi.

-Bah, il y a une première fois à tout, conclut-il devant le silence agacé de Severus. Allez, viens !

Ils choisirent une table au fond de l'auberge, dans le but de pouvoir voir arriver de loin les professeurs, si ils devaient venir. On est jamais trop prudent, avait dit Sirius. La pièce grouillait de monde et de lumières, partout, des décorations accrochaient le regard ; comme ce grand sapin collé à une fenêtre et au dos d'un client très bavard, ou cette licorne de Noël suspendue au plafond. Severus avait qualifié le tout de '' kitch '', mais les reflets multicolores dans ses yeux ravis, ainsi que Sirius, donnaient pour seule origine à sa remarque une mauvaise foi dont il avait du mal à se séparer. Certaines guirlandes s'affaissaient sous leurs propres poids, et commençaient à frôler dangereusement la tête des clients, malheureusement madame Rosmerta, dépassée par le nombres de commandes, n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à des bricolages de dernière minute. Le bruit des conversations s'élevait et faisait le tour de l'auberge par échos puissants, mais les sourires, les verres s'entrechoquant et les rires de quelques enfants rendait ce chaos sonore supportable.

Mme Rosmerta, rayonnante, s'approcha de la table de Sirius et Severus.

-Bonjour les enfants ! piailla-t-elle. Mais dis donc, est-ce que c'est déjà aujourd'hui, la sortie des élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Non, c'est dans deux jours, sourit Sirius. Nous vous mettons dans la confidence !

-Eh bien, eh bien, Sirius ! Ce genre de choses de m'étonnent plus, de toute façon ! Je serai muette comme une langue-de-plomb, certifia-t-elle, le tout suivi d'un clin d'œil complice. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les enfants ?

-Deux Bière-au-Beurre, s'il vous plaît ! gazouilla le gryffondor.

-Bon, c'est Noël... Je vais donc faire abstraction de mon interdiction de servir de l'alcool aux mineurs ! Et puis, une bière n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Je vous ramène ça.

Elle s'éloigna vers les tables de nouveaux arrivants après un dernier clin d'œil.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser, dit Severus en baissant les yeux.

-Ça tombe bien, je n'aurais pas accepté. J'ai de l'argent en veux-tu, en voilà.

-Comment ça se fait ? que tu sois si riche ?

-J'ai été déshérité, répondit Sirius, comme si ce fait expliquait tout.

-Je voudrais bien savoir comment perdre ta fortune pourrait te faire gagner de l'argent ! se moqua Severus, qui était déjà au courant de la situation grâce à Narcissa.

-Je suis riche, car la vraie richesse est d'avoir quitté cette famille ! lança amèrement Sirius. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, mon oncle m'aide financièrement. Il est plutôt généreux.

-Tu as effectivement bien gagné au change, marmonna le serpentard.

-...Est-ce que tu crois aussi, comme eux, à ses histoires de sang ? demanda soudainement le gryffondor.

-Je n'ai pas l'énergie d'avoir un avis, fit le serpentard. Je me méfie de quelques modus, de certains né-moldus... et j'ai mes raisons. Mais je ne suis pas ignare au point d'être certain d'un rapport entre le sang et la supériorité que certaines personnes s'accordent. Ce genre de débats me dépasse. On ne survie pas en prenant parti, mais en s'adaptant, de toute façon. C'est ce que je ferai toujours.

-Survivre ! s'exclama Sirius en roulant des yeux agacés. Survivre, c'est ce que font les animaux. Les bêtes sauvages survivent, les animaux s'adaptent... Mais vivre n'appartient qu'aux hommes. Et vivre, c'est avoir des convictions, c'est se battre pour ses idées et parfois, c'est mourir pour elles !

-Dans ce cas celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom est plutôt un bon vivant, cingla sarcastiquement Severus.

-Si tu veux, accorda-t-il. Mais il n'a que pour conviction son désir de dominer le monde. Alors, peu importe le nombre de ses partisans... Ça n'ira jamais loin, si les gens assemblent leurs forces pour le vaincre au nom de la liberté commune. Les meilleures convictions, au final, sont celles qui traversent le temps. Et les gens comme lui sont des personnes, pas des idées. Ils ne durent pas. Se rallier à sa cause, c'est se préparer à mourir avec lui.

-Je ne me sens toujours pas concerné, soupira Severus, fatigué par la passion exacerbée du gryffondor. Et je refuse de l'être d'aucune façon.

-Peut-être, mais réfléchis-y. Un jour, tu seras forcé de faire un choix ; et si tu ne le fais pas par réelle conviction, tu risques de le regretter.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de convictions, tu sais, souffla Severus en captant le regard intense du gryffondor.

 _Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que mon cœur s'emballe pour de mauvaises raisons, quand je suis avec toi._ Severus avait la désagréable impression que ses yeux criaient pour lui cette fin de phrase, car le regard du gryffondor se faisait rarement aussi sérieux. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Voilà, Messieurs ! S'écria Rosmerta en claquant deux chopes de bières devant eux, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire violemment sursauter.

Ils la remercièrent et elle retourna derrière son comptoir.

-Je... Et toi, Rogue ? Pourquoi tu es resté à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

Sirius savait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain interdit, avec ce genre de questions. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Le serpentard prit son temps avant de répondre, goûtant d'abord à sa boisson, puis son visage se ferma complètement.

-Mes parents sont en prison, déclara-t-il avec un sourire ironique qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

-Vraiment ? s'écria Sirius, hébété.

-En tout cas, mon père l'est. Ma mère, elle, prépare un procès qui s'annonce corsé.

-Wow... Je...

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, Black. Tout le monde est désolé. Moi le premier.

-...alors c'était lui... c'était ton père, répondit Sirius en un souffle douloureux.

-N'en parlons plus.

Severus paraissait étudier avec un soin remarquable les bulles s'échappant de sa boisson.

-Rogue, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais que je n'avais pas à en parler à Dumbledore... je t'avais promis que je ne le ferai pas. Mais tu étais là, couvert de... de sang, et tu...

Sirius ferma les yeux.

-Depuis que Dumbledore le sait, beaucoup de choses ont changé, c'est vrai. D'abord c'était invivable, je ne le nierai pas. Et je ne te remercierai pas non plus. Mais maintenant, je vois que les choses ont changé également... d'une _autre_ façon. Même si ça aurait pu être catastrophique, rajouta Severus avec une grimace gênée.

-Je devine que c'est ta façon de me pardonner, lança Sirius avec une désinvolture programmée. Ça me va !

-Black ! s'indigna Severus.

-Je veux dire, après des mois à saboter toutes mes relations pour te venger, il était temps. Ça fait du bien, fit-il en soufflant d'aise.

-Je ! N'ai pas fait ça ! Se défendit avec véhémence le serpentard.

-Les choses ont toujours fonctionné comme ça entre nous, Rogue. Mais à présent, entre préfets... J'espère qu'un peu plus de maturité nous gagnera, à l'avenir.

-Avec toi, c'est pas gagné, pouffa Severus.

-Rogue ! fit Sirius en souriant.

Rosmerta avait ramené quelques gâteaux avec les boissons, et Severus, qui s'était retenu jusque là, se jeta dessus.

-Tu n'as pas aussi faim, d'habitude, se moqua Sirius après un moment de silence.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils, la bouche encore pleine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, encore ?

-Tu ne manges presque rien à Poudlard, expliqua le gryffondor.

-Peut-être, mais c'est juste que j'ai un métabolisme différent de celui des autres.

-Moi, je dirais plutôt que tu as l'appétit coupé pour un oui ou pour un non ! pouffa Sirius.

-Tu n'en sais rien, Black ! Et puis, perdu sur une île, _JE_ suis celui qui survivrais car je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup manger alors que toi, avec ton appétit d'ogre, tu ne tiendrais même pas une journée, répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

-Je n'y peux rien si j'ai des muscles à alimenter !

-N'en dis pas plus. Pauvre Black, être parfait est fatiguant, c'est ça ? renchérit Severus en roulant des yeux.

-Oui. Merci du compliment !

-C'était une blague !

Mais une légère rougeur colorait déjà ses joues. Black était parfait physiquement et tout à fait à son goût, il pouvait se l'avouer au moins à lui-même. Et ce sourire... Merlin, ce sourire était... Tout.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, Rogue. Pour que tu arrêtes de me croire uniquement prétentieux.

-La modestie ne te va pas du tout.

-C'est vrai. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir manger aujourd'hui. Et ça me fait plaisir d'être ici, sourit le gryffondor.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas.

Mais ses yeux disaient le contraire et les coins de sa bouche s'étiraient. Sirius avait de nouveau cette envie insatiable de plaquer ses lèvres contre ce sourire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore. Peut-être que c'était trop lui demander, de juste se satisfaire de ce qui lui était donné. Avec Rogue, il en voulait toujours plus. Toujours plus.

-Merci d'être venu vers moi hier, lança-t-il, le souffle rendu irrégulier par l'émotion.

-Je... j'ai fait ça ? demanda le serpentard, découvrant visiblement un scoop incroyable.

Mais son apparente surprise ne cachait pas sa gêne et la couleur de ses joues.

-C'est marrant de voir que ta répartie se limite au domaine injurieux, Rogue. Je dirais même que c'est... adorable.

-Alors là ! Tu vas trop loin ! Jamais personne n'a osé dire de moi une telle... _chose_ , répondit-il en crachant presque le dernier mot.

-Tu vois ! s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire victorieux. C'est exactement ce que je te disais ! Tu n'arrives pas à être poli avec les gens.

-Je le suis avec Narcissa, se défendit Severus.

-Et avec moi aussi, de temps en temps, approuva pensivement le gryffondor. Ce qui fait seulement deux personnes sur des milliards... Mais au moins, ça prouve que tu m'apprécies.

-Le truc avec la politesse, Black, c'est justement qu'on l'utilise pour éviter d'entrer en conflit avec les gens qui nous insupportent. Et nous ne pouvons plus nous entre-tuer, puisque nous sommes préfets. Donc, c'est par pur devoir que je suis parfois poli avec toi. D'ailleurs-

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un emprunter de tels détours pour ne pas dire '' c'est vrai, je t'apprécie ''... C'est fascinant, le nargua Sirius.

Le serpentard n'avait pas écouté sa phrase. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'entrée de l'auberge et il avait arrêté de respirer.

-Flitwick, murmura-t-il.

* * *

J'ai bien envie aujourd'hui de vous parler d'un groupe français -qui chante en anglais- que j'aime énormément, et qui mérite largement plus que les 2000 vues qu'ils font sur leur nouvelle chanson. C'est vraiment, vraiment cool ce qu'ils font. Bien-sûr je ne connais pas vous goûts musicaux, mais allez voir par curiosité. Vous aurez peut-être une bonne surprise, et ça met de bonne humeur (au moins pour le chat trop mignon dans le clip :3)

 _ **Theo Lawrence & The Heart – My Prophecy**_


	15. Noël

_Le serpentard n'avait pas écouté sa phrase. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'entrée de l'auberge. Il avait arrêté de respirer._

 _-Flitwick, murmura-t-il._

Le sang Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa la manche de Severus pour le forcer à descendre avec lui sous la table. Son geste un peu brutal lui valut un serpentard sur la tête, et grâce à ça, il eut le temps de furtivement glisser son nez dans son cou et de sentir la chaleur réconfortante de ce corps contre le sien, comme cette nuit où Severus avait pleuré contre son épaule. Ça n'avait été qu'une fois, mais cette proximité lui manquait. Cruellement. Il aurait bien fait ce moment durer une éternité, mais même lui n'ignorait pas le danger de la situation, malgré son expérience en matière de fraude qui lui garantissait un sang-froid exemplaire. Il cacha donc du mieux qu'il put son trouble, et s'éloigna de Rogue pour capter discrètement le regard de Mme Rosmerta. Elle était en train de se déplacer dans l'allée, accompagnée du professeur afin de lui trouver une place qui convienne, et quand elle le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant. Elle semblait faire le lien entre Flitwick et leurs fesses traînant dans la poussière. Ils se rapprochaient.

-... D'ailleurs, Mme Rosmerta, n'avez vous pas, par hasard, vu Sirius Black et Severus Rogue dans le coin ? Ces deux élèves sont introuvables depuis ce matin.

-Sirius, celui avec les beaux yeux ? Et Severus, le charmant jeune homme en noir ? Non, ça ne me dit rien.

-Êtes-vous sûre ? demanda suspicieusement Flitwick. Parce que la description détaillée que vous m'en faites m'indiquerait plutôt que vous venez de les avoir sous les yeux !

-Pas du tout ! s'indigna fortement Rosmerta. Pas du tout ! Je me souviens de ces deux jeunes hommes, parce qu'ils sont déjà venus maintes fois. N'avez-vous pas confiance en moi ? Et cette table, pourrait-elle convenir ?

-Oui, c'est très bien... Je vous prie de m'excuser. Si vous les voyez, faîtes nous signe. Nous ne voudrions pas perdre des élèves le jour de Noël.

-Assurément. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis toute à votre service. Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la carte. Je reviens dans quelques instants prendre votre commande.

La table où était le professeur était celle à côté de la leur. Heureusement, Flitwick était de dos. Rosmerta leur fit un signe de tête entendu et ils sortirent le plus naturellement possible de leur cachette, se dirigeant avec hâte en cuisine. Elle referma vivement la porte derrière eux.

-Vous allez sortir par la fenêtre, leur dit-elle en souriant. Ça devient dangereux pour vous, par ici ! Rentrez à Poudlard, pour qu'on ne vous cherche pas trop longtemps. Oh ! Non, Sirius, fit-elle en le voyant compter quelques galions. Vous n'avez pas le temps pour ça ! Filez !

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Merci !

-Merci beaucoup, approuva aimablement Severus, sous les yeux effarés du gryffondor.

-Pas de quoi, les enfants. Allez ! Déguerpissez vite ! gloussa-t-elle, en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre.

Après être retombés mollement dans la neige, ils reprirent leur chemin. Sirius riait à présent.

-Tu as été d'une politesse à couper le souffle !

-Crois-tu réellement que je suis si mal élevé Black ? soupira Rogue. C'était très gentil de sa part de nous couvrir. On a encore eu de la-

Une boule de neige venait de lui atterrir sur la tête. Et vu l'hilarité mal contenue de Black, le coupable était vite désigné. Il allait payer.  
Severus pointa sa baguette contre un tas de neige et bafouilla un sort de lévitation. Aussitôt, toute une montagne de neige s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol, s'avança, et alla s'écraser directement sur la tête de Sirius, l'ensevelissant complètement. On ne le distinguait même plus ses cheveux sous la masse blanchâtre.

-...Black ! s'écria Severus, qui réalisait l'ampleur inattendue de son acte.

Il essaya d'enlever la neige le recouvrant, puis aperçut enfin son front et un bras qu'il attrapa en vue de tirer de là. Mais c'était plus dur que prévu, il commençait à paniquer tellement qu'il ne pensa pas tout de suite qu'un simple sort de chaleur aurait suffit à dissiper le tas de neige meurtrier. Quand cette idée lui vint à l'esprit, le visage de Black, qu'il venait de découvrir complètement, affichait yeux fermés et lèvres violacées.

-Gèle-Flamme ! prononça-il, tremblant, la baguette pointée vers Sirius.

La neige se transforma rapidement en des litres d'eau qui trempèrent ses chevilles et laissèrent le corps inanimé de Sirius plonger mollement dans les restes du liquide frigorifique, qui roula loin de lui et commençait à se transformer en glace. Severus se précipita et porta le buste du gryffondor sur ses genoux pliés, murmurant quelques sorts pour le réchauffer. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il pencha son visage sur celui de Sirius pour essayer de sentir et d'analyser sa respiration. Alors que sa joue touchait presque le nez du gryffondor, un espèce de rire thoracique fit frémir le corps immobile. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il recula. Quand il en eut une vue d'ensemble, le visage de Sirius n'était plus qu'hilarité et moquerie.

-Tu croyais vraiment que quelques flocons allaient me faire le moindre mal ? s'esclaffa le gryffondor. Mais maintenant, j'ai la preuve que tu tiens à moi !

-BLACK ! gronda Severus. Ce genre de blague ne se font pas !

-Pourquoi ? fit-il, les yeux brillants de malice. Parce que tu as eu peur pour moi ?

-Parce que ça prouve que tu es un vrai imbécile, siffla-t-il froidement.

-Attends, tu n'as pas aimé la blague parce que ça me fait passer pour un imbécile ? Donc tu ne penses donc pas que j'en suis un. Et même, tu tiens à ma réputation ! affirma fièrement le gryffondor, que rien n'arrêtait.

-Black, soupira Severus en fermant les yeux d'agacement. Stop.

-D'accord, mais ton sort de chaleur est en train de-

Severus lui lança sa cape doublée de fourrure sur les épaules.

-On va rentrer, ordonna-t-il sévèrement. Je connais des sorts de chaleur _beaucoup_ plus efficaces, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu apprécies les recevoir, siffla-t-il dangereusement en approchant son visage de l'oreille du gryffondor.

Cette menace fit monter le rouge aux joues de Sirius. Pas pour la bonne raison, malheureusement. Il aurait dû être outré que Severus le menace d'utiliser de la magie noire sur lui, celle qu'il condamnait si farouchement, mais le fait que ça sorte de la bouche de Severus était... quand même sexy. Il se souvint cependant de ce sortilège noir encore actif sur l'esprit de Rogue et le froid, atténué par la fourrure et l'effet qu'avait produit le serpentard sur lui, s'engouffra à nouveau dans ces veines, le laissant pensif quelques secondes.

-Tu n'utiliserais jamais cette magie sur moi, affirma-t-il.

-Pas si tu te la fermes.

Sirius eut un sourire plus étincelant que les décorations des Trois-Balais. Rogue avec les joues délicieusement rouges, depuis le début de cette discussion. Il s'en rendait compte.

-Je crois que c'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie.

Severus le regarda avec un effarement palpable, son cœur s'accélérant d'incompréhension - et d'autre chose, qu'il ignora. Mais il n'arriva pas à esquiver cette sensation quand Sirius plongea sur lui, le couvrant de ses bras gelés.

-Mais j'ai un peu froid quand même, fut la manière dont Sirius expliqua son geste.

Cette raison sembla suffire à Severus, qui serra fermement Sirius contre lui en retour. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et le serpentard fut forcé de s'avouer, le sentiment le submergeant complètement, qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus que de raison ce contact. Ses bras ne lui obéissait plus et il le ramenait toujours plus contre lui. Il voulait le sentir plus, il voulait...

-On devrait rentrer, fit remarquer Sirius à contre-cœur. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se détacher de cette étreinte tant désirée.

-Oui, marmonna Severus d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Ils se détachèrent et marchèrent vers Honneydukkes en silence, tous deux absorbés par milles pensées différentes. Le retour se passa sans encombre. Ils passèrent par le tunnel, rapidement, et regagnèrent le château.

-Bon, commença Sirius, une fois arrivés. Nous dirons que nous étions à la bibliothèque, perdus dans quelques rayons pour mon devoir d'arithmancie. Ça devrait passer. Même si ils ont des soupçons, ce genre d'excuses n'est pas vérifiable et ils ne prendront jamais le risque de nous punir en ayant en tête qu'il est possible que nous ayons vraiment travaillé. Même si ce n'est pas crédible le jour de Noël. Tant pis. De plus, nous sommes là maintenant. C'est le plus important, pour eux, et ils me connaissent et savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. C'est la vie, comme on dit. Je-

-Tu vas leur dire que je t'ai aidé à faire ton devoir ? répéta Severus, qui était resté bloqué sur ce passage.

-Oui. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-C'est... Ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que je ferais...

-Bah, c'est ce que tu as officiellement fait, alors fais-y toi ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux rendre ça crédible à l'avenir, ne te gêne pas, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je serai ravi d'avoir des cours particuliers de ta part...

-Je ne suis professeur pour personne, répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil sombre. Noël te fait rêver, Black ! C'est ridicule.

-C'est vrai tu ferais un professeur quelque peu... particulier, c'est sûr, concéda Sirius, s'imaginant mentalement la scène. Mais je suis un cas désespéré. Alors si jamais...

-Décidément, je crois que tu te trompes énormément. Je devrais remettre ma cravate, histoire que tu te rappelles que tu ne marchandes pas avec un vulgaire poufsouffle ! grinça-t-il.

-Je pourrais te donner quelque chose en échange, si seulement je savais ce que tu voulais...

-Je ne veux rien.

-Tu veux quelque chose, répondit Sirius en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tout le monde cherche quelque chose. Mais en attendant, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour enlever cette neige de mes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

Severus essaya de chasser de sa tête l'image mentale qu'il avait de cette scène car son sang recommençait à bouillir d'une façon peu souhaitable.

-Tu vas enlever de la neige, qui est de l'eau, avec de l'eau. Bien. Très bien, Black. Tu ne t'arranges pas. Je vais donc retourner à la biblio-

-Avec du savon aussi, Rogue. Et je n'en mettrai pas que sur mes cheveux, mais _partout_... et aussi là où tu l'imagines...! se moqua Sirius en voyant Severus fuir la gêne que lui inspirait cette conversation.

-Il serait temps de voir qu'il n'y a que toi qui t'imagines des choses, Black.

Sa voix rauque était d'un mépris précieux. Un mépris sec, arrogant, supérieur, mais agréable, car de ceux qu'on sait feint. Alors le gryffondor le regarda disparaître derrière un mur, une drôle de sensation le secouant. Non, il n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer des choses. Non, il ne prendrait pas une douche chaude ; mais froide, ou elle risquerait de durer beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

Il avait suffit d'une journée. Quelques heures, et la situation avait complètement dérapé. L'absence de ses amis le débridait, il sentait qu'il n'était plus le même, que Rogue n'était plus le même ; qu'il en mourrait si leur relation revenait à l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé avant ce jour. L'avouer n'était pas judicieux, vraiment pas. Mais milles voix raisonnaient dans sa tête et toutes disaient la même chose. Il était fou de Rogue.

 **x**

 **x**

Tous ceux passant leurs vacances à Poudlard - pour une raison ou pour une autre - se réunissaient dans la Grande Salle, en ce soir de Noël. Le père Dumbledore allait passer. Une fois au complet, il donnerait l'ordre d'ouvrir les fenêtres, laissant ainsi les chouettes et autres bestiaux piaillant d'impatience à l'idée de remettre leurs colis tant attendus entrer. C'était un moment spécial, et c'est toujours un moment particulier, que celui de l'attente. Le seul en réalité qui nous permet de disposer de ce que l'on désire exactement ; le seul qui exclu totalement la future déception, et le seul, finalement, qui fait tout foirer. Car l'enfant qui n'attend rien est le seul qui a la chance d'être surpris ; lui seuls a sous les yeux le vrai cadeau, et non ce présent fade, enlaidit par le désir de l'objet idéal. Si un enfant attend le père Noël au tournant c'est bien souvent pour lui mettre une tarte.

Justement, Severus ne croyait en rien, aujourd'hui. Il était là, volontairement en retrait, observant avec une curiosité ennuyée, presque scientifique, les réactions nerveuses des autres. De Sirius tout particulièrement, mais il ne se l'avouait pas. Le gryffondor avait l'air heureux, riant avec des gens qui n'étaient même pas ses amis. Enfin, si on oubliait le fait que n'importe qui se comportait en ami avec Black.

Cette journée en sa compagnie... Lui laissait un désagréable sentiment de plénitude angoissée. Bizarre, en somme. Ce semblant de bonheur était trop rare pour durer, et voir Black rire avec n'importe qui remettait une certaine perspective dans sa vision de leur relation. Il n'était rien pour Sirius. Même pas un ami, même pas une connaissance assumée. Rien. Et Black, n'était-ce pas le mec le populaire de l'école ?

Il y avait une erreur. Leur bonne entente irait de nouveau se casser la gueule quelque part... Même si cela l'angoissait d'y penser. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là, mais ils reviendraient plus en forme que jamais. Rien ne durerait. Severus n'avait rien en commun avec ces gryffondors prétentieux, loués par tous les adultes, malgré leurs frasques, et aimés par toutes les filles, même les moins stupides... et un bon nombre de garçons commençaient aussi à revendiquer leurs goûts pour Sirius depuis qu'il se disait bi.  
Bi. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait des bouffées de chaleur en y réfléchissant. Peut-être à cause de la manière indécente du gryffondor de lui avoir parlé de sa douche avant qu'il ne le quitte. Et de ce baiser qui avait laissé des traces indélébiles sur les mécanismes rouillés de son pauvre corps. Et certaines paroles qu'il peinait à expliquer. Mais c'était sûrement un comportement normal chez Sirius, de dire de genre de choses, de faire ce genre de choses... Non. Non. Non ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Sirius avait _flirté_ avec lui ! Comment expliquer tout ça autrement ?

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question existentielle. Un hibou lâcha négligemment un tout petit paquet au dessus de sa tête, qui lui tomba droit dans les mains.

* * *

 **Hey ! Je poste en avance, demain je n'aurais pas le temps. J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois les revieweurs et les autres followers et favoriters (?) ! Merci à vous de m'apporter votre soutien d'une manière ou d'une autre !**

 **La semaine prochaine les choses deviennent sérieuses je vous le dis. C'est le moment de partir ou de rester, mais ceux qui sont gênés par les relations entre hommes, bah... vous risquez d'être gênés, quoi.**

 **Je vous aurai prévenus.**

 **Bisous!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Je ressens... une fierté **é** n **o** r **m** e **.** Celle de quelqu'un qui achève une semaine atroce tout en ayant gardé sa dignité. _

_C'est pas rien._

 _ **Désolée** je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui mais je n'exclue pas de le faire plus tard et je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur !_

 _Sinon... je me sens un peu frustrée car quand j'ai le temps de survoler rapidement cette fic elle ne me satisfait plus du tout. Je voudrais modifier un tas de choses et je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je pensais... je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je pensais, mais je ne pensais pas que ce que j'avais écrit me frustrerait autant. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé à publier cette fic régulièrement, je devine que c'est trop tard. Je ne vais pas tout interrompre comme ça._

* * *

Rogue faisait visiblement partie des heureux surpris, en ce jour de Noël. C'est ce que ce disait Sirius en observant cette scène qui illumina d'ébahissement la mine sombre du serpentard. Severus avait l'air de croire que personne ne pouvait le voir, caché là où il était, mais c'était une grave erreur de jugement de sa part ; car Sirius gardait toujours un œil posé sur lui. Souvent, son visage impassible reflétait mieux que n'importe quelle expression cette sorte de torpeur permanente dans lequel il était plongé ; et ses yeux, avec leur regard absent, disaient à quel point il était constamment concentré à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais ce n'était plus la peine d'aider Rogue : les bonnes intentions provoquent des désastres, surtout si elles sont dirigées vers un serpentard.  
 _Quand même_ , pensa-t-il, la soudaine douleur qu'on lisait sur le visage pâle de Rogue lui donnait envie de s'inquiéter. En fait, il hésitait même à suivre le serpentard qui venait de partir en courant, le paquet serré contre son cœur et ses yeux noirs exagérément brillants. Sirius regarda avec étonnement ses propres jambes se lever d'un bond. Finalement, ne pas aider Rogue, c'était ne pas s'aider lui-même ; il le sentait bien. Il sentait bien que l'inquiétude le dévorait trop pour qu'il reste ici, à se tourner les pouces. Le cadeau de James attendrait, comme celui de Remus et Peter. Sirius se félicita de savoir garder en toute circonstances cet esprit clair : il ne se laissait jamais avoir par les futilités l'entourant. Ses jambes, qui courraient à présent pour rattraper Severus, réfléchissaient bien plus vite que lui. Il les en féliciterait plus tard.

-Rogue ? appela-t-il, une fois arrivé dans les toilettes des garçons où une porte se trouvait verrouillée.

-Non, répondit une voix qui ressemblait fortement à une imitation ratée de celle de Dumbledore.

-... Ça va ? fit-il en grimaçant d'anticipation.

-Est-ce que je peux faire mes besoins seul ou tu tiens réellement à me tenir compagnie ? La journée est finie Black. Je ne t'en voudrais _pas du tout_ si tu me faisais l'honneur de partir.

-Tu voulais sans doute dire '' l'honneur de rester '' , répondit innocemment Sirius en faisant semblant de ne pas saisir le sarcasme tranchant sans la voix de Rogue.

Le soupir exaspéré qui fit écho à ses paroles eut la force d'un grand courant d'air. Sirius frémit.

-Pars, ordonna Severus d'un ton sans appel.

-Si tu veux.

Sirius recula bruyamment et fit claquer la porte des toilettes. Il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir et regarda le château autour de lui.

C'était un beau château, assurément. Même rempli d'élèves, il respirait, à cause de ce plafond, de cette hauteur vertigineuse. Vide, son immensité répandait une chaleur réconfortante malgré tous les mystères et ombres qu'on savait tapis quelque part. Cela n'effrayait aucunement un gryffondor comme Sirius. Il était ici chez lui. C'était Noël, et son esprit était enveloppé d'une sérénité qu'on ressent avec la conscience de vivre un grand moment. Peut-être un des meilleurs de sa vie, car que pouvait-on raisonnablement penser du futur ? Si Sirius ne se posait pas souvent ces questions ; c'était parce qu'il savait exactement pourquoi. L'extérieur était menaçant. Les murs du château étaient si épais que rien ne semblait assez fort pour les traverser mais un jour, cependant, il faudrait en sortir pour de bon. Adieu la paix illusoire, la routine confortable qui fait oublier que le futur existe, la bienveillance des professeurs qu'on prend pour acquise chez les autres. Il vivait dans une bulle ici, une bulle qui finirait par éclater, trop pressée par le temps qui passe et la haine qui enfonce ses racines noires dans le cœur des imbéciles. Qui serait-il à ce moment ? Qui serait Rogue ?...

-Je rêve !

Ce sifflement hargneux ainsi que le grincement de la porte firent légèrement sursauter le penseur nocturne. Quelque chose le frappa, et c'étaient les yeux rougis de Rogue, armés des éclairs foudroyants qu'ils lançaient. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'affronter tout ça seul, lui lança Sirius. Même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

Severus cacha soudainement ses mains sous sa cape, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez le gryffondor.

-Tout va parfaitement bien !

Sirius s'approcha à pas lents, posa une main sur la manche de Severus, tout en fixant les yeux apeurés par son futur geste. Il essaya de sortir les mains qu'ils savaient magnifiques de leur cachette, mais le serpentard l'en empêcha en se retirant violemment de sa poigne.

-Non.

-Non ? répéta Sirius. Montre moi tes mains et je m'en vais.

-Je... Bon d'accord.

Il sortit avec agacement ses doigts gelés de sous sa cape. Sirius les regardait avec incompréhension.

-C'est ça que tu caches ? Une bague ? demanda-t-il avec une incrédulité qui, elle, avait de la peine à être dissimulée.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Pars.

-... C'est ce cadeau que tu as reçu ? De qui est-il ?

-Black !

-Ça t'affecte, cette bague. Donc elle vient d'une personne à qui tu tiens. Narcissa ?

-Arrête !

-... Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? lança Sirius avec un effroi qu'il essaya de garder pour lui.

-Certainement pas ! répondit Severus, indigné.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trouves cette idée si absurde. Tu es charmant.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Je le pense, fit Sirius en détournant vivement les yeux. Bon. Oh ! Mais c'est ce genre de bijoux, qui se colore en fonction des émotions ?

-Black, stop.

-J'ai raison ! Il faut tourner la molette, et ça s'active. C'est génial ! Qui te l'a offert ?

-Je préférerais partir. Peux-tu me laisser passer ? demanda Severus, qui, depuis avant, était bloqué par Sirius se déplaçant latéralement pour lui barrer le passage.

-Non, non, non, non, non, non, non. Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas tourné cette molette. Ce gris est vraiment moche. Active ta bague.

-Jamais ! s'énerva Severus. Jamais ! Laisse moi passer, bon sang !

-Tu as peur de ce que ça pourrait dire de tes sentiments à mon égard ?

-Ça dira que je te déteste avec toutes les forces de mon âme, déclara Severus avec arrogance.

-Tu sais, j'ai pris une habitude avec toi...

Le serpentard soupira de lassitude.

-C'est de traduire tout ce que tu dis en l'inverse de ce que tu dis.

-... Tu m'emmerdes, Black.

Mais son regard était plus moqueur qu'agressif.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, soupira Sirius. Ça, je le voudrais bien.

-Laisse moi passer...

Rogue avait l'air sûr de lui. Il voulait vraiment partir.

-Reste avec moi Rogue, lança brusquement le gryffondor. Je ne te poserai plus de question. Reste. On a passé une bonne journée, et c'est même toi qui l'a voulu. Je...je ne veux pas que ça se finisse maintenant. Tu n'as pas à rester tout seul, je peux te remonter le moral, je peux...

Il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux humides de Severus.

-Rogue...

Il voulait le toucher mais n'osait pas.

-La bague est de ma mère, souffla le serpentard en fixant ses chaussures.

-Oh... Non ! Rogue... !

Il avait crié en voyant une larme dévaler sa joue blanche.

-C'est pour ça que je voudrais être seul. S'il te plaît, insista-t-il en essuyant rageusement sa peau mouillée.

-Je ne peux pas.

Sirius avait eu un ton étonnement grave et sérieux.

-Bien-sûr que si. Je vais finir pas m'énerver ! menaça le serpentard.

-Ça tombe bien, tu es sexy quand tu es en colère, lâcha sans réfléchir Sirius, qui était habitué à répliquer n'importe quoi coûte que coûte.

L'habitude fut décisive.

-... Je... Si c'est une blague, sache que je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire...

-Euh. Ce n'est décidément pas ce qu'il fallait dire... Désolé.

-Décidément pas, oui, répéta Severus qui se battait farouchement contre les bouffées de chaleur le submergeant. C'était trop à la fois.

-Mais c'était vrai, souffla Sirius. Le mensonge est contre mes principes.

Severus le regarda avec une stupeur très embarrassée.

-Je suppose que tu ne flirterais pas avec moi depuis avant, hein, Black ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es... potentiellement attiré par tout ce qui bouge que tu ferais ça ?

-À toi de voir, répondit Sirius en haussant nonchalamment ses épaules musclées.

Mais au fond il était terrifié de voir qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mentir.

-Rogue, est-ce qu'on est ami ? ajouta soudainement le gryffondor qui sentait une inquiétude troublante le gagner.

-Si tu recules, peut-être, souffla Severus, dont les yeux sombres fixaient étrangement l'azur de ceux de Sirius.

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement à une distance plutôt négligeable du corps du serpentard. De son visage, plus particulièrement, puisque son souffle arrivait presque à ses lèvres. Ce constat fit augmenter brutalement sa pression sanguine... Son cœur battait trop vite pour qu'il contrôle quoi que ce soit.

-Et si je m'approche ? murmura-t-il en commençant à s'exécuter.

-Tu flirtes, l'accusa Severus avec une douce incrédulité.

Les lèvres du serpentard étaient encore plus douces. Sirius s'en fit la remarque quand Severus les posa su les siennes. Il ferma les yeux quand elles commencèrent à se mouvoir timidement et se concentra pour ne pas perdre de suite toute maîtrise de ses gestes. Il devait rester immobile plus longtemps : et si c'était juste un test ?...  
Si c'était un test, le serpentard en payerait le prix. Et ce prix est qu'il allait lui donner le baiser le plus sensationnel de toute sa vie pour avoir oser l'initier, parce que bon dieu... C'était la seule façon de justifier ce qui allait suivre, et l'amour avec lequel il mourrait d'envie d'y répondre.  
Severus se détacha. Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et reprit possession de ses lèvres entrouvertes avec une passion mal contenue, passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et se délectant de la chance qui lui était offerte. A sa grande surprise, il sentit la main de Rogue dans ses cheveux et sa langue frôler la sienne. Un grognement rauque lui échappa et il approfondit encore le baiser, rendu fou par l'idée que Rogue puisse en demander autant. Il le plaqua contre le mur. Il se demandait si il pourrait s'arrêter, parce qu'il le voulait beaucoup... beaucoup trop. Une chaleur insupportable s'empara de son bas ventre et lui fit découvrir que Severus souffrait du même problème, ce qui était trop beau, trop bon, trop... Il détacha ses lèvres de celles du serpentard et commença à embrasser sa nuque, mordillant, léchant, savourant cette peau douce qu'il avait rêvé de toucher de cette façon tant de fois.

-Rogue... souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. C'est le moment où tu es censé me repousser...

Un gémissement et deux mains pressées contre le dos de sa tête furent sa seule réponse. Il descendait, descendait encore le long de cou et brûlait d'enlever ce pull agaçant.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait... aller ailleux ? murmura la voix rauque de Severus.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris, le nargua Sirius.

-Je veux que tu... flirtes avec moi... dans ta chambre, articula Severus avec une voix essoufflée.

Ils s'y retrouvèrent l'instant d'après.

-Chacun ses petits secrets, expliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules, devant la mine ébahie du serpentard, qui était encore collé à lui.

-... Tu es tellement beau.

Sirius eut un coup au cœur encore plus puissant que les autres. Les yeux brûlants de Rogue étaient sérieux. Il ne s'y trouvait aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie. C'était juste lui. C'était ce qu'il pensait, c'était... Les lèvres de Sirius s'abattirent avec passion sur celles du serpentard. Puis il l'entraîna sur son lit lui enleva son pull trop encombrant.

-Black... Black... gémissait Severus pendant que le gryffondor embrassait chaque parcelle de son torse nu.

-Sirius, corrigea-t-il. C'est Sirius. Oublie donc ce "Black" auquel tu tiens tant et qui nie mon individuali-

-Tu parles trop, souffla le serpentard qui se tordait sous ses caresses voluptueuses.

-Appelle moi Sirius, supplia-t-il en faisant glisser ses lèvres toujours plus bas.

Severus marmonna des paroles tout à fait inintelligibles, les yeux clos par l'intensité du plaisir. Sentir les effleurements, les caresses, la douceur des lèvres de Sirius, de sa langue, de ces cheveux chatouillant son ventre, de ses dents qui mordillaient sa peau comme si c'était la chose la plus exquise... C'était Black. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, et ne savait même pas qu'il en avait eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques... et il était à deux doigts de les supplier. Il s'était rendu compte que Black ne le laissait pas indifférent bien avant... Non, peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter les euphémismes abusifs. Black était irrévocablement irrésistible, affreusement attirant, complètement désirable... Et en train d'enlever son pantalon. Son cœur explosa.

-Mon dieu... Rogue, dis moi d'arrêter... Il le faut. Est-ce que je suis en train d'abuser de toi ? Tu étais triste il y a deux minutes et moi... Moi, je-

-Continue, implora-t-il, Sirius... continue.

-Bordel... murmura le gryffondor en contemplant la bosse déformant le boxer qu'il était en train de retirer. Tu me donnes envie de faire des choses... que je n'ai jamais faites.

-S'il te plaît...

Severus ne tenait plus. Il ne put retenir une avalanche paroles sans queue ni tête quand Sirius enleva son sous-vêtement et posa ses lèvres sur son membre tendu. C'était trop... La vision de Sirius en descendant lentement le long lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir indécent. Cela encouragea davantage le gryffondor. Son inexpérience était rachetée par un zèle qui conduisit délicieusement Severus vers la jouissance. Quand un orgasme foudroyant fit couler le plaisir brut dans ses veines et dans la bouche de Sirius, il se surprit avec les mots interdits au bord des lèvres.

-Je... Oh _mon dieu_... souffla-t-il enfin.

Sirius eut un petit rire et remonta vers son visage pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser d'une tendresse qui acheva de tuer le serpentard. Là, tout de suite, si il voulait s'imaginer que Sirius l'aimait, il avait toutes les cartes en main.

Ils restèrent un moment sans voix.

-Je voudrais que tu te sentes pareil, murmura finalement Severus.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça... Je risquerais de le croire, pouffa le gryffondor. Oh !... Tu... Severus. Tu n'es pas... obligé, répondit-il en sentant la main du serpentard se glisser sous son boxer et le frôler.

Mais l'essoufflement de sa voix et ses pupilles dilatées empreintes de supplications muettes ne rendaient pas ses paroles très crédibles. Severus, de toute façon, n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Les gémissements étouffés de Black et son expression béate lui donnaient presque autant de plaisir qu'il en avait reçu. Il se délectait de sentir sous ses doigts sa verge tendue, d'entendre son nom sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes comme une prière sacrée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. Encore moins à Sirius. Enfin... surtout à Sirius. Car jusqu'alors il n'avait même pas osé s'avouer à quel point il le désirait. Il... Il eut peur d'avoir la preuve que ça n'était pas que du désir quand Sirius atteignit à son tour l'orgasme et se laissa tomber sur le dos dans avec expression traduisant magnifiquement le plaisir qu'il avait su lui donner. Une immense fierté l'envahit, suivie d'une joie inattendue.

Il s'allongea à côté de lui. Mais ils se rendit vite compte que Sirius ne montrait plus aucun signe de vie. A un moment, Severus eut même quelques doutes, malgré les soulèvements réguliers de son thorax.

-Black ?

Pas de réponse.

-...Sirius ? essaya-t-il.

La plénitude de Sirius laissa presque immédiatement place à une angoisse fulgurante qui lui noua la gorge. Il n'osait plus rien faire, ni répondre à Severus. Les larmes lui montèrent subitement aux yeux ; les ouvrir aurait été trop humiliant. Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui le submergeaient ; il avait horriblement envie de pleurer de joie et d'effroi à la fois. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux avant... Et qu'il avait sous-estimé la puissance de l'amour en général. Il l'avait sentit dicter tous ses gestes précédemment, lui ôtant toute possibilité de raisonner autrement que par lui. Il était effrayé de voir la profondeur du gouffre où il pouvait tomber à tout moment, où il était déjà sûrement tombé. Peut-être était-il un gryffondor, peut-être faisait-il partie des plus courageux de l'école, mais quand même, il venait de donner la possibilité à Severus de le briser irréversiblement quand il le voudrait. Ce n'était pas rien, quoi qu'on en dise, de réussir à se compromettre totalement en l'espace d'une seule journée. Il sentait la souffrance courir dans sa chaire, sa chaire et son sang. L'angoisse lui comprima les poumons, et le froid, pour couronner le tout, envahit les extrémités de ses doigts. Il aurait dû s'assurer que Severus ne regretterait rien avant de céder à toutes ses pulsions, parce que maintenant... Il se mit à frissonner.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La panique de Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux du gryffondor.

-Tu... murmura Severus en voyant ses yeux gorgés de larmes, tu... c'est de ma faute ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, surpris par son inquiétude.

-Ne parlons pas de faute aujourd'hui, souffla amèrement le gryffondor. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à m'excuser pour ce qui vient de se passer...

Severus effleura le bras de Sirius et le ramena contre sa poitrine, l'étreignant avec douceur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es stupide, marmonna-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ce bras. C'est bien simple... si tu t'excuses de quoi que ce soit, je te casse les deux jambes, articula-t-il calmement.

-... Tu ne sembles pas regretter, constata Sirius avec un certain effarement.

-Je devrais ? demanda le serpentard en roulant des yeux, le rouge lui tintant légèrement les joues. Tu as l'intention de le raconter à tout le monde ? De l'utiliser contre moi ?... Ça ne te ressemble plus. A moins que tu joues un double-jeu depuis le début, dans quel cas je m'en fous.

-Tu... t'en fous, répéta le gryffondor avec incompréhension.

-Je crois que ça en valait la peine, chuchota-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je veux faire ça, tu n'en reviendrais pas, murmura-t-il avec suavité.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire des choses comme ça..., répondit-il en fermant ses paupières de volupté.

-Je fais rarement quelque chose sous l'obligation, fit-il nonchalamment en se recouchant.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre quelques instants, bercés par un silence confortable. Sirius voyait le gouffre se réduire devant lui ; sans pour autant qu'il disparaisse. À un moment il le sentit même plus grand qu'avant : d'accord, c'était rassurant de savoir que Severus ne lui en voulait pas, c'était mieux que rien, comme on dit, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Le gryffondor sentait que ce n'était pas de ces satisfactions durables ; il en voudrait plus, beaucoup plus, bientôt plus, et il ne se demandait si au fond il n'en espérait pas déjà davantage de lui. Son espoir devait être muselé, pour son bien, mais comment ?

-Tes cadeaux, s'exclama brusquement Severus. Tu les as laissés dans la Grande Salle !

-Ah... remarqua platement le gryffondor. Mais cette journée est de toute façon le plus beau de tous. Le reste attendra demain.

Il attira Severus contre lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. D'accord, le serpentard ne pouvait pas aller bien loin... Mais il y avait encore des tas de choses mettant des distances insurmontables entre eux. Dont ce secret qu'il gardait pour lui, et qui expliquait pourquoi il étreignait aussi fiévreusement ce corps, fort et frêle à la fois, comme si il pouvait lui échapper des doigts. _Reste. Reste avec moi,_ priait Sirius. Et Merlin sait que ces trois mots avaient vocation d'englober tant de choses à la fois...

-Je me suis rarement senti aussi bien, murmura Severus, presque pour lui-même.

-Quand était la dernière fois ?

-Sur ce pouf, à la bibliothèque, répondit Severus d'un ton rêveur.

Sirius pouffa. Après un moment, il songea que c'était certainement l'instant le plus favorable pour poser la question qui le travaillait depuis des mois.

-Je me demandais, pour ce sortilège, tu sais, sur ta mémoire...

-Chut, souffla le serpentard. Ça n'a aucune importance. Absolument aucune. L'important, c'est que je vais m'endormir, et que je suis très fatigué...

Il était déjà dans un état second et ses paroles ressemblaient plus à de l'auto-persuasion qu'à autre chose. Sirius n'insista pas. Il ne savait pas si il en avait vraiment envie, au fond, de connaître la vérité. Certaines choses sont faites pour être ignorées ou, en tout cas, pour être apprises le lendemain ; ce qui est une façon abusive de parler de ce jour où avouer ne sert plus à rien. Mais qu'importe, puisque Severus dormait.


	17. Dumbledore

_Bonjour ! * **baille aux corneilles** *_

 _Je crois que je publierai dorénavant le dimanche parce que je suis juste en PLS le vendredi et sans vie le samedi... le dimanche ça va. Bon._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews si adorables!_ _ **Vous êtes trop choux**_ _! Ça me remonte vraiment le moral de lire tout ça pile au moment où j'avais des doutes sur ce que je faisais ! -bon, j'ai encore les doutes, mais... tant pis. J'ai à peine le temps de manger et dormir -exagération maximale- alors je ne peux clairement pas tout reprendre et vous faire attendre des années supplémentaires..._

 _La pire semaine de l'année s'achève pour moi, je suis tellllllllement soulagée. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la pire. Décembre promet de ce côté-là... j'espère que chez vous tout va bien et à la semaine pro ! :D_

* * *

Le réveil fut d'une brutalité difficilement descriptible. Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de Sirius, et les deux sorciers encore endormis sursautèrent si violemment qu'ils faillirent succomber d'une crise cardiaque. Sirius attrapa Severus et l'enferma aussitôt dans la salle de bain, puis enroula la première cape qu'il vit autour de ses épaules et se décida à aller ouvrir, prenant l'air le plus naturel possible.

-Oh. Bonjour ?

-Sirius, salua le proviseur. Je m'inquiète énormément. J'ai reçu un parchemin de monsieur et madame Potter me demandant si je faisais tout le nécessaire pour que tu te rétablisses bien... Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais souffrant, surtout au point de ne pouvoir aller ouvrir tes cadeaux hier soir.

-Je... vais bien ? Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Merci. Qu'avez-vous répondu aux Potter ? répondit Sirius avec une voix partant dans les aigus.

Dumbledore s'approcha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-J'ai appuyé ton mensonge, puisque tu as sûrement eu des raisons trèsnobles de refuser de quitter le château... Je trouve par contre assez curieux de constater que Severus n'a pas non plus ouvert le cadeau que moi-même j'ai posé pour lui dans la Grande Salle... Je m'inquiète _énormément_ pour vous deux. As-tu par hasard des nouvelles le concernant ?

-Pas... du tout, certifia Sirius d'un ton peu assuré. Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais vu récemment, ou même que nous nous parlions régulièrement. Désolé. Je... vais m'habiller, termina-t-il avec une grimace, conscient des yeux espiègles s'amusant grandement de ses réponses.

-Bonne idée. Ce serait regrettable que tu sortes avec une cape à l'effigie de serpentard... J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de la rendre à son propriétaire.

Sirius eut un regard terrifié et marmonna quelque-chose comme un '' certainement, oui, bien-sûr, tout à fait '' en claquant la porte au nez du directeur. Ce n'était pas une idée brillante, et le ricanement sonore qui s'éloignait, de l'autre côté de la porte, lui indiqua qu'il venait de s'accuser tout seul. _Foutu Dumbledore !_

-Tu m'expliques ?

Severus le regardait avec incompréhension.

-Et toi, tu m'expliques pourquoi ta cape est brodée de vert et d'argent ? Est-ce que c'était trop dur, de faire comme tout le monde ? De se contenter d'une cape médiocre, comme celle des autres, au lieu de l'arranger à ta sauce pour en faire une œuvre d'art à la gloire de serpentard ?

Sa tentative de détournement de sujet fut accueillie d'un sourire très moqueur.

-Si je comprends bien, tu devais aller chez les Potter, hier, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

-Écoute, moi, je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu refusais d'activer cette bague.

-Parce que ça ne te concerne pas, alors que ta décision de rester ici à tout à voir avec moi. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Sirius lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant mais qui, accompagné de son teint écarlate, perdait une bonne partie de crédibilité.

-Alors là ! bien-sûr que tu te trompes. Ça n'a vraiment _aucun_ rapport ! s'insurgea-t-il.

-Je croyais que le mensonge n'était pas dans tes principes, le nargua Severus.

Sirius sentait la la rougeur s'étaler sur tout son visage.

-Ne pas respecter ses principes est toujours mieux que de n'avoir absolument aucun principe, déclara-t-il.

-Ah oui ? se moqua le serpentard. Ta mauvaise foi m'impressionne. Tout ça pour ne pas dire que tu as préféré passer Noël avec moi plutôt qu'avec cet abruti monumental de Potter...

-J'aurais adoré passer Noël avec James ! se défendit-il.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as fait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu jubiles ? demanda Sirius avec agacement.

-Je n'y peux rien, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne vais pas nier, ça me fait toujours plaisir de nuire à Potter.

-Tu te crois peut-être intelligent, mais tu ne voudrais certainement pas que je te demande pourquoi _toi_ , en premier lieu, tu es venu vers moi il y a deux jours.

Les yeux sombres du serpentard se firent plus intenses et un clair défi y brillait.

-Demande le moi.

-... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que tu me manquais.

Severus rompit le contact visuel après avoir parlé, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure sur le dernier mot.

Une douce chaleur enveloppa le ventre de Sirius, une nuée de papillons s'en échappèrent et ses yeux souriaient largement quand il répondit :

-C'est gentil de le dire.

-Je ne suis pas gentil.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Le regard sombre du serpentard répondit pour lui. Sirius s'avança, attrapa son col et lui donna un baiser passionné que Severus s'empressa d'approfondir. Mais la valse sensuelle de leurs langues fut stoppée par trois nouveaux coups frappés à la porte. Le gryffondor grogna qu'il en avait vraiment marre et Severus confirma qu'il y avait de quoi en avoir par-dessus la tête. Il alla se cacher, tandis que Sirius ouvra à contre cœur.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, articula-t-il, plus à l'adresse de Severus que du directeur.

Les yeux rusés brillaient d'une malice mal dissimulée derrière ses fines lunettes ovales.

-Il serait temps que vous alliez chercher vos cadeaux, où les elfes vont les jeter. La salle doit être nettoyée.

Sirius se retint de rouler des yeux.

-Bien-sûr, pas besoin de me vouvoyer pour me responsabiliser. Je vais le faire.

-Oh, je ne vouvoie pas mes élèves...à moins que je m'adresse à plusieurs d'entre eux. Je me répète, dépêchez- _vous_. Et ce genre de choses n'est tolérée que parce que c'est les vacances, rajouta le proviseur avec un regard entendu.

-Je crois ne pas comprendre.

-Évidemment, se moqua le vieil homme. Severus ! hurla-t-il sous les yeux effarés de Sirius. Plusieurs cadeaux t'attendent, tu es prié de descendre les chercher, au même titre que ton ami !

Dumbledore étouffa une crise de rire fulgurante en voyant le visage pâle du gryffondor et en entendant un silence effrayé faire écho à ses ordres. Décidément, il s'était rarement autant amusé. Du moins, ça faisait longtemps, et ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il en avait oublié les détails, mais pas qu'il s'était souvent senti aussi désemparé que Sirius dans ce genre de situations. Il pouvait presque se revoir, à travers l'éclat paniqué de ses pupilles intelligentes, et cela était si attendrissant qu'il ressentait le besoin de pousser l'amusement à son paroxysme. Un vieillard comme lui ne résiste pas à rire de la jeunesse ; encore moins quand elle lui ressemble.

 **x**

 **x**

-Je crois que Dumbledore se doute d'absolument tout.

Severus haussa les épaules et lui envoya un regard franchement ennuyé.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? s'étonna Sirius.

-On ne pourra pas faire pire, au moins.

-Tu t'es rarement montré aussi optimiste !... Remarque, non, ta remarque est plutôt incroyablement pessimiste. Tellement qu'elle en devient optimiste. Tu es donc optimiste en matière de pessimisme, conclut Sirius avec un air d'intense concentration.

-On dirait bien que ton cerveau va exploser, railla le serpentard.

-C'est de ta faute. Tu n'es pas aussi prévisible ou simple que les autres. Je dois toujours faire un effort surhumain pour te comprendre. Tu vois ?... Ça me fatigue, lança-t-il en s'affalant sur le lit. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

-Merci d'avouer que je suis au-dessus de la mêlée, nargua Severus. Dumbledore veut qu'on aille chercher nos cadeaux tout de suite, c'est ça ?...

-Tout à fait ! s'exclama Sirius en fermant les yeux.

-Alors viens. Faisons le, qu'on en finisse.

-Je ne suis pas aussi pragmatique. Et je ne veux pas sortir d'ici.

Severus, agacé, cherchait un moyen efficace de réveiller Sirius. Alors il se jeta sans aucun scrupule sur son ventre, et un cri strident de cochon égorgé résonna dans la chambre presque aussi fort que l'hilarité coupable de Severus qui éclata l'instant d'après. Sirius n'en resta pas scandalisé bien longtemps, car il l'observait, et ses prunelles noires qui riaient, son sourire moqueur, ses fossettes amusées ainsi que le son précieux de ses éclats de rire lui enleva quelques instants l'impression de l'existence du reste. C'était trop rare de voir Severus heureux. Son propre cœur n'y était pas habitué.

-Tu vois, lança Sirius, c'est exactement pourquoi je ne veux pas sortir.

-Je ne comprends pas, se moqua le serpentard. Je conçois que pouvoir crier comme une belette enragée dans cette chambre soit plaisant, mais rien ne t'empêche de le faire aussi à l'extérieur. Ne te gêne surtout pas ! fit-t-il.

Sirius roula théâtralement des yeux.

-Très drôle. Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici.

-Pense aux cadeaux.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Je ne veux pas.

-Tu n'as pas soif ?

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pense aux réprimandes de Dumbledore.

-Toujours pas.

-Mais comment peux-tu être aussi puéril ! s'exclama Severus, faussement outré. Moi, en tout cas, j'y vais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au dernier moment, la voix du gryffondor se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Attends ! Je viens. Je veux aussi voir quels cadeaux tu as eu !

La tête de Severus bougea de droite à gauche pour afficher clairement le désespoir que cette indécision provoquait.

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as aussi des cadeaux. Au cas où.

-Oui, mais pas de Dumbledore, se moqua Sirius.

-Pfff, souffla Severus. Maintenant que je suis officiellement à sa charge, j'ai le droit à un _cadeau_. Je crois qu'il se prend pour mon père. C'est exagéré... se plaignit le serpentard.

-Je trouve ça mignon, sourit Sirius.

-Non ! Et je sens que ça va tourner au vinaigre.

-Surveille tes expressions ! s'indigna fortement le gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais répondre à ça ? '' Surveille ton inculture ? ''

-... Juste, ne réponds pas. Apprends à te taire parfois. C'est dur je sais, mais je pourrais devenir très agressif si tu continues.

Severus eut un ricanement provocateur et suivit Sirius qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.


	18. Narcissa

_Hey... je vais pas mentir je suis vraiment un peu déprimée en ce moment :( c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière (et aussi parce qu'on me remplit tellement la tête d'autres choses que j'ai oublié)_

 _C'est chiant les études. La prépa particulièrement je crois. Enfin surtout en hiver... pas cool._

 _Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous méritez de ne pas avoir votre chapitre toutes les semaines ! Je vais me remettre rapidement. Promis._

 _J'ai envie de vous dire de profiter de la vie et que le temps est vraiment précieux. On s'en rend compte quand on se le fait voler. x)_

Des bisous!

* * *

Sirius explosa de rire. C'était si bruyant que les rares personnes se trouvant pour une raison ou pour une autre dans la Grande Salle se retournèrent vers eux, affichant des mines surprises, parfois réprobatrices. Mais voir Sirius se moquer de Severus, ça n'avait rien, en soi, de foncièrement nouveau. Aussi aucune remarque ne parvint jusqu'à eux.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Le rire du gryffondor redoubla. Il essuya une larme d'hilarité au coin de son œil.

-Dumbledore est un vrai génie ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Si tous ceux se foutant de moi sont des génies, rassure toi, tu en es aussi un, marmonna le serpentard.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu réussir un tel coup de maître ! Jamais.

Sirius s'empara du livre que Severus avait menacé de piétiner, quelques minutes plus tôt. '' La magie blanche pour les nuls '' y était inscrit en gros caractères fluorescents.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, expliqua Severus. Sous-entendre que je n'ai que des connaissances douteuses en magie ou le faire d'une manière aussi ridicule.

-Arrête ! pouffa Sirius. Il t'a aussi offert des bonbons. Il n'est pas si mesquin !

-C'est humiliant.

-C'est une plaisanterie !

-Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne suis pas réceptif à ce genre d'humour merdiq-

-Dumbledore ! s'écria Sirius en voyant le concerné s'avancer vers eux avec un sourire en coin machiavélique.

Severus fut vivement embarrassé de discuter avec le directeur. Il le remercia tout de même, et Sirius fut fier de voir que la politesse rentrait lentement mais sûrement dans son cerveau de serpentard aigri. Par contre, Dumbledore faisait tout son possible pour leur faire passer un mauvais moment. Même Sirius, qui était quelqu'un de très peu embarrassé, sentait le malaise lui monter aux joues quand le regard clair du directeur se poser avec trop d'intensité sur lui quand il parlait à Severus et sur Severus quand il lui répondait. Dumbledore voulait dire quelque chose, et ses yeux le hurlaient à la place de sa bouche. La tension montait graduellement. Sirius souhaitait que Dumbledore s'en aille. En fait, d'une manière générale, quand il était avec Severus, il aurait aimé que personne d'autre ne soit là ; et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il désirait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, mais aussi parce que les gens les jugeaient constamment. Pourquoi est-ce si dur de se mêler uniquement de ses affaires ?...

Sirius s'imagina un instant que ses amis soient présents. Il eut le tournis en imaginant leurs remarques... Surtout celles de James et Peter. Ça ne collait pas. Rien ne collait plus. Il n'était plus du tout celui que ses amis attendaient. Il avait sympathisé avec Rogue. Ça, ça passait déjà mal. Puis il en était tombé amoureux. Remus avait trouvé ça dramatique et lui avait concocté un plan de reconstruction mentale. Puis, Severus avait mis des distances entre eux. Très bien, il n'avait plus eu la force de les décevoir pendant un moment. Et maintenant... Maintenant, il avait presque couché avec Rogue. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre sa virginité. Ses amis pourraient en mourir tant la nouvelle était choquante. Le pire, c'est qu'il pouvait très bien comprendre les raisons de leurs morts précoces. Lui-même, se voyait avec de multiples visages et de nombreux masques, tous insatisfaisants et incompatibles, et sentait que bientôt, il aurait l'obligation d'en laisser certains au placard. Lesquels ? Qui était-il ?

Il aurait voulu être ce type gentil, tolérant et bienveillant. Ça lui aurait plu, vraiment, et quand il était seul avec Rogue, il avait la nette impression qu'il était ce type. Mais quand ses amis et les autres seraient là à nouveau, il redeviendrait le mec le plus aimé de l'école, il serait sollicité, il aurait des obligations envers les gens, il devrait changer son discours, tout ses discours, se montrer froid, au mieux, et au pire distant avec Severus ; son amitié avec celui-ci serait bancale, inapproprié, inacceptable, incomprise, comparée, critiquable, risible et vouée à l'échec. Cela faisait monter un drôle de sentiment en Sirius, une sorte de forte rage au cœur. Il voulait hurler un retentissant '' NON '' à tous ces gens qui se croiraient le droit de donner leur avis, de faire de leur jugement une vérité. Parfois, il avait du mal à être cette personne emblématique pour la maison Gryffondor, et plus encore, être ce modèle immuable de fauteur de trouble. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, ses frasques habituelles étaient attendues de lui davantage qu'une attitude studieuse et responsable. Ironiquement, la pression de son rôle social était presque plus forte que celle qu'avait exercée sa famille sur lui. Devait-il passer sa vie entière à essayer de s'échapper des cases où on le rangeait par commodité ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un vulgaire échappatoire que de se rapprocher de Severus. Il avait du mal à croire que ça ne soit qu'une réaction, qu'un moyen quelconque de se rebeller contre le système. A moins qu'il n'ait pas encore conscience des causes, et que celles-ci allaient se révéler à lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait une explication claire à cette attirance qui dépassait les bornes. Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Mais, malgré ses révoltes intérieures, au fond, sa passivité se fabriquait déjà des raisons de ne pas faire la révolution. Il avait gagné son statut, ses amis étaient la famille qu'il avait choisie, ses connaissances ne lui voulaient que du bien. Pourquoi se donnerait-t-il autant de peine à se contredire lui-même ? Il avait désiré tout ça. Il avait travaillé pour s'élever, pour se faire une place, une vraie place, indépendante de sa famille et de sa richesse. Il ne devait sa situation qu'à lui-même. Et le Sirius qui avait réussi, ce n'était pas celui qui souriait à présent à Severus. Évidemment que non : c'était celui qui se battait contre ses ennemis héréditaires, érigeait sa parole contre la leur, galvanisait sa maison dans ce combat tant en n'éprouvant aucune pitié envers eux. C'était celui qui amusait ses amis en insultant Snivellus. Certainement pas celui qui mourrait d'envie de lui demander de sortir avec lui.  
Il y avait donc contradiction. Les courants allaient se rencontrer, et une explosion grandiose réduirait un des deux Sirius en cendres. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ça serait demain. Sa gorge se noua. Au même moment, Dumbledore s'écarta pour pouvoir avoir un discussion privée avec Severus.

Sirius tourna la tête et vit un gryffondor de cinquième année avec lequel il s'entendait bien parfois. Daniel. Celui-ci croisa son regard et fit un léger signe de tête, auquel Sirius répondit. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à être à une distance où les paroles ne résonnent plus creusement dans l'air, mais au contraire, peuvent circuler d'une oreille à l'autre. Ils échangèrent sûrement des banalités, puis le plus jeune eut l'air de faire une proposition. Sirius le suivit pour sortir de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

A ce moment, Severus n'écoutait plus Dumbledore.

 **x**

 **x**

Les mots de Narcissa repassaient en boucle dans la tête de Severus. Il ne savait quoi répondre à cette lettre. Ce n'était pas compliqué, pourtant, de répondre des banalités à des banalités. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas la revoir en fait, il savait juste une chose, c'était qu'il se sentait atrocement vide. Il refusait de croire que c'était parce qu'il était seul. Dumbledore avait encore jugé bon d'insister, avec son tact habituel. Mais non. Non. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être libéré de quoi que ce soit, mise à part de cette part de lui-même qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, qui lui avait permis de perdre à ce point les pédales, et qu'il ne contrôlait pas assez bien. La chaleur du moment s'était dissipée et avait laissé s'engouffrer le froid familier en lui, et de fait, il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir et mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. D'agréables conséquences. Il ne nierait pas que de faire ce qu'on s'interdit d'espérer est plus qu'agréable, plus que satisfaisant, plus qu'euphorisant. Même si à présent il y avait à nouveau dans les yeux de Sirius le regard des autres. Le serpentard l'avait vu. Il pensait comme lui : ce que nous sommes n'est pas normal. Si Sirius avait eu le cran de réellement prononcer ces mots, Severus aurait répondu exactement ceci : bien-sûr. Bien-sûr, et _je_ suis celui qui te dois quelque chose. Je n'ai donc pas le droit d'espérer que tu n'en aies pas honte.

Severus soupira. Il marchait, faisait demi-tour, se perdait, revenait sur ses pas, se noyait presque dans les couloirs de son dortoir. Il fallait qu'il pense concret, qu'il pense aux mots qu'il allait faire transmettre à Narcissa. Pas encore et toujours au choix de Sirius, qui l'avait déserté pour passer son temps avec un autre connard prétentieux que lui.

C'était le problème avec l'attachement quand l'autre part, on en veut plus à soi qu'à lui. Severus n'irait pas jusqu'à penser qu'il regrettait de n'être pas au niveau de Sirius. Non. Mais peut-être qu'il y aurait eu des façons de n'être pas rien à ses yeux, qui redevenaient les yeux des autres, les yeux de tous ces gens pédants et bien-pensants. Forcément, lui, un sale serpentard, un mage-noir et à ne pas en douter futur mangemort, n'avait aucune foutue valeur. Severus le leur accordait sans mauvaise foi, c'est vrai, si il n'y a qu'une manière de juger, et que celle-ci est la leur, c'est vrai qu'il est un moins que rien. Que sa note est négative, sur l'échelle de la bonne personne.

Pourtant, il s'agissait de Sirius, il était censé être différent. Mais tout le monde se croit différent. Si Sirius avait voulu faire croire à Severus qu'il l'était effectivement, c'était qu'il ne l'était pas.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était vidé de tout.

Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre et prendre sa plume, dans un dernier élan de quelque chose.

x

x

Narcissa se demandait si un jour Lucius l'aimerait. C'est à dire, si il l'aimerait pour autre chose que son corps parfait. Ce n'était pas le genre fausse modeste, absolument pas, même si elle était partisane de l'idée qu'il fallait toujours en garder sous le pieds, en réserve quelque part, pour surprendre l'adversaire. Mais la beauté n'est pas quelque chose qu'on cache aisément. Ce qui se voit, il faut en faire une arme. Bien-sûr qu'elle était belle, bien-sûr qu'elle le savait, bien-sûr qu'elle avait conscience de sa valeur, bien-sûr qu'elle était habituée à jouer de tout cela. Elle n'était pas comme Severus, qui s'ignorait complètement.

Quand même. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête de Lucius. Il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles pendant les vacances. Elle savait pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'ils ne se voient, autrement dit, aucune possibilité qu'ils couchent ensemble. Narcissa n'était pas si bête, et trop superficielle elle-même pour ignorer un comportement superficiel quand elle en voyait un. Drôle de chose que l'amour. Elle ne pouvait cesser de trouver des excuses à Lucius, d'espérer qu'il apprenne à aimer sa personnalité. Le truc, c'est que si elle s'affirmait trop, elle deviendrait encombrante, et que si elle était trop encombrante, elle ne donnait pas longtemps à son couple. Donc, si elle voulait que Lucius finisse par s'attacher, elle devait rester patiente, et non le pousser indirectement à rompre en étant elle-même. Le calcul était compliqué mais ne l'effrayait pas. Elle qui se mettait toujours en valeur, traitait avec suffisance les autres pour se donner de l'importance, se montrait sûre d'elle et imbattable en toutes circonstances, elle, avait fait le choix de sacrifier ce qui lui était le plus cher. Son amour propre. Car elle voyait que la cause était de celles qui se valent vraiment que l'amour de Lucius pourrait racheter sa fierté qu'elle ravalait en acceptant cette relation temporairement minable.

Quelles raisons Lucius auraient de ne pas l'aimer, à terme ?

Elle aurait voulu parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Sans doute Severus aurait été celui qui, à défaut de la comprendre le mieux, aurait eu les mots les plus réconfortants. Il lui aurait dit de se tirer tant qu'il était encore temps, et ça l'aurait conforté dans l'idée qu'elle agissait bien.

 **x**

Severus n'avait plus d'encre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer la rédaction de sa lettre, et ça l'emmerdait. Ça l'emmerdait de reporter cette tâche à plus tard. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, que d'écrire que tout allait bien et de mentir sur ses activités des jours précédents. Il avait une imagination limitée, qu'il devait utiliser quand elle se manifestait. Il ne pouvait pas bêtement tout reporter, il n'était pas une stupide machine. Il se leva donc, avec comme objectif d'aller chercher de l'encre dans la Grande Salle.

 **x**

Elle agissait bien, parce que Severus pensait avec sa tête et donnait des conseils avec sa tête. Or, justement, qu'elle ne l'écoute pas signifiait qu'elle écoutait son cœur, qu'elle agissait bien par amour. Ça la flattait en quelque sorte, de voir qu'elle pouvait tant faire pour Lucius. Ça lui faisait oublier quelques instants qu'il n'y avait rien de réellement flatteur dans les regards appuyés de Lucius, car cette étincelle toujours obscène, lubrique, ne plaît pas éternellement à quelqu'un qui veut être aimé pour autre chose que pour un corps périssable et changeant.

 **x**

Severus s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Il y avait tout à parier que c'était Black devant lui, le dos tourné. Il recula, mais sa chaussure droite glissa un peu trop bruyamment sur le sol dallé du couloir, et le gryffondor se retourna. Ses prunelles claires étincelaient comme de superbes perles dans l'obscurité, éclairées par quelques rayons traversant les vitres du château. D'abord surprise, son expression se fit légèrement décontenancée puis finalement enjouée. Sûrement parce qu'il voyait l'effet qu'il produisait sur Severus. Le serpentard n'y pouvait rien, Black avait toujours été à couper le souffle. Ce soir encore plus que les autres, même si il avait le souvenir de se faire trop régulièrement cette remarque. C'était comme si Black s'embellissait avec le temps. Ne respecterait-il jamais les règles de la vie ? Et lui, pauvre serpentard moyen, il était censé rivaliser avec ça ?

- _Rogue_ , chuchota-t-il avec malice. Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis.

Severus l'avait entendu, mais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Un silence flotta entre eux, et ils restaient là, à se regarder, communiquant presque par télépathie. Severus le trouvait si beau qu'il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la veille, à ses lèvres douces contre les siennes et au reste, comme si il n'avait pas déjà ressassé ces instants toute la journée. Sirius dut le voir dans ses yeux car son sourire redoubla, se faisant toujours plus enjoué. L'imbécile prenait son pieds à le voir perdre ses moyens. Severus comprit qu'il était une énième fois dans la merde.

 **x**

Pourtant, Lucius ne semblait pas pouvoir se passer de son corps. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il sortait avec elle : il en voulait le monopole. Comme si il avait été possible que Narcissa couche avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était stupide, comme idée, Narcissa ne désirait personne d'autre que lui. Elle aurait tord de dire que ses cheveux blond solaire et ces beaux yeux métalliques et insondables, cette mâchoire carrée et son air aristocratique n'avaient pas leurs places dans l'équation, mais la personnalité de Lucius faisait aussi partie de son charme naturel. Il était inaccessible et froid, et elle l'aimait pour cela. Elle l'aimait comme un défi à relever.

 **x**

Severus sentait son cœur s'emballer et l'électricité se propager dans son corps au fur et à mesure que le contact visuel se prolongeait. Il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement hypnotisant chez Sirius, c'était ses yeux qui prétendaient traduire ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il avait l'impression d'y lire tout ce qu'il rêvait entendre au plus profond de lui. Ça faisait étrangement mal. Non, il n'était pas défaitiste. Mais lui et Black n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, à faire ce que Severus désirait faire. Sirius était si inaccessible, si... différent. Il ne se reconnaissait plus en lui, comme la veille de Noël. Sirius n'était pas du tout comme lui. Il était fort et il ne se gênerait pas pour le démolir d'un coup de pieds bien senti.

-Severus, souffla le gryffondor. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, toujours hypnotisé par ce corps qui commençait à se rapprocher du sien, comme porté par quelque courant invisible.

 **x**

Au fond, que connaissait-t-elle de l'amour ? Apparemment ça existait, mais rien n'avait été clairement démontré. Elle n'était pas à poufsouffle pour croire ces histoires de grand-mères. Peut-être que l'amour n'est jamais réciproque, si il existe réellement, et peut-être que Lucius n'est capable que de ressentir du désir et puisqu'il était fort pour elle, peut-être fallait-il s'en féliciter et prendre les choses avec un peu plus de philosophie. Mais elle sentait que son raisonnement n'était pas juste. Comment pouvait-elle raisonnablement se contenter d'une vague attirance guidée par des pulsions si bestiales ? Il ne faisait jamais attention à elle. Il ne posait jamais de question. Jamais un seul compliment, aucune parole tendre ne sortaient de sa bouche.

 **x**

-Tu étais magnifique, hier, sans tes cicatrices.

Severus se sentit chanceler sur le coup. Black avait visiblement en tête de l'achever, car il mourrait intérieurement.

-Et je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un aussi beau que toi, continua le gryffondor.

-Prends un miroir, alors, cracha Severus. Et arrête de me balancer tes conneries !

-Tu es énervé, remarqua Sirius. Et ce n'est pas juste parce que je te trouve beau.

-Arrête de dire ce mot ! grinça Severus. Il n'y a rien qui me qualifie plus mal !

-Tu es énervé parce que je suis parti, ce matin.

-Mais tu fais ta vie, Black !

Les yeux de Sirius se firent à nouveau rieurs.

-Je suis désolé. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius, maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air désolé du tout, _Black_.

-Bien-sûr que je suis désolé d'être parti si vite. Mais Daniel avait besoin de mon aide pour un devoir, et cette discussion avec Dumbledore n'en finissait pas. Je ne suis pas patient.

-Je me fous de tes raisons.

-Tu es énervé.

- _Je suis calme_ , le défia Severus en faisant un pas vers lui avec un air menaçant.

-Arrête de faire ça, souffla Sirius.

Severus fronça les sourcils, marquant incompréhension.

-Arrête de t'approcher tout le temps, ou nous ne pourrons jamais être amis...

-Alors c'est ce que nous sommes ? _amis_ ? répondit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je voudrais qu'on le soit, affirma Sirius, mais on aurait dit qu'il parlait d'autre chose.

Et il parlait effectivement d'autre chose.

-Excuse moi, c'est évident qu'on embrasse ses amis. C'est évident. Venant de toi, en tout cas, c'est certainement tout à fait norm-

-Tu préférerais peut-être sortir avec moi, alors ? le défia Sirius avec insolence.

 **x**

Non, Narcissa n'arrivait pas à s'en contenter, mais elle allait oublier sa fierté pendant un temps, histoire que Lucius s'habitue à sa présence et qu'elle lui devienne indispensable. A ce moment là, il tomberait certainement amoureux, car elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un capable de lui résister aussi longtemps. Ironiquement, celui qu'elle laissait de marbre était son petit-ami. Severus aurait rit, pensa-t-elle. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, au château, comme parler à son abruti de cousin par exemple. Ce dernier ne pourrait lui attirer que des problèmes, comme il en avait attiré à sa famille entière. Que Merlin l'en préserve.

 **x**

Severus en restait estomaqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sirius dirait une chose pareille, jamais. C'était insensé... Son cœur allait s'arrêter bientôt. Mais si sortir avec lui voulait dire pouvoir l'embrasser maintenant... Alors oui. Oui, merlin oui, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait... Sirius avait tapé en plein dans le mile avec une nonchalance qui le tuait. Il le voulait avec toute la force de son âme.

-C'est absolument ridicule, lâcha-t-il.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça, murmura Sirius en détournant les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

-Je...

-J'ai compris, le coupa sèchement Sirius. J'ai bien compris cette fois.

Et il partit brutalement, ignorant l'appel de Severus.

Severus courrait à présent derrière Black et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement pourquoi. Parce qu'il le fallait, sans doute, car ses jambes en étaient convaincues.

-Sirius ! implora-t-il, à bout de souffle, quand il arriva enfin près de lui.

L'interpellé se retourna, les yeux d'une brillance suspecte. Le serpentard réduisit la distance entre eux et porta une main vers son visage, empêchant une larme de dévaler sa joue.

-Toi aussi tu ne peux pas sortir avec moi, expliqua doucement Severus. Tu le sais. J'ai bien vu que tu pensais à tes amis, ce matin, et ils n'accepteraient jamais qu'on soit ensemble. Personne ne l'accepterait, je ne suis pas con. Je te facilite la tâche. De toute façon, l'idée même d'un couple est incompatible avec moi-même. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre d'engagements... c'est inscrit dans mes gènes. Je n'ai pas d'amis, encore moins d'amants. Je me connais, ça ne marchera pas. Et en plus, Narcissa pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant ce que nous avons fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si compliqué ?...

-Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

Le coup que Severus reçu était pire que tout. Sirius aurait pu le frapper directement, qu'il aurait eu moins mal.

-Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on soit au moins ami...

Sirius se pencha vers le visage de Severus et l'embrassa sans douceur. Il retira ses lèvres au moment où Severus commençait à répondre, le laissant tremblant.

-Tu l'as très bien dit, on embrasse pas ses amis, siffla-t-il. C'est trop tard maintenant !

Severus le regardait étrangement.

-Très bien, oublions cette foutue amitié.

-Hein ?

-Je n'en veux pas non plus, répondit-il en attrapant les cheveux des Sirius, puis en plaquant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, envoyant une nouvelle fois au diable tout le reste. Il ne résistait jamais.  
 **x**

Narcissa se demandait vraiment ce que Severus était en train de faire. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa lettre. Que c'était agréable de se sentir soutenue ! Vraiment réconfortant, heureusement qu'il était là. Que pouvait expliquer un tel retard ? Est-ce que Severus s'en foutait ou avait trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ? Ses devoirs, tant qu'on y était ?

 **x**

Severus glissa ses mains sous le pull du gryffondor et gémit de contentement contre les lèvres de Sirius. Ses doigts agiles glissaient sur ce torse chaud, ferme, et il s'appliquait à caresser voluptueusement toute l'étendue de cette peau douce. Sirius grogna et fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du serpentard, demandant l'accès au bonheur suprême, qui lui fut accordé avec grand plaisir. Ils perdaient la tête, s'abandonnant à ce sentiment d'urgence, qui leur donnait l'impression que cette fois serait la dernière. Tout s'emballa quand les mains du serpentard glissèrent plus bas sur le dos de Sirius, passant innocemment sur le haut de ses fesses que ses talents d'observation avaient toujours sues rebondies. Severus s'étonnait lui-même d'être si entreprenant. Mais au fond, il ne faisait que justifier ses paroles. Non, il ne voulait pas être un vulgaire _ami_. C'était d'une stupidité incroyable que d'y croire un seul instant. Pas si ça voulait dire ne plus le toucher de la sorte, ne plus sentir cette érection contre la sienne. C'était trop bon pour qu'il l'oublie aussi facilement.

-Je te veux. Je te veux _tellement_ , grogna presque douloureusement Sirius.

-Moi aussi..., gémit-il.

-Juste une fois... On peut bien le refaire juste une fois, non ?

-Oui,... oui, articula Severus, essoufflé par les ras de marée de plaisir le submergeant.

 **x**

Narcissa espérait que Severus réfléchissait à un moyen de se retirer ce sort de magie noire de la tête. A défaut de lui écrire, au moins pourrait-il faire quelque chose d'intelligent, pensa-t-elle avec justesse. Le connaissant, il continuerait d'éviter le problème pendant encore longtemps si on ne disait rien. Mais elle voyait Lucius, elle sentait les tentations qui l'habitaient, ce goût pour l'interdit. La magie noire faisait des dégâts. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Severus n'y touche plus et qu'il décide de s'en séparer une bonne fois pour toute. Un peu comme il avait essayé de rompre tout contact avec Sirius. Malgré tous ses efforts, le gryffondor faisait encore partie de Severus, et son souvenir ranimé constamment. C'était pareil avec la magie noire. Elle s'était incrustée en lui, et un tas de conséquences néfastes allaient en découler quand il s'y attendrait le moins.

 **x**

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les draps de Sirius, se concentrant à s'aimer pour oublier qu'ils n'en auraient bientôt plus le droit. Severus avait eu raison de dire que son caractère était incompatible avec l'idée même de couple. Dépendre de quelqu'un, c'était accepter de mourir, c'était nier son individualité. Voici la leçon qu'il avait apprise à ses dépens. Être lié lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voyait sa vie, lui qui éprouvait une répulsion extrême à s'enfermer dans quelconque engagement. Et pourtant, pourtant, Merlin savait que présentement, le corps de Sirius contre le sien pouvait lui faire oublier rapidement ce genre de craintes. Mais aimer, ce n'est pas encore s'engager.

Sirius enleva son pull, dévoilant son torse musclé. La mâchoire de Severus s'entrouvrit sous le choc, bouche bée par le sentiment que cette vision provoquait en lui.

-Ne soyons pas amis, murmura-t-il, ses yeux se délectant de ce corps qui se rapprochait pour le débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements.

-Jamais, souffla Sirius contre ses lèvres rougies. Je te promets que nous ne serons _jamais_ amis, dit-il avant de l'embrasser, faisant en même temps lentement remonter le pull du serpentard vers le haut. Le baiser s'arrêta et il fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête, souriant de voir ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis parcourant avec l'intensité de ses yeux clairs la peau pâle découverte.

-Tu es... murmura-t-il, tu es le seul que je veux à ce point...

À l'entente de sa voix rauque essoufflée et réchauffée par la passion, Severus ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le délice de cette révélation. Il ne l'oublierait pas, même si c'étaient des mensonges.

-Alors fais comme si j'étais à toi, souffla-t-il.

Sirius en fut réellement ému. Il entraîna Severus sur la partie la plus confortable de son lit et retira son pantalon, puis son boxer, puis laissa Severus en faire de même pour ses habits, tous deux le souffle lourd et les pupilles dilatée par l'intense passion du moment.

-Tu es beau à en crever, Sirius. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai cette chance.

-Ce n'est qu'un physique...

Le serpentard s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, passant presque avec indécence les mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il détacha ses lèvres pour lui répondre.

-Tu es beau dans tous les sens du terme, le contredit Severus. Je ne pense plus que tu es uniquement un imbécile.

Sirius rit en plongeant son visage dans le cou du serpentard.

-Wow. Merci, lâcha-t-il ironiquement en riant toujours. Ça fait plaisir !

Severus voulait rouler des yeux mais ceux-ci se fermèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire. Sirius venait de s'allonger sur lui, leurs érections nues se rencontrant pour la première fois.

-Merlin... gémit Severus, le souffle coupé.

-Tu peux... m'appeler Sirius, tu sais, répliqua-t-il en se frottant toujours plus contre lui.

-Seul Merlin pourrait... Oh... _Sirius_ , murmura-t-il en pressant ses mains contre cette tête occupée à embrasser son cou.

 **x**

Severus baigna la lettre qu'il écrivait à Narcissa de ses larmes en repensant à ce moment. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il tachait le parchemin, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre la scène en souvenirs, douloureusement excité et désespéré, suffoquant de plaisir au souvenir du moment qui suivit, où Sirius avait tout pris de lui. De sa vie, jamais il n'aurait pensé perdre sa virginité avec un homme, encore moins avec Sirius, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'il se devait d'oublier sur le champs. Leur discussion avait été très claire sur ce point. A la rentrée, tout ça serait balayé. Ils éviteraient les contacts physiques. Les contacts amicaux, le moins possible. Ils resteraient cordiaux, éviteraient de coucher ensemble dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais ce n'était pas coucher, qui importait à Severus, de toute façon. Il était un intellectuel, pas une bête sauvage. C'était juste la relation qu'ils avaient eu pendant ces vacances, c'était cette simplicité, cette authenticité entre eux, ce bien-être, ces sourires, ces blagues, ces discussions, ces baisers, cette tendresse et tout ce qui en découlait. En être privé lui trouait déjà le cœur. Était-ce cela être en couple ? Être ensemble, comme ils l'avaient été pendant ces quelques jours ? Dans ce cas toutes les raisons qu'il avait donné à Sirius pour le repousser devenaient bancales. Mais c'était trop tard. Et puis, il n'était pas bête au point de penser que ce n'était que ça, sortir avec quelqu'un ; c'était aussi l'enfermement, l'esclavage, un engagement dont on ne pouvait plus sortir à moins de se compromettre totalement soi-même. C'était ça, un couple. Il l'avait bien vu avec ses parents. Il avait bien vu les larmes rouler sur les joues de sa mère, il avait bien vu sa peau violacée après les rares fois où elle s'était dressée contre son père. Si c'était ça l'amour, il ne voulait jamais être aimé. Jamais.  
Maintenant c'était lui qui pleurait, mais ce n'était pas les mêmes larmes que celles de sa mère, dont il embrassait la bague qu'il portait à son index ; non, c'étaient des larmes raisonnables, qui dévalent les joues des gens qui savent qu'ils ont agi pour le mieux. Severus savait qu'il se féliciterait un jour d'avoir repoussé la demande de Sirius, même si pour l'instant il devait se retenir de sortir de sa chambre pour courir lui dire qu'il ne voulait rien plus que de se donner tout entier à lui.  
Ce n'était pas comme ça que fonctionnaient les choses, malheureusement. Et l'idée que Sirius puisse avoir honte de lui devant ses amis lui avait toujours causé une nausée terrible. Il se leva et gagna rapidement les toilettes pour vomir tout le dégoût que lui inspirait l'impasse écœurante dans laquelle il se retrouvait, à désirer l'humiliation, à faire une croix sur ses sentiments pour sauver sa peau.  
Plus tard, quand il serait calmé, il écrirait cette lettre pour dire que tout allait bien.


	19. Correspondances

Me revoilà!

Peut-être que je ne publierai pas la semaine ou la semaine d'après : c'est parce qu'on approche d'un passage que je veux **absolument** réécrire. et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avant le 22. Je croule sous la masse de choses à me faire rentrer dans le crâne.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, ça fait énormément de bien de vous lire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira!

Bisous!

* * *

 _« Je me souviens de jours meilleurs._

 _Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie vraiment chez moi. Enfin si. Si, c'est vrai, je n'ai rien à faire à part mes devoirs. Mais ils sont déjà faits. Je ne vois pas beaucoup de monde, sauf ma sœur et mes parents. Je commence à me lasser des vacances._

 _Oui, j'ai reçu de beaux cadeaux. Un certain grimoire de sortilèges de maquillage et métamorphose professionnels, qui t'intéresserait aussi, j'en suis sûre. Je les connais déjà tous, au cas où tu me conseillerais de les apprendre pour passer le temps. J'anticipe en te disant que ton idée n'était pas mauvaise. Avec ce bouquin, on peut entre autre modifier la forme de son nez, de ses oreilles, la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. J'ai essayé le roux. Ça ne me va pas. Le blond fait mieux ressortir mes yeux, qui méritent d'être encadrés par la couleur la plus lumineuse qui soit. Un peu comme celle de Lucius, tu vois ?_

 _D'ailleurs non, je ne peux pas le voir avant la rentrée. C'est peut-être pour ça que tout paraît si fade. Et oui, je réplique d'avance en disant que je sais que mon comportement est niais. Mais toi aussi parfois, tu es niais. Et c'est hilarant._

 _Lucius est au Manoir, où il doit sûrement bien s'amuser, ses parents organisent une semaine de fête sans interruption. J'aurais voulu te voir aussi, Sev. Je sais que ça ne se dit pas, mais tu me manques. Ta lettre est très brève. J'espère que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi au château et que tu abandonnes définitivement l'idée de fouiner dans des endroits pas très nets de la bibliothèque. Je sais que mon abominable cousin est aussi au château. Méfie toi, s'il te plaît. C'est un manipulateur. Il pourrait très bien essayer de revenir te parler, si ce n'est pas déjà fait._

 _Une fois dans le filet d'un Black, il est dur d'en sortir. Je pense que tu en conviens en me prenant pour exemple. Tu es condamné à être mon ami pour toujours._

 _Hâte que tu me montres le cadeau de Dumbledore. J'ai bien besoin de me moquer de toi de nouveau. Je sens qu'il est absolument ridicule, sinon tu aurais détaillé un peu plus. Je te connais. Quand tu es fier de quelque chose, tu l'étales. J'ai vraiment hâte !_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu mets tant de temps à répondre. Pense un peu à moi. Je m'ennuie._

 _Un peu de compassion serait la bienvenue._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Narcissa._ »

 _« Chère victime,_

 _Tu m'en vois désolé, et ce n'est absolument pas ironique. Une infime partie de moi est désolée que tu aies la chance de te reposer, d'avoir la paix et de sortir du château, sans compter de voir ta famille. Quelle triste vie ! Je te plains._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, le supplice est bientôt fini. Je prépare déjà ma vengeance pour les insultes que tu profères outrageusement dans tes lettres !... comme si c'était normal de s'adresser à moi comme ça. Niais ! Hilarant !... Tu dépasses les bornes, Narcissa._

 _Ton bouquin ne m'intéresse pas, surtout si tu te crois intelligente en précisant qu'il sert à modifier la forme du nez. Tu voulais sans doute parler du mien, eh bien, sache que ce n'est pas marrant. Malgré tout je dois avouer que c'est sûrement un cadeau plus digne que celui que j'ai reçu de Dumbledore. Je me prépare psychologiquement à être la risée des sixième année à tes yeux... Promets moi de n'en parler à personne. C'est stupide à un point que tu n'imagines pas. J'ai aussi reçu autre chose, de ma mère. C'est à moi de faire la victime en disant que c'était la première fois que j'en reçois un. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas de nouvelle de son procès. Il aura lieu bientôt._

 _Désolé mais Malfoy est l'archétype du vrai connard. Wow, que c'est libérateur de l'écrire ! Tu devrais essayer aussi. Je sais, tu vas dire que je ne suis pas correct envers toi... mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut raisonnablement dire de lui. Il aurait du t'écrire. J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit un sixième année pour que tu ne l'approches pas encore que je ne suis pas certain que cette règle sacrée suffise, quand il s'agit de lui._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de me résoudre à te revoir prochainement.-Quoi, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire que tu me manques, comme ça, dans une lettre, pour que ça te serve d'argument matériel pour prouver que je suis niais ?... Jamais ! Et au fait, tu as officiellement raté ta vocation de poufsouffle. Avant que tu demandes, oui, c'est une vocation. Ils naissent pour répandre la misère mentale partout où ils se rendent. Un peu comme toi.-_

 _Je reconnais que ce n'est pas très correct de ma part d'avoir pris deux jours pour répondre. Je pourrais dire que j'ai oublié, mais tu ne me croirais pas. Tant pis, je le dis quand même. C'était un malheureux oubli._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Severus. »_

Severus Rogue, tu es un homme mort, marmonna intérieurement la préfète. Mort, complètement mort. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as oublié de répondre pendant deux jours, au même titre que tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as involontairement omis de t'exprimer au sujet de ce petit malin de Sirius Black.

Narcissa avait désormais la preuve que tout était lié. Elle n'était pas du genre à échafauder des théories complotistes, mais... d'ailleurs ça n'avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque complot. Non, elle était tout simplement convaincue que l'ouragan Sirius avait une nouvelle fois frappé. Que Severus ait mieux à faire que de lui écrire, déjà, ça, elle ne le concevait pas. C'était inintelligible. Absurde. Mais qu'en plus, il néglige sciemment de lui préciser que Black se comportait comme d'habitude comme l'imbécile qu'il était, et que tout allait par conséquent très bien... non. Non. Il y avait anguille sous roche, comme se plaisait à dire Severus, qui se croyait au dessus de la mêlée en utilisant des expressions incompréhensibles pour le communs des sorciers. Il y avait une _putain_ d'anguille sous roche, et cette anguille se nommait Black ! Ce genre de coïncidences n'existe pas... il s'était passé quelque chose, et il y avait tout à parier que son cousin avait encore trouver le moyen de ruiner la santé psychique de Severus !

Oh, oui, Severus faisait bien de craindre son retour car elle ferait plus de dégâts que ce cher cousin.

 **x**

 **x**

Mais Narcissa se trompait si elle croyait qu'on avait besoin d'elle pour créer des dégâts. Severus, lui, enfermé dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, essayant sans grand succès d'arrêter de respirer, avait déjà la nette impression de s'être lui-même mis la tête sous l'eau. Ça faisait donc deux jours. Deux jours, et Black était parti, deux jours, et la résignation peinait à s'installer.

 _Flash-back_. « -...Pas amis, avait prononcé Sirius, après de nombreuses minutes plongé dans ses pensées, allongé à côté de Severus. On peut mettre absolument tout et n'importe quoi derrière cette bannière. Et pas grand chose de plus qu'avant, si on y réfléchit. A part la certitude que nos relations amicales sont bien vouées à l'échec.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir cette discussion maintenant ?, soupira le serpentard, les yeux clos.

-... J'ai eu l'impression que cette fois était la dernière.

-C'est sûr que je vois mal Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew, ici, nous regardant, à la rentrée, répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de leur dire. On pourrait être ensemble et le garder secret...

-Les secrets sont faits pour être découverts.

-Donc tu ne veux pas... tu ne veux vraiment pas...

La voix de Sirius avait quelque chose d'étrange, ce qui ouvrit les yeux de Severus.

-Désolé, mais je ne _peux_ pas. C'est impossible.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, et laissa un silence pesant flotter pendant quelques instants.

-Sans méchanceté, je vais te demander de partir. Maintenant, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et de ne plus m'adresser la parole avant... je n'en sais rien. On verra.

-Je... murmura Severus, décontenancé par la fin précoce de cette discussion.

-Pars _s'il te plaît_.

-C'est une drôle de façon de régler ses problèmes...

Sirius resta muet, les yeux clos, et, ce que Severus ne pouvait pas voir, la gorge nouée, remplie de flammes brûlantes. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il ne dit rien, quand il entendit la porte se refermer glacialement l'autre, c'est qu'il pensait également que c'était une drôle façon de régler ses problèmes. Mais c'était peut-être trop en attendre de lui, qu'il discute calmement de choses qu'il ne se sentait que la force de crier. Une heure après, il se leva et rédigea rapidement une lettre à l'adresse des Potter. Les vacances au château, les mensonges et la féerie de Noël venaient de prendre fin. »

 **x**

 **x**

Il y a de ces questions qui déstabilisent complètement quand on prend le temps de s'y attarder. Severus se demandait si il était gay. Dans le sens réellement gay, attiré par les hommes, sexuellement parlant. Mais tous les hommes ? Pouvait-on vraiment être attiré par tous les hommes ? Gay ne voulait rien dire. Et puis, il avait aimé Lily, même si il n'avait été jamais attiré par elle comme par Black. Trop jeune, sûrement. Ou trop intelligent pour laisser parler son corps. Ou trop respectueux pour s'autoriser de tels désirs, pour salir une telle pureté. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne respectait pas Black ?... non. Mais Black l'avait voulu presque autant que lui. Et si c'était juste ça, l'attirance : l'impression de réciprocité chez l'autre ? Ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait autant de mal à balayer le souvenir de Black de son esprit juste parce qu'il avait sentit une poussière d'analogie de ses propres sentiments. L'attirance n'est jamais complètement désintéressé on ne va jamais chercher aussi loin quelque chose qu'on sait ne pas pouvoir obtenir, à moins d'être un sot inconscient ou un suicidaire averti. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se rappeler qu'il avait trouvé Sirius charmant bien avant que la machine s'emballe, qu'ils avaient rit bien avant d'avoir leur première vraie discussion, et, pour décrédibiliser le tout, que le gryffondor avait pris une place de choix dans un coin de sa tête bien avant d'en prendre réellement une dans sa vie, dans son quotidien. Ce genre d'informations sont par définition strictement contre-productives. On ne s'en sort pas dans la vie en se berçant d'inepties qui font faire demi-tour.

-Narcissa, je suis gay.

La préfète leva les yeux de son livre.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

Narcissa et Severus étaient assis dans la salle commune de serpentard, dans le coin le plus reculé. A cette heure tardive, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, encore fatigués par le voyage. Ils étaient tous arrivés dans l'après-midi.

-Non, affirma Severus.

La blonde soupira théâtralement en le fixant de ses yeux las.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme tous ces pigeons et de prendre la peine de te _définir_ , lâcha Narcissa avec dédain. Merlin, tu es censé être au-dessus des normes !

-Oui, mais-

-Non, pas de « mais ». Tu sais, moi non plus, depuis que je sors avec Lucius, je ne colle plus à aucun standard.

-... Aucun rapport, fit Severus, les sourcils froncés.

-Il y a un passage, dans ma deuxième lettre, auquel tu n'as pas répondu.

-Quoi ! Encore une fois, quel rapport ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu me fais peur, s'exclama Severus, complètement désarçonné.

-Tu sais lequel. Pourquoi ?, fit la préfète en plissant des yeux.

-C'est impossible. Ma réponse était au moins deux fois plus longue !

-Faux.

-D'accord, peut-être. Nos discussions sont passionnantes mais je ne peux pas faire attention à absolument t-

-Oh, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être exaspérant. Si tu as commencé cette discussion, c'est que tu veux parler de _ça_. Oui, tu cherchais un moyen détourné d'y venir, eh bien, je te facilite la tâche. Pas besoin de dire n'importe quoi, de dire que tu es gay. Faux ! Faux ! Sinon tu me disputerais déjà Lucius, car Lucius est comme moi, irrésistible, et je ne vois pas pourquoi un gay lui résisterait. Ce n'est juste pas possible de passer à côté sans se retourner vivement. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, _n'est-ce pas ?_

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

-Tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Tu parles comme une moldue ! s'étonna Severus.

-Mon dieu, arrête de jouer au naïf, par pitié. C'est ringard !

-Je-

-Tais toi, cingla Narcissa. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sirius Black, quelque chose de malheureux au point de te faire dire que tu es gay. Je suis ravie que tu prennes l'initiative de m'en parler. Vas-y. Continue.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

-Alors là... je peine à voir comment tu as pu en arriver à cette conclusion... c'est de la _folie_.

-Écoute, Sev, je pourrais te faire une démonstration te montrant en quoi la perspicacité consiste. Je pourrais. Mais ça serait du temps perdu pour moi, car je n'aime pas donner des cours et pour toi, car tu prends un malin plaisir à ne pas retenir mes conseils. Un peu comme tu l'as fait pour celui qui disait de ne pas t'approcher du dernier des abrutis pendant les vacances ! explosa Narcissa.

-... Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est _toi_ qui a manigancé avec Lupin pour que je lui adresse de nouveau la parole et qui m'a pourri la vie, se défendit le serpentard.

-C'était il y a _des mois_ ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune notion du temps qui passe ? Tu as fait des efforts _surhumains_ pour l'oublier, tout ça pour _ça_ !

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?!

Narcissa se calma instantanément.

-Il t'a embrassé. Au moins. Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de prononcer ce mot, « gay ».

Severus sentit son cœur paniquer.

-C'est faux, la contredit-il vivement.

-Alors c'est toi qui l'a embrassé... eh bah. Bravo ! C'est du n'importe quoi.

-...De quel droit tu te permets de-

-Non, ce n'est pas toi que je juge, Sev. C'est ton imbécillité. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas _que_ stupide, je le sais. Néanmoins, tu l'as été assez pour retarder le moment de me parler de cette attirance jusqu'à maintenant, et tu en vois les conséquences : où est Black ? Il ne t'adresse même plus la parole... comme le connard prétentieux qu'il est ! Il a réussi à abuser de toi ! Comme si ce qu'il t'avait déjà fait par le passé ne suffisait pas !

-Non ! s'écria Severus. Tu ne comprends pas !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Narcissa. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui ne comprends rien.

-Déjà, que je t'en parle n'aurait rien changé. Ensuite, c'est _moi_ qui ait profité de lui...

-Pardon !?

-D'une certaine manière, on a... couché ensemble. Et... il est possible qu'il se soit imaginé qu'il avait réellement sa chance avec...moi.

Narcissa se prit le visage dans les mains.

-Ok, articula-t-elle après quelques instants. C'est la première fois que mes prévisions tombent autant à côté de la plaque... Je t'ai sous-estimé. Je t'ai vraiment sous-estimé. Pardon. Ensuite... je comprends tout à fait tes raisons de le repousser... c'est évident. Mais _pourquoi_ ont-elles suffit ?

-C'est à dire, Narcissa ? soupira Severus. Il faut que tu arrêtes de parler par énigmes... ça me fatigue...

-Mais enfin tu es _amoureux_. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, et même si Black ne voulait _que_ coucher avec toi, pourquoi tout arrêter d'un coup ? Pourquoi baisser si vite les bras ? Tu vas me taxer de gryffondore. Mais moi, je voudrais savoir si je vais te voir encore longtemps avec cette tête d'enterrement.

- _Amoureux_ ! s'indigna fortement Severus, s'étouffant avec ses bouffées de chaleur et son cœur en miettes. Tu exagères !

-Non, Sev. Et je suppose que c'est le mot que tu cherchais, à défaut de « gay »...

-Je ne... tu ne comprends pas !... tu dis que je ne suis pas gay, mais de ma vie je n'ai été attiré physiquement que par des mecs... comment tu appelles ça, toi, alors ? Je suis gay Narcissa. Je suis gay et coucher avec Sirius a sûrement été le meilleur moment de ma vie, si on oublie les rondes et les vacances que j'ai passées avec lui... merde, je voudrais _tellement_ me l'expliquer en me disant que je suis _juste_ gay... ça fait des jours que j'essaye de m'en convaincre. Et toi tu me sors ce putain de mot : l'amour !...

Sa voix se brisa soudainement. Narcissa posa une main douce sur son épaule en voyant son air affligé. L'affront direct était un échec. Elle aurait du se contenter de ne rien dire, comme toujours. Son comportement venait de lui faire perdre tout tact... alors qu'elle était quelqu'un de fin, bon sang. De distingué.

-Tu n'as pas à en dire plus. Je me suis emportée... on trouvera une solution. C'est dur mais tu pourras l'oublier... il y en a d'autres...

Severus hocha sombrement la tête et prononça quelques mots d'excuses pour retourner dans sa chambre. La discussion de Carrow et Dolohov ferait moins mal que celle-ci. De toute façon, ils avaient trop peur d'être renvoyés, depuis que S- _Black_ l'avait sauv- _trahi_.

Tout était une question de vocabulaire. Enfin, c'est ce que Severus espérait. Sinon...


	20. L'amour heureux

Saluuut ! Alors aujourd'hui vous allez me dire « eh mais c'est quoi ça c'est hyper court » !

Effectivement. C'est parce que je trouve que cette partie doit se lire séparément du reste ; la détacher la met en valeur. Et je l'aime bien. Donc oui, c'est un choix esthétique, pas juste une façon de me laisser du temps pour corriger la suite eheh.

Mais bon les vacances arrivent ! Ça sera bientôt fait et avec joie. Je vous souhaite à tous bon courage dans cette attente terrible – nous vaincrons.

Bonne chance surtout à ceux qui passent des exams en cette période...

.

* * *

 _Sa vie Elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes_  
 _Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin_  
 _À quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin_  
 _Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désœuvrés incertains_  
 _Dites ces mots Ma vie Et retenez vos larmes_  
 _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_

* * *

Aucun des mots articulés par ces lèvres divines n'étaient écouté par Severus. Mais ils étaient entendus, assurément ils flottaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et les enveloppaient de ce timbre chaux et vibrant, de cette intonation certes mécanique mais dans laquelle on retrouvait les sons communs à cette voix qui avait murmuré son nom. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi absorbés par l'instant, peut-être même davantage ils analysaient chaque particularités de son visage, de son allure, de son buste, de ses jambes, de ses mains, chaque détails qui aurait pu être négligé était passé au crible et tant pis si Black se rendait compte de l'intensité de son regard, de toute façon, il n'oserait jamais laisser ses prunelles claires rencontrer les siennes non, pas pendant un exposé, pas quand il était sur l'estrade devant toute la classe à réciter des conneries déjà, le gryffondor n'était pas assez téméraire pour croiser son regard en temps normal alors pendant un exposé, non. Non, aucune chance. Il pouvait donc se torturer librement l'esprit, à embrasser cette silhouette de son ouïe et de sa vue, sans craindre que personne ne lui le reproche, ni Black, ni Narcissa, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, car il était au dernier rang. Non, il n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à dire qu'il avait choisi stratégiquement sa place pour l'occasion ça ne faisait pas le moindre sens, ça ruinait une nouvelle fois ses éternelles résolutions qu'il ne tenait jamais. Mais, il y avait dans son positionnement dans la salle quelque chose de cette idée-là. Pour se justifier, il se disait que regarder Black le poignardait de l'intérieur, et donc, que ça allait, dans un sens, dans son sens : celui de lui trouver des défauts, de le haïr pour quelque chose, peut-être pour ne plus se haïr lui-même. Et on pouvait établir sur son comportement des tas de théories similaires, bêtes, gratuites. On peut bâtir n'importe quelle hypothèse pour essayer d'échapper à la vérité c'est la survie, c'est l'adaptation. Mais Severus peinait à s'acclimater à l'indifférence de Sirius. Ce dernier n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit avoir besoin de temps, non, vraiment pas. Il ne s'était pas foutu de lui à ce moment-là. C'était certain. Les deux premières rondes de l'année avaient été faites par Lily, car il refusait tout contact avec lui. Severus le voyait rire avec ses amis, parler avec les gens, sourire hypocritement aux professeurs, tout, tout comme avant sauf qu'il ignorait son existence comme on ignore la chose la plus insignifiante au monde. Severus eut une percée au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il se ridiculisait en cédant aujourd'hui à son besoin de caresser Sirius des yeux, de revivre par cette image le supplice de ces instants bénis où ses yeux étaient ses mains, son corps entier où tout avait encore une chance de devenir différent. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Sirius était trop magnifique pour être ignoré, son sourire trop doux pour ne pas souhaiter s'envelopper à nouveau de ses plaisanteries et de ses paroles. C'était une torture de l'entendre parler de _Mobiliarbus_ quand tout ce qu'il désirait était réécouter sa voix prononcer son nom. Tout ce qu'il voulait, au fond, et ce n'était pas non plus la mer à boire, c'était quelques mots de la part de Sirius... _de Black_. Il ne fallait pas recommencer à dire Sirius, ce n'était pas... _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius_ , pria Severus, _regarde moi_... Mais toujours ce même regard fixe et absent, loin de lui. Et Dieu, que ces mains légèrement tremblantes étaient captivantes... Et ces cheveux chocolats désordonnés, et ce menton délicat, et... tout ça brutalisait Severus. Il se maltraitait lui-même, car déjà il se sentait cotonneux et faible pire, il subissait la piqûre de l'angoisse jusque dans les extrémités de ses doigts. Il posa sa tête contre la table, reprenant quelques instants ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il fallait...

« En soi, le _Mobiliarbus_ n'a aucune utilité concrète, mais au lieu de se dire qu'il ne sert à rien, avec un peu d'imagination, on lui trouve des occasions de se révéler être une arme précieuse. Certes, déplacer un arbre n'est quotidiennement utile que pour les botanistes où les collectionneurs mais... »

Inintéressant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre de telles stupidités. Il fallait qu'il relève la tête, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se retrouver piégé par ce dialogue de sourd. C'est ce qu'il fit. Et Black le regarda, de ses yeux sans vie, sans rien inhabituellement insondable, et il tourna cruellement la tête, plongeant son regard mort dans les pupilles d'une autre personne que Severus voulut étrangler. Son cœur pleurait de rage.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours il en voulait plus à Sirius qu'à lui-même. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était complètement con.

.

* * *

 _Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure_  
 _Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé_  
 _Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer_  
 _Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés_  
 _Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent_  
 _Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_


	21. Se changer les idées

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

Merci, car vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette fic :D n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review de temps à autre, ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer, surtout que j'ai beaucoup de boulot à côté. Et puis c'est Noël, donc considérez que c'est un cadeau que vous me faîtes héhé !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, que du coup vous n'avez certainement plus bien en tête certaines péripéties. Or ce chapitre fait bcp de références implicites. Petit **récap** , donc : le procès de la mère de Severus va se dérouler bientôt -suite à l'intervention de Dumbledore etc etc- et vous verrez que cela rend Severus... plutôt nerveux. Aussi, rappelez vous qu'il n'y a que Remus qui est au courant pour ce qu'il se passe entre Sirius et Severus. Mais **James** n'est pas aussi dupe que Peter, il se doute donc que quelque chose se trame. Je crois que c'est tout.

Si vous avez d'autres questions j'y répondrai :)

Ah, et je me suis mis à corriger et fignoler la fin, puisque je peux enfin. Je reporte donc le moment de répondre aux reviews mais sachez que les lire me fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir ! Merci !

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous d'excellentes vacances **et beaucoup de repos**.

* * *

-Je suis STRESSE ! hurla Severus.

-Alors, il va falloir se calmer. Et tout de suite.

-Non ! Non, tu ne comprends rien Narcissa ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je meurs de stress !

La préfète regarda ses doigts frêles agités et soupira longuement.

-Merlin, on te croirait en manque de ses drogues moldues dont tu m'as parlé. C'est grave !

-Dumbledore m'a INTERDIT d'y assister ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ! Je suis presque majeur, Narcissa !

-« Presque » étant le mot clé, la pierre de l'édifice, rajouta-t-elle distraitement, en tournant les pages de son livre.

-Mais enfin fais quelque chose. Dis quelque chose. Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir l'ampleur du phénomène : je ne suis pas souvent stressé. Tu n'en profites même pas. Je ne comprends pas.

-Sev, tu es _toujours_ agité.

-Mais non ! s'indigna-t-il. Où est la pertinence dans cette remarque !

-Intérieurement tu l'es, crois moi. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait.

-Alors ça, c'est insultant, bougonna le serpentard. Est-ce que tu dis que tu _lis_ en moi !?...Tu ne sais même pas lire ! Tu as confondu « licorne » avec « liqueur », la dernière fois !

-J'étais fatiguée et éméchée, Sev.

-C'est ça, trouve toi encore des excuses. Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est minable ! Tu es-

-Bon sang arrête donc de jacasser, j'ai du _travail_ , jeune sixième année ! Tu ne passes pas tes ASPICS et ça se voit. Un peu de **calme**!

Narcissa tapa du point sur la table, ce qui fit trembler toute la bibliothèque et fit converger les regards noirs vers eux. Les épaules frêles de Severus furent secouées de son rire nerveux.

-Tu es ridicule.

Narcissa plissa les yeux et eut l'air d'y réfléchir un instant

-...L'idée même que je travaille est ridicule. L'idée même que je ne m'en foute pas de cet examen est absurde, et j'avoue que psychologiquement c'est dur. Très dur. Alors s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas.

-Tout ça pour être au niveau de Lucius... permet moi de rire bien fort, Narcissa.

-Je ! n'ai pas besoin d'être au niveau de qui que ce soit ! Je suis à mon propre niveau, et franchement quand je pense à ce que ça représente, bah, ça me suffit.

-Alors ça, tu vois, tout le monde peut s'en vanter.

-Mais tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'être Narcissa, jeune homme ! cingla-t-elle.

-Ça, seul Malfoy peut te l'enlever. Il te métamorphose en quelqu'un de studieux... et permet moi de te dire que ça ne te va pas, mais alors _pas du tout_...

-Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux me voir redoubler... mais non ! Non ! L'échec est par définition incompatible avec ma personnalité. Désolée, l'an prochain, Poudlard, c'est sans moi.

-Pff.

-La seconde chose pour laquelle tu veux me voir arrêter de travailler, c'est pour m'entendre dire « ne t'inquiète pas Sevichou chéri, tout va bien se passer, de toute façon, rien de ce que tu puisses faire maintenant ne changera le cours des choses... tu sais, tu n'es responsable de rien, ni de ce qui t'es arrivé, ni de ce procès, alors détaches-en toi le plus possible »

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif et un coin de sa bouche s'éleva.

-Je m'en fous, de ton petit discours gentil.

-C'est ça, de rien. Maintenant laisse moi bosser, fit-elle en roulant exagérément ses grands yeux bleus.

 **x**

 **x**

-Je ne peux pas. Pas cette fois, Severus...

-Narcissa ! Tu ne _peux pas_ me faire ça.

-Je n'ai pas fini ce devoir d'arithmancie, je suis obligée de le faire ce soir...

-Non ! Bon sang, tu avais promis !

-Bah, désolée, je suppose.

-Ça t'amuse, peut-être ? Et me prévenir à la dernière minute... non Narcissa. Je refuse, articula-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu peux toujours demander à Lily de venir...

-Jamais ! Tu entends, jamais ! C'est un aveu direct !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as si peur d'avouer, au juste ? Que tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de... Laisse tomber. Tu m'as _trahis_.

-Allez, allez.

-Tu sais que j'ai déjà plein de choses auxquelles penser et toi, ça ne te dérange pas d'en rajouter... je ne rigole pas, Narcissa, ajouta Severus en voyant son sourire amusé. Je n'ai pas envie... s'il te plaît, fais cette ronde...

-Ça te changera les idées, Sev.

- _NON._..

-Si. Il ne va pas te manger, même si-

-Non pitié ! Hurla Severus en se bouchant les oreilles. Pas de blague douteuse !

Narcissa gloussa, pas du tout dérangée de la situation qu'elle créait et pour cause, c'était sa propre idée. Après trois semaines, il était temps de prendre en main, à nouveau, les rennes de la vie de son ami. Comme elle le faisait avec toutes ses connaissances d'ailleurs. Elle était la fine stratège qui avançait les pions, choisissait leurs places avec méthode et savait conjuguer rapidité et patience pour créer désastres et explosions dignes des plus grands spectacles. Souvent pour le pire, rarement pour le meilleur. Mais parfois... un peu comme dans le cas présent... la confrontation est vraiment inévitable : il faut détruire pour tout recommencer. Autrement dit, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile, que c'était à elle de jouer et d'utiliser son talent d'organisatrice pour concocter enfin cette rencontre abrasive.

Non, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout Sirius. Et elle ne changerait pas les sentiments de Severus d'un coup de baguette. Par contre, et c'était déjà un bien énorme de gagné pour elle-même, elle pouvait transformer le serpentard en une personne plus agréable sur le long terme s'il trouvait une solution à cette relation épisodique avec Black. Et cette solution n'allait pas se négocier chacun de leur côté !... Au fond, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin : quelqu'un d'agréable. Pas un idiot qui se sous-alimente, broie du noir en plein jour, est tendu, sur les nerfs, aux paroles tranchantes et aux cernes masquées par des sorts de maquillage. Non. Son environnement avait une influence sur elle, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser tirer vers le bas de la sorte quand elle pensait aux examens pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'elle sortait avec l'archétype de la réussite.

-Ce coup bas... est digne d'un enfant de six ans. Même pas, en fait ! Personne ne fait ça Narcissa ! ta lâcheté est sans précédent !, fit remarquer Severus avec justesse.

-Oh arrête ! Tu vas trop loin, là. Je dois rendre ce travail, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir !? De jongler avec des chiffres alors que j'aurais pu t'épargner cette ronde ? J'ai un cœur, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Mais malheureusement-

-Malheureusement, il a cessé de fonctionner, compléta amèrement Severus. Je pars.

-Tu vas survivre, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hypocrite !

 **x**

 **x**

L'hilarité folle de Sirius fit grimacer James. Dans la salle commune, tout le monde les regardait, peut-être cette fois avec un peu plus d'agacement que d'habitude. Même McGonagall, qui était déjà venue les avertir avec un ton moins tolérant que d'accoutumé...

-Calme toi Padfoot, murmura James, sous le regard terrifié de Remus.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, James.

-Moony, je...

Il se ravisa et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression de pur défis.

-C'est de _ta_ faute.

-Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? se défendit le loup-garou. C'était _ton_ idée !

-Chut, maugréa Peter qui tapotait le dos de Sirius en train de s'étouffer avec ses éclats de rire oppressants.

James fit signe à Remus de le suivre, et ils s'isolèrent plus loin pour continuer leur discussion.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! rugit James. Si tu me l'avais dit, je n'aurais pas été obligé de faire ça !

-James, fit Remus d'un ton conciliant. Tu comprends bien que je lui ai fait une promesse. C'est à lui de t'en parler, certainement pas à moi.

-Mais je suis son meilleur ami ! s'insurgea-t-il. Il m'a toujours tout dit ! Cette promesse ne me concerne pas, _moi_ !

-... Si, James. Et elle te concerne surtout toi.

- _QUOI !_ C'est pas possible !

Remus grimaça, contraint de se voir récolter toute la fureur de son ami.

-Calme toi...

-Alors là ! C'est le comble, tu as vu ce que tu me _dis_ !

-Shhhh, souffla-t-il en faisant des signes de main descendants, l'intimant de baisser d'un ton.

-... est-ce que Sirius est amoureux de moi ? demanda James en fermant les yeux pour tenter de garder le contrôle de lui. Parce que je ne vois pas d'autre explication...

Remus laissa échapper un petit gloussement nerveux.

-Mais non.

-Remus, il faut que tu me le dises si c'est le cas !

-Tu n'es pas du tout son type, assura le loup-garou avec sérieux.

James soupira de soulagement :

-Ouf... je ne sais comment j'aurais pu gérer ça. Depuis que Sirius est bi... bref. Je te dis pas la galère ! une fois il sort avec une fille, une fois avec un garçon, une fois il reste célibataire pendant des mois, une fois il est complètement survolté, une fois complètement à plat... Il est _imprévisible_. Je ne dis pas qu'être bi est mauvais mais depuis qu'il l'est..., James fit un geste maladroit de la main pour traduire sa pensée. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait l'encourager à redevenir hétéro ?...

-...C'est un peu tordu ! s'exclama Remus. Et Sirius a toujours été bi... nous n'étions juste pas au courant, et lui non plus, d'une certaine manière.

-Oui, mais... tu comprends, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il redevienne comme avant. Il est constamment perdu quelque part dans ses pensées. C'est horrible.

-Tu exagères un peu, là.

-Tu dis ça parce que _toi_ , tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Moi non ! Forcément, je ne peux pas m'organiser en conséquence et « j'exagère » ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait, pour lui redonner le sourire : un sortilège de _Chatouillis_...

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ta meilleure idée.

-Bah voilà. Tu reconnais que je dois aussi être au courant. Je t'écoute, lança James en tapant du pieds.

-...Désolé, je ne peux pas. Il va falloir que tu ailles le lui demander toi-même.

-J'ai deviné que tu savais quelque chose ! C'est déjà énorme, non ? Alors dis moi le reste ! ordonna-t-il.

-Non James ! s'énerva le loup-garou. Stop ! On devrait aider Peter à calmer Sirius au lieu d'avoir ce débat ridicule !

Et il s'éloigna de lui, le laissant avec ses interrogations... Mais que pouvait donc bien avoir Sirius ? Que pouvait-on vouloir lui cacher, à lui, James, la tolérance incarnée ?

 **x**

 **x**

-Ce chapeau est absolument _ridicule_ !

Remus soupira en entendant cette énième moquerie. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Sirius venait à peine de se calmer, qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il serait obligé de faire la ronde de la soirée avec Rogue... et il lui avait transmis la totalité de son abattement et de sa nervosité. Remus ressentait tout. Ses sens sur-développés ne lui offraient jamais aucun répit, et sa volonté de bien faire non plus, d'ailleurs. Il était toujours appelé par le devoir.

-C'est un chapeau comme un autre, soupira-t-il en se massant les yeux.

-Bien-sûr, mais tous les chapeaux ne sont pas les mêmes. McGonagall est vraiment très extravagante ! Mais ce n'est pas forcément un mal, hein. Je dis juste que c'est marrant. Non ?

-Oui, oui, céda Remus en se jetant sur l'assiette devant lui.

-Alors, Sirius ! Apparemment ta cousine est venue pour te dire de faire la ronde avec Rogue ! le taquina James. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Sirius leva lentement ses yeux las de son plat.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Snivellus-

- _Rogue_ , corrigea Sirius avec un agacement non feint.

-Ouh là, Padfoot, tu ne vas pas prendre la mouche pour ça ! L'époque de ta pseudo-amitié avec Rogue est finie depuis longtemps, je pensais que-

-Bref, le coupa Sirius en balayant les propos de son ami d'un geste de main. Oui, je m'occupe de la ronde de ce soir. Il n'y a rien de particulier à en dire, que ça soit ma cousine ou Rogue qui vienne ne change absolument _rien_.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de penser que-

Remus éclata brusquement de rire, ce qui étouffa la fin de sa phrase.

-Tu as raison James ! Ce chapeau... tout compte fait, il y a quelque chose d'hilarant dans ce chapeau. Je ne sais pas si c'est la couleur ou la texture qui me fait penser à la chevelure d'un troll !...

-T'as vu ! s'extasia-t-il. Et il est vraiment énorme, e plus... Poudlard ressemble à un cirque en ce moment !

-Hm, un quoi ? demanda Remus, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu sais, cet endroit où les moldus essayent de faire des _tours de magie_. On voit bien l'image qu'ils ont des sorciers... des personnages vraiment haut-en-couleurs !... Les _magiciens_ moldus sont tout à fait le genre de personnes qui jugeraient ce chapeau approprié pour un spectacle de mauvais goût...

* * *

 _...Rdv bientôt pour la ronde qui va foutre le feu au château xD_


	22. Retrouvailles

Les amis c'est bientôt la fin. Il reste à tout casser 2 ou 3 chapitres, je pense. Donc c'est le moment de reviewer si vous avez aimé. Vous êtes assez nombreux à suivre ou fav cette fic, et je vous en remercie. Malheureusement, pour ceux qui s'en contentent, sachez que ça reste vraiment frustrant pour moi. J'ai besoin de vos avis, vos remarques, vos compliments peut-être. J'ai une vie IRL très chargée pour encore pas mal de temps, presque plus de possibilités de faire ce que j'aime, et tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous ne savez pas ce que quelques mots peuvent donner comme énergie. J'aime écrire. Mais quand c'est posté, ce que l'on fait change. Je n'écris pas en fonction des gens, des goûts du moment, tout ça me bloque. Mais quand c'est posté... on en attend toujours davantage, c'est difficile de retourner à cette phase de non-intéressement sereine et fertile. C'est vraiment un cadeau que vous font les auteurs, quand ils partagent leur travail ; un cadeau empoisonné pour eux quand le lectorat pense qu'un follow/fav suffit à dire merci.

Mais effectivement, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait progressé avec leurs remarques, rire, sourire. J'espère que vous aurez passé un aussi bon moment que moi. Cette fic... a été écrite dans des circonstances qui sont le jour et la nuit pourtant, j'ai réussi à la terminer et garder un semblant de cohérence. Elle m'a beaucoup appris, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire un peu la main, car j'écris seulement depuis un an. Je n'ai pas toujours été inspirée. **Mais au final, j'arrive à terminer un projet que personne autour de moi ne peut soupçonner. C'est une richesse, que vous pouvez embellir en reviewant**.

Merci !

* * *

Deux ombres traînantes se rejoignirent devant la bibliothèque, ce soir-là. Rien ne les définissait mieux que « ombres » ombres sur les murs du château, mais ombres d'eux-mêmes surtout. Tous les deux s'avançaient lentement, l'appréhension et le malaise mêlés à une certaine résignation. Severus gardait sciemment les yeux fixés sur le sol, relevant la tête en arrivant au niveau de Black, mais en évitant tout contact visuel. Le temps, l'attente, la déception avaient presque tout saboté. Il n'espérait plus rien de Sirius. Enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire... l'espoir est une maladie plutôt incurable.

-Salut, lança le gryffondor d'une voix blanche.

Severus fut secoué d'un sursaut, et alla malgré lui chercher une explication à cette politesse dans la clarté des yeux de Black. Mais il ne le regardait pas.

-... Salut, murmura-t-il finalement, conscient que son trouble allait le trahir s'il ne répondait pas.

Comme prévu, c'était uniquement de la politesse. Évidemment. Black était poli. C'était écrit quelque part. Dans le livre de la vie sûrement. Est-ce que ce livre existait ? Severus aurait aimé y jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de... histoire de quoi, au juste ? Il ne voulait rien savoir de particulier encore moins si ce livre mentionnait de près ou de loin Black. Ce qui était un mensonge. Mais il avait tellement l'habitude de se mentir à lui-même, que de s'avouer la vérité aurait été dérangeant et presque un mensonge, en soi. Ça ne voulait rien dire, mais justement, distinguer la vérité du reste était de plus en plus compliqué. Au début, c'est vrai qu'il se mentait en critiquant mentalement Black et puis, une partie de lui avait commencé à être convaincue de quelque chose, sans doute à cause de ce silence que le gryffondor lui imposait, ce respect irrespectueux de son choix, du contact rompu qu'il vivait comme une vengeance particulièrement puérile. Est-ce que c'était juste sa colère qui parlait, ou est-ce qu'il commençait réellement à décrocher ?...

Il sentit tout d'un coup une oppression sur sa personne... Black le regardait. Il en était sûr. Il ne connaissait pas de sensation plus brûlante que celle de ces deux prunelles envoûtantes posées sur lui... la tentation fut trop forte, sa tête pivota, et son cœur en fut électrocuté. Ces yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de cette étincelle particulière : ce n'étaient plus ces deux billes mortes qui n'exprimaient que le néant absolu... il y avait un peu du vrai Sirius dans le regard qu'il capta et qui s'arracha à lui l'instant d'après. La violence du manque lui perça le ventre.

-Un... problème peut-être, Black ? demanda-t-il avec dédain.

-Aucun, articula platement le gryffondor.

Severus sentait l'électricité courir partout dans ses veines. C'était peut-être le moment de... non, pas encore. Il avait plus de résistance que ça, Merlin ! Cette indifférence ne l'affectait pas _tant_ que ça... Mais son cœur faisait un tel boucan qu'il ne s'entendait même plus penser.

Il était tellement concentré sur lui-même, essayant péniblement de respirer le plus lentement possible, qu'il ne remarqua pas que Sirius avait ralentit le pas de façon à le laisser passer devant. Il se retourna avec incompréhension quand il sentit l'immensité du vide à côté de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Black ? siffla-t-il en le voyant marcher à au moins dix mètres de lui.

-Rien.

Un souffle de colère l'envahit tout entier à l'entente de ce ton si proche de celui qui l'insultait autrefois.

-Si tu appelles « rien » le fait de regarder mes fesses alors non, ce n'est pas _rien_.

Mais même le provoquer ne fonctionnait pas. Sirius le regardait avec un ennui glacé. Severus crut même qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il détourna la tête et continua son chemin.

-Ta cape cache tout, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lâcha finalement Sirius.

Severus se retourna et lui lança un regard très agacé.

-Et de toute façon tu ne m'intéresses plus ! Et c'était peut-être même une blague, depuis le début!lança-t-il avec mépris.

Le visage de Sirius avait brûlé un instant d'une animosité que Severus aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir. Il s'arrêta net et le fixa avec un défi farouche.

Il n'allait pas partir en courant comme il rêvait de le faire. Non. Le coup était bien trop fort pour qu'il l'ignore.

Le cœur battant rageusement, il regarda Sirius s'arrêter à son tour afin de conserver la distance entre eux.

-Mais bien-sûr, murmura-t-il avec un dégoût qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Rogue ? Que je ne peux pas trouver mieux que _toi_?

-Alors c'est àça que tu réfléchissais pendant ces trois putains de semaines? cracha-t-il.

-Qui te dit que je ne le pensais pas dès le début ?

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et il alla jeter son poing dans le visage de Sirius, qui réussit à immobiliser ses deux bras avant qu'il ne le frappe une deuxième fois.

-Lâche moi, murmura effroyablement le serpentard.

Les doigts de Sirius s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa chaire et ses yeux foudroyants brillaient de provocation.

-Tu ne me fais pas mal, cracha Severus. Lâche moi !

-Sinon quoi ? le nargua-t-il avec arrogance.

-Sinon je vais croire que tu aimes réellement me toucher de la sorte. Et ce n'est _pas vraiment_ ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre, je crois.

En réalité, c'était ce que la poigne douloureuse de Sirius lui provoquait qui lui avait inspiré cette réponse. Sa colère n'arrivait pas à tout disséminer... non, définitivement pas tout. Une drôle d'étincelle passa dans les prunelles bleues de Sirius qui desserra sa prise.

-Je te lâche si tu promets de ne plus essayer de me frapper, lança-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Regarde toi, tu n'as même pas le courage de nier, railla Severus. Tu me craches tes bêtises pour ensuite profiter d'une bagarre pour me toucher !

Sirius lâcha ses poignets comme si il venait de se brûler et recula de deux pas.

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de courir après quelqu'un qui couche avec moi pour me rejeter ensuite ! cria-t-il.

-Alors tu ne m'adresses plus la parole _juste_ parce que je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais ? C'est franchement pathétiquepour quelqu'un qui ose prononcer le mot « amitié » !

Sirius eut un rire sans joie.

-Tu es en train de te foutre de moi, pas vrai ?

-C'est toi qui te fous de moi ! hurla Severus. Tu m'ignores complètement juste parce que j'ai froissé ton ego... ça m'étonnerait que tu te comportes comme ça avec tous les abrutis avec qui tu couches ! En vérité tu as juste quelque chose contre moi, et depuis toujours. C'était juste une nouvelle façon de venir _encore_ me pourrir la vie, d'essayer de me faire virer de l'école ou-

-Je me demande réellement pour qui tu me prends, le coupa le gryffondor avec un calme glaçant.

-Pour celui que tu parais être !

-Et les apparences te donnent l'impression que je couche avec le ou la première venue ?

-Je... Oui, Black. C'est bien ça.

-Parce que je suis _bi,_ compléta-t-il très amèrement. Je suppose que tu seras surpris d'apprendre que tu es le premier avec qui ça m'arrive !

Les yeux foudroyants de Sirius n'aidaient pas du tout Severus à reprendre ses esprits. Son cœur avait loupé plusieurs battements, et venait de repartir si frénétiquement que l'afflux de sang vrillait ses tympans.

-Le premier... ?

-De toute évidence, répondit Sirius avec un certain agacement.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? murmura-t-il avec incrédulité, sondant les yeux brillants pour y trouver une explication.

Sirius détourna le regard.

-Ça ne correspond pas du tout à l'image que les gens se font de moi... Il y a un tel décalage. Tu te serais moqué.

-Pas du tout, souffla Severus. Je veux dire, ça a son importance... je crois.

-Tu aurais vraiment voulu savoir _ça_ ?... et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire, que je sois sorti avec autant de personnes mais que tu sois le seul avec qui... je... depuis qu'on se connaît... enfin, je veux dire qu'on se connaît _vraiment_... je ne comprends plus rien. Ce n'est pas juste ton physique... tu comprends ?... je... disons les choses proprement, je tiens vraiment à toi Rogue... Severus. On a eu tellement de différends, tout nous oppose et... Je fais le malin, mais au mieux tu es attiré par mon physique... au pire, c'était juste de la curiosité ou je ne sais quoi... mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin... Ça, je l'ai bien compris. C'est pour ça que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te dire tout ça... même si c'est ce que je fais quand même, lâcha Sirius en portant une main lasse à son front. Je m'étais promis de ne rien te dire, de mettre des distances, je... j'ai envie de dire « désolé » mais je ne sais pas si je m'adresse à toi ou à moi. Pardon, c'est-

La main de Severus frôla la joue du gryffondor sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Ce dernier fut légèrement décontenancé par son geste et la rougeur de ses joues s'étala encore. Severus sentait son souffle balayer de plus en plus rapidement sa main, et s'approcha de son visage surpris, irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres qui appelaient presque les siennes.

-Ne...ne fais pas ça si ça ne veut rien dire... s'il te plaît...

Ce murmure vint s'échouer sur les lèvres décidées de Severus. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, pour une fois. Il embrassait Sirius parce que ça voulait tout dire. Et les caresses de la langue de Sirius voulaient tout dire à la fois merci, à la fois tu es le seul, à la fois je t'aime... Les mains du serpentard se perdirent dans ces cheveux chocolats, celles du gryffondor le long de ce dos frissonnant qu'il ramenait à lui.

Un claquement sourd raisonna sèchement non loin d'eux et les sépara brusquement. Une baguette roulait sur le sol baguette tombée de la main de James, immobile comme une statue, le visage médusé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

-James ?! s'exclama Sirius.

-Je... Je...

James leva les mains en signe de paix et recula de plusieurs pas.

-Je suis désolé ! lança-t-il en continuant de reculer.

- _Désolé ?_ répéta Sirius qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur incrédule. Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?

-Non... ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! Je voulais juste... _savoir._..

Sirius le rattrapa et le prit par la manche, laissant seul Severus avec la nette impression de vivre dans un univers parallèle. C'était presque un miracle, pensa-t-il avec recul, que jusqu'ici personne ne les avait surpris... mis à part le fourbe de Dumbledore. Un miracle. Un miracle... son pouls ne se calmait pas, ses lèvres brûlaient et il sentait encore le fantôme de celles de Sirius se presser contre elles. Son corps était agité de quelques tremblements nerveux... c'était un miracle. Sirius avait des sentiments... des vrais, de véritables sentiments... un peu comme les siens ? C'est ce que ça voulait dire, non ?

Il se sentait miraculé, presque rescapé. Depuis quand est-ce qu'une joie pareille pouvait couler ainsi dans ses veines ? Il ne savait pas... non, il ne le savait pas. Aimer ne faisait pas seulement mal... c'était un miracle. Est-ce donc ça que recherchent si stupidement les gens ?...

Moi aussi, je suis stupide, pensa Severus avec philosophie. Mais les bonnes choses sont rarement intelligentes... les gens intelligents sont rarement si heureux... ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se laissa paresseusement glisser le long du mur, le dos de la tête reposant contre la fraîcheur de la pierre. Sirius n'était plus dans son champs de vision, mais il était partout sur son corps... en train de l'effleurer de ses mains, de l'embrasser, de refaire tous ces gestes qui avaient eu miraculeusement un _sens_. Alors Sirius ressentait quelque chose pour lui... comment... ? Son cœur explosait de milles émotions à la fois, et il se laissait porté par tout ça, comme un voilier par la brise de la mer... c'était un rêve... ? Ses paupières clauses réclamaient d'être ouvertes à nouveau par la voix chaude du gryffondor, mais il l'entendait encore gronder au loin contre cet imbécile de Potter... cet imbécile qui ne changerait rien. Oui, c'était bon d'entendre ces ombres de reproches tout en sachant qu'il ne changerait rien aux sentiments de Sirius ni aux siens, qui brûlaient en un feu voluptueux au fond de lui... Il était dans une torpeur tout à fait inédite, et se sentait soit proche de l'endormissement, soit proche du réveil... si ce n'est qu'un rêve, foutu Merlin, alors ne me réveille jamais... j'insiste... ne le fais pas, parce que... parce...

-Severus ?... chuchota doucement Merlin qui se tenait près de lui.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit...? soupira Severus, les yeux fermés et le visage grimaçant d'agacement à l'entente de la voix de Merlin qui... tout compte fait, était celle de Sirius. Les yeux du serpentard s'ouvrirent de surprise pendant que son corps sursautait vivement.

-... Tout va bien ? Demanda Sirius, stupéfait par cette réaction disproportionnée. Est-ce que tu dormais ?

-Euh ! fit le serpentard en reprenant brutalement ses esprits. Absolument pas. Je... priais.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent un instant puis il passa outre cette soudaine piété.

-Bon... Écoute, je suis désolé. James... est un putain de psychopathe ?... non, quand même pas. C'est censé être mon pote... censé...

Il se frotta les cheveux, visiblement embarrassé.

-... Potter a toujours eu un grain après tout, déclara calmement Severus avec une moue gênée. Ce n'est pas réellement de ta faute.

Sirius le regarda un moment puis cacha entièrement son visage entre ses mains.

-Ok, et maintenant tu es gentil, marmonna-t-il confusément contre ses paumes. Cette vie n'a aucun sens.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Le gryffondor souleva son index pour lui lancer un coup d'œil ironique.

-Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de gentil, si ?

-...Même toi tu ne l'es pas.

-OK Severus, lança Sirius en découvrant son visage et en s'asseyant brutalement à côté de lui. Cette discussion est certainement la pire que nous ayons jamais eu. Je ne suis pas né pour mettre aussi peu de sens dans ce que je dis... ça me rend fou.

-C'est toi qui l'a commencé, fit indifféremment Severus en haussant ses épaules.

-Oui... peut-être. Certainement. Est-ce qu'on peut parler... d'autre chose ?

-Mais on ne parlait de rien, justement.

-Eh bien parlons de quelque chose ! lança-t-il avec un entrain inquiétant.

-Je... Tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que moi, lui fit remarquer Severus qui tournait la tête vers son visage agité.

-Je suis socialement mort.

-... qu'est-ce que James t'a dit ?

-James ! gloussa nerveusement Sirius. C'est marrant que tu l'appelles James. James a dit... a dit qu'il attendait de sérieuses explications.

-Dis lui que j'attends qu'il se la ferme, répondit acerbement le serpentard.

-Très mauvaise idée, Severus. NON... je vais lui dire que... est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, toi ? Si tu pouvais avoir la bonté de me le dire... parce que si je me souviens bien il y a... je ne sais pas, une heure peut-être ?... il y a une heure on s'insultait presque et puis d'un coup... ça ? Comment une situation peut dégénérer aussi vite ?... je vais devoir lui expliquer des choses que je ne comprends même pas.

-Dis lui que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, que tu ne sais pas pourquoi, que c'est un horrible malentendu. Tu peux même m'insulter pour rendre ça plus crédible... les solutions ne manquent pas.

Sirius tourna la tête et planta ses yeux orageux sur Severus.

-Ça, c'est ce que _tu_ aurais fait. Pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça, à couler quelqu'un pour me sortir la tête de l'eau.

-Hmm. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois obligé de mentir un jour à ce sujet.

-... Hein ?

-Narcissa est déjà au courant.

-... woW. Cela explique les regards mauvais... mais c'est bien. Mon _père_ doit s'arracher les cheveux... Ils doivent tous croire que je suis … Non, mais c'est parfait... comme ils doivent jaser, comme ils doivent... oh mon dieu. Je n'avais jamais pensé à leurs têtes apprenant la nouvelle, continua-t-il d'un air rêveur. Je suis en train de planer. Merci de lui avoir dit !

Severus retint un rire moqueur.

-Je n'ai rien dit, elle l'a deviné. Et Narcissa est quelqu'un de confiance de toute façon. Ta famille ne sait rien.

-Eh bien il faut leur dire. C'est urgent ! Et leur dire même que je suis bi. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Ils ne vont rien comprendre, ils vont se sentir tellement **mal**... Oh, dis à Narcissa de leur dire ça. Absolument !

-Sirius, tu as l'air épuisé... fit Severus en voyant la lueur dangereuse brillant dans ces yeux clairs. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux... je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si de toute façon cette ronde servait à quelque chose...

-Tu as absolument raison. Je suis la personnification de la faucheuse, tellement je suis é-pui-sé. En même temps, j'ai ris pendant presque six heures à cause de mes dégénérés d'amis, qui croient qu'on remonte le moral à quelqu'un en l'ensorcelant. Du n'importe quoi. Alors excuse-moi, mais...

Sirius se laissa tomber sur les genoux du serpentard, s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Severus resta hébété un moment, ne sachant que faire.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le souffle du gryffondor s'était fait plus régulier. Severus pensa que certainement le moment de poser doucement ses mains sur le dos de Sirius. Il aimait sentir le mouvement vertical de sa respiration sous ses doigts, un peu comme une sorte de berceuse muette, une berceuse corporelle...

Mais cette réflexion, Severus n'eut pas le temps de se la faire bien longtemps. C'était pourtant une belle réflexion, quand on y pensait, et Severus était comme tout le monde. Il aimait être enveloppé de la sérénité béate que procure le contact d'un corps qu'on aime, il aimait la volupté de ce silence réparateur que Dumbledore avait décidé de fouler hargneusement de ses pas lourds et lents.

La tête du directeur se secoua devant l'air surpris du serpentard, qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Les lèvres sévères du directeur se mouvèrent pour laisser s'échapper un « Pas la peine » inaudible. Severus se contenta de lui lancer un regard faussement coupable et embarrassé.

Dumbledore sortit alors sa baguette pour lancer un sort. Le corps de Sirius s'éleva lentement dans les airs, se détachant des genoux de Seveus, et fut porté par un courant magique scintillant de toutes les nuances de bleu vers ce qui semblait être la direction des dortoirs de gryffondors. Severus, qui jusqu'ici avait cru être immunisé contre une discussion par le sommeil de Sirius, vit instantanément rouge.

Dumbledore avait visiblement osé faire les choses en grand, cette fois.

-Severus, prononça clairement le directeur. Cela ne va pas durer encore longtemps.

-Je crains ne pas bien comprendre de quoi il...

-Severus ! gronda-t-il. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. J'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne laisserai pas un élève dans ta situation en toute connaissance de cause. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences que cela peut avoir et-

-Alors c'est tout ? S'exclama Severus. C'est uniquement pour soulager votre conscience que vous faîtes tout ça ? Je crois plutôt que c'est vous, qui n'avez pas _conscience_ des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. Je ne le ferai pas ! Je sens le sort vibrer dans ma tête, la nuit ! C'est un avertissement, jamais je n'accepterai de me le retirer, jamais je... j'ai bien plus peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir que d'un sorcier de pacotille, cracha amèrement Severus.

-...En réalité, j'ai une autre solution, tempéra Dumbledore. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis d'interrompre ce petit moment d'intimité avec ton _collègue gryffondor._ Je sais bien que le procès de ta mère t'a déjà mis dans tous tes états, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec le jugement ni avec les conseils que je te donne, et que jamais tu n'accepteras de te retirer ce sortilège. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver autre chose...

Il souffla longuement.

-Severus, ça sera compliqué. Mais je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que ça aurait été plus compliqué avec un autre. Tu as... quelques prédispositions, il me semble.

-Que me proposez-vous ? demanda le serpentard d'une voix résignée.

-Personne ne saura jamais ce que tu gardes là-haut, répondit le directeur en désignant le haut de son crâne. Je vais t'apprendre l'occlumencie.

Le visage de Severus se métamorphosa.

-...Et la legilimencie, rajouta Dumbledore avec une grimace désapprobatrice.

L'air réjoui de Severus était en effet préoccupant.

 **x**

 **x**

-QUOI ! Hurla James, devant les trois autres qui protégèrent vivement leurs oreilles contre ce cri dément.

-... tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, l'accusa froidement Sirius. C'est si compliqué de prendre sur soi, une fois dans l'année ?

-Non mais attends ! Ami avec Rogue, ça, je m'y étais presque fait ! Mais ça fait des mois que tu ne m'as parlé de rien ! Et là... là... qu'est-ce que tu dis ?... non, non, je ne peux pas tolérer de telles-

-On a compris ! s'insurgea Remus.

-J'avoue James, fais un effort. Je suis aussi un peu surpris, mais... c'est _Sirius_ , tu sais ? Il ne faut pas être si étonné.

-Voilà ! accorda vivement Remus. Prends exemple sur Peter, pour une fois !

-Comment ça, pour une fois ? s'étonna Peter.

-Peter ! grondèrent les trois autres.

Peter souffla de résignation.

-... mais depuis combien de temps, Sirius ? Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec Rogue ?

-EUH. Je dirais... Sirius se frotta les cheveux pour masquer son embarras. Peut-être une semaine ?

-Alors là, reprit James, je suis réellement sur le cul. Tu veux dire que tu sortais déjà avec lui quand tu réfléchissais à sortir à nouveau avec Pénélope ?

-NON ! beugla Peter. Ne me dis pas que tu voulais faire _ça_!

-Bien-sûr que non ! s'énerva Sirius. Je ne l'aurais _jamais_ fait ! James déforme absolument tout ! C'est elle qui voulait sortir avec moi !

Remus se massa longuement les yeux, évitant de prendre part à l'échange.

-... laisse moi du temps, Sirius. Il m'en faudra réellement pour m'y faire, fit James en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça puisse être... réel. Rien ne concorde... non... rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Oui ! Moi aussi je dois digérer ça, lança Peter en se levant à son tour.

-Attendez !... vous ne devez pas adresser la parole à Severus, compris ? C'est... une part de notre contrat. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de vous.

-C'est un couple ou un _contrat_ ? soupira James en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir.

-Mais vous savez bien comment sont les serpentards, fit remarquer Remus. Il y a toujours une garantie écrite quelque part avec eux... et Rogue n'est pas le genre à faire confiance.

-C'est ça... c'est ça Remus, défends-le encore, souffla James en sortant, suivit de Peter.

Une minute de silence passa. Remus compta précieusement les secondes.

-Mais dans quelle merde tu t'es encore mis ? lança-t-il en se massant vigoureusement les tempes.

-C'est le pire mensonge de toute ma vie, pas vrai ?...

Remus hocha tristement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas quelle espérance de vie je te donne... Merlin tout puissant, Sirius ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose que ça, franchement ?... je ne te juges pas, tu le sais... mais si Rogue l'apprends... comment dire ?...

-Ne le dis pas, c'est mieux, grimaça Sirius. Je me sens déjà incroyablement... stupide.

-Surtout qu'il y a ce bal, la semaine prochaine...

-Par _don_ ?

-Tout le monde est au courant !

-Eh bien pas moi ! s'indigna Sirius.

-Mais comment c'est possible, ça !... ah oui. Les invitations de Dumbledore sont arrivées hier soir, pendant ta ronde.

-Putain. Mais comment je peux arriver à mentir correctement, si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main ?! J'aurais du être le premier au courant, pour ce foutu bal ! Et puis en quel honneur ? Une fête, un bal... c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Ça va se retourner contre moi d'une façon que je n'ose pas imaginer !

-... « mentir correctement » est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait, hein. Il ne te reste plus qu'à avertir rapidement Rogue, conseilla sagement le loup-garou.

- _L'avertir !_ s'écria Sirius. Et pour lui dire quoi !?... « alors maintenant tu sors avec moi » ? tu ne connais pas Severus. Très mauvaise idée !

-Non. La mauvaise idée, tu vois, ce serait plutôt de ne rien faire. Du genre, ne pas avertir Rogue que tu l'as impliqué dans une relation non consentie, qu'une malheureuse remarque échappe à James et Peter et que tu fasses fuir ce cher serpentard à jamais. Ou, encore pire, imaginons que le mensonge soit miraculeusement accepté par James, et que Rogue ne se doute de rien avant le bal. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, le jour J, très exactement ? Le prendre au dépourvu et agir comme si vous étiez effectivement un couple... ? Merlin. On va droit à la catastrophe...

-Ok... OK. Ok, souffla bruyamment Sirius. Je vais... _prévenir_ Severus, comme tu dis.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ?

-Mais après quoi, enfin ?

-Qu'est-ce que va devenir ce couple fictif... ?

-Si tu me demandes si je vais rompre, alors non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Mais Sirius ! s'exclama Remus, incrédule.

-Il n'aura qu'à le faire lui-même ! s'énerva-t-il.

Remus regarda la fenêtre avec accablement. Visiblement Sirius avait toujours cette façon très particulière de voir les choses. Et il y avait tout à parier que Rogue y serait tout à fait aveugle.

* * *

Review ? :)


	23. Le début d'une autre

-Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ? grogna rageusement Severus, ébloui par les lumières de la Grande Salle.

-Pour... sauver mon honneur et ma crédibilité auprès de tout le château ?

-Décidément. J'ai décidément eu pitié de toi. Crétin !

-Hé ! sois courtois. Joue le jeu ! implora Sirius.

-Mais c'est moi-même que j'insultais. POURQUOI ai-je fait ça ?

-Écoute Sev, je-

-Ça va trop loin ! hurla le serpentard en se dégageant précipitamment du bras que Sirius avait placé autour de sa taille. Qui es-tu pour m'appeler _Sev_ , au juste ?

-Ton copain, peut-être ? articula fortement Sirius devant les yeux de quelques gryffondors ébahis par cette discussion.

Severus bougonna et revint se mettre à côté de Sirius, un échec cuisant lui réchauffant les joues.

-ET LA PROCHAINE SERA UN SLOW ! ! ! beugla la voix hystérique de Dumbledore au micro, visiblement déjà bien éméché.

-C'est pas vrai ! c'est pas vrai ! maugréa Severus, jurant dans sa barbe contre le directeur et ses idées _à la con._

Sirius roula des yeux.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu exagères ? Ce n'est pas comme si... nous n'avions pas déjà fait bien pire qu'un slow, continua-t-il tout en ayant conscience de ne pas dire _du tout_ la bonne chose.

-Imbécile, étales ma vie privée devant tous ces gens, tant que tu y es !

Sirius se massa vigoureusement les tempes de sa main libre.

-Il n'y a plus personne autour de nous, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Je te trouve vraiment très à cran ce soir.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Juste parce que tes foutus amis n'arrivent pas à tenir leurs langues et répètent tes imbécillités à tout le château, _je_ dois en payer le prix ! Et pourquoi, au fait ? Pour ne pas te faire passer pour l'abruti que tu es ? Et depuis quand sortir avec moi est moins humiliant que de dire la foutue vérité ?

-Il n'y a que toi qui vois de la honte partout. Moi, je ne peux plus concevoir révéler à James et Peter que je leur ai menti avec autant de conviction pendant une semaine. Et je-

Une mélodie lente et rythmée venait d'envahir la salle. Quelques cris excités la recouvrirent un instant.

-...C'est le moment, Severus. Tu as promis. Au moins ça...

Le serpentard soupira ostensiblement, tenta d'ignorer les mains de Sirius sur ses épaules qui le menaient vers la piste, et plus préoccupant, son envie de fondre dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'étouffer. Oui, c'était pour le moins embarrassant. Il avait un rôle à tenir : l'emmerdeur de la soirée. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, laisser croire à Sirius qu'il appréciait plus que de raison la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mis... parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, pas vrai ?... Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le sentir plus proche de lui...

-La façon dont Malfoy nous regarde est absolument hilarante, chuchota Sirius, qui venait de se rapprocher pour atteindre son oreille.

-Il a des yeux d'huîtres, marmonna Severus, que cette soudaine proximité fit rougir.

-Ma cousine a l'air heureuse, continua Sirius pour se donner une raison de ne pas s'écarter.

-Tu parles... tous ses vœux se réalisent. La fourbe. Elle rêvait de cette occasion de se montrer avec Malfoy. Et me voir avec toi... lui fait _plaisir_ , je crois.

Severus sentit Sirius rire contre son oreille. Son cœur commençait à déraper complètement. Il n'avait pas pensé, avant ce moment, qu'un cœur pouvait faire de telles glissades. Un cœur est un muscle, après tout, et-

-C'est si terrible que ça ? se moqua Sirius. C'est si _affreux_ de danser avec moi ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, railla-t-il.

Sirius gloussa.

-Tu as vraiment du mal à être poli.

-Je ne sais même pas danser, et tu veux qu'en plus je sois poli... laisse moi te dire que tu me surestimes franchement.

C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas la danse la plus fluide qui existait, ce soir, au milieu de tous ces couples parfumés et sûrs d'eux.

-Personne ne sait danser, tu sais. Il s'agit juste de faire semblant.

-Eh ben, même ça, je ne sais pas faire.

-Oh, arrêtes. Tu es un serpentard... bien-sûr que tu es maître des apparences. Tu sais faire semblant.

A ce moment, Severus écrasa le pieds de Sirius.

-... Bon, de danser, peut-être pas, concéda-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

-Les danses... les niaiseries... les bons sentiments... les interactions humaines... la politesse... ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon truc, expliqua Severus. Mais pardon pour ton pieds.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira.

-Tu progresses tellement vite !

-Si tu veux...

Ils continuèrent à essayer de danser malgré les gestes maladroits et presque dangereux de Severus. La mine de tous les serpentards se confondait, à ce spectacle : forte désapprobation conjuguée à de l'impuissance. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent y faire, tous, autant qu'ils étaient. S'élever contre un Maraudeur... c'était quasiment s'élever contre Dumbledore : autrement dit, c'était la certitude de se faire expulser très prochainement. Et il fallait se le dire... tout le monde était bien, quand même, ici, à Poudlard, et une entorse à la rivalité entre maisons ne valait pas une sortie prématurée du château. Même si c'était fâcheux.

Severus manqua une nouvelle fois de trébucher.

-Mais quand est-ce que ça finit !? Ils font vraiment durer le plaisir ! s'impatienta-t-il.

-Personne ne voit que tu ne sais pas danser. Ils voient juste que nous sommes un couple ravissant...

-Mais bien-sûr !...

-Tu ne nies pas, donc.

-Black, comprends-tu l'ironie ?

-Je m'appelle-

-Sirius, effectivement.

-Voilà. Ce n'est donc pas si compliqué !... Severus. » Son ton s'était métamorphosé. -On se rapproche de James. C'est vraiment le moment de tout donner.

Severus souffla d'abord, peut-être pour évacuer un tant soit peu la frénésie de son cœur s'emballant. Son corps ne l'avait jamais réellement aidé à gérer sa relation avec Sirius, de toute façon. Il lui avait toujours bien fait comprendre qu'il était plutôt inutile d'essayer de rester calme devant ces lèvres pleines, ces yeux, particulièrement rieurs depuis le début de cette danse catastrophique, son parfum qui l'envoûtait,... devant toute la personnalité de Sirius, aussi, il pouvait le reconnaître maintenant. Ça en devenait presque risible de se mentir à ce point. C'était la personnalité de Sirius qu'il s'évaporait de tous ces gestes, c'était elle qui ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, c'était elle maintenant qu'il aimait... et puisqu'il avait accepté de jouer le jeu, ce soir, cela ne servait à rien d'user d'une phrase acerbe pour se sortir de là. En fait, Severus se demandait s'il y avait bien une issue à ces sentiments étouffants qui le faisaient sentir comme un vulgaire nuage de coton dès que Sirius était dans son champs de vision, dans ses pensées.

-Et... que veux-tu dire par « tout donner » ? tenta-t-il quand même.

Sirius avait l'air d'avoir envie de se masser vigoureusement les yeux.

-Bon, écoute, laisse moi faire !

Le gryffondor colla son visage au sien, presque joue contre joue, feignant une danse très intime, « typiquement couple niais » jugea Severus en fixant son attention plus sur ses pieds que sur leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres de distance.

-Mais Sirius... ! Nos pieds vont s'emmêler, se plaignit-il, le cœur battant désagréablement vite.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, pouffa le gryffondor.

Sirius fit un petit geste de tête à James et Lily et ils disparurent de leur champs de vision aussi vite que possible.

-Severus... murmura le gryffondor. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment... mais... hm... enfin, merci d'avoir accepté, pour cette soirée, souffla-t-il.

-... ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le serpentard se rapprocha et l'entoura fermement de ses bras... Enfin. Il soupira de béatitude en sentant ceux de Sirius s'enrouler à leur tour autour de son corps. Il se sentait tellement, tellement flottant. Tellement bien. Depuis le début de la soirée... il s'était retenu depuis _si longtemps._

-Je sais qu'on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, murmura le gryffondor. Mais je ne plaisantais pas en disant que si tu veux rompre il faudra le faire toi-même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne fais pas semblant... on sait tous les deux _pourquoi_...

-Ne me prends pas pour un devin, marmonna Severus en raffermissant toujours plus l'étreinte. Merlin... tu sens _tellement_ bon...

-Tu sais... la discussion qu'on n'avait pas terminé, l'autre fois...

-Parce que je t'ai embrassé, compléta Severus.

-Je... à quoi tu joues ?

-Au couple.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, prononça clairement Sirius en se détachant de cette étreinte qui l'empêchait de sonder les yeux du serpentard.

-...Sirius, je ne romprai pas. C'est toi qui a inventé tout ça... c'est à toi de nous sortir de là, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux. Hors de question que je prenne part à ce genre d'imbécilités.

-Mais où est le serpentard allergique aux relations amoureuses ? le nargua Sirius en souriant légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne _voulais_ pas rompre. J'ai dit que je ne romprai pas... c'est différent. Non ? répliqua Severus avec un rictus amusé.

L'intensité des yeux sombres du serpentard donnèrent un courage inespéré à Sirius.

-Est-ce que c'est toujoursdifférent si tu sais que je t'aime ? souffla-t-il presque inaudiblement.

-Sirius...

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore, avec plus de conviction. Je t'aime, et si tu ne me quittes pas malgré ça... tu es soit cruel, soit...

Severus ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de calmer son pouls par une longue inspiration. Il rouvrit les yeux après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité pour le gryffondor, qui dévorait son visage cramoisi des yeux.

-...Tu devras trancher toi-même, répondit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Narcissa et Remus se cherchèrent des yeux pour partager un long regard chargé d'applaudissements muets et de chaudes félicitations. Ils savaient tous deux à quoi ils assistaient.

A cette pensée, une grimace inquiète déforma le visage de la serpentarde, grimace qui fut reprise aussitôt par Remus... en effet. C'était plus le début d'une histoire que la fin d'une autre.

Mais ils relevaient le défi.

.

.

.

 **Fin de ce Tome1**

* * *

Note : Je sais que j'avais dit « encore deux ou trois chapitres » mais … je n'ai pas de raison xD je ne pensais pas qu'on était _déjà_ ici ! -auteure vachement concernée par ce qu'elle fait aha-

Je compte bien écrire la deuxième partie, j'ai plein, plein d'idées, et surtout j'ai hâte de commencer. Il y a des éléments qui sont restés en suspens et ce n'est pas pour rien -le sortilège pour bloquer la mémoire de Severus, l'issue du procès de sa mère, Voldemort aussi, la guerre qui arrive...la relation Narcissa/Lucius !-

Mais il me faut du temps... je donnerai peut-être des nouvelles sur mon profil de temps à autre, pour vous informer de mon avancement dans l'écriture. En tout cas c'est certain que je ne publierai plus avant d'avoir totalement fini.

Ce ne sont que des pistes mais je pense que le **Tome2** débutera directement pendant la saga, avec Harry à Poudlard et tout le joyeux bordel. Déjà, c'est une très bonne excuse pour rerereregarder les films, ou lire les livres ! et ça mettra un peu plus de dynamique, je ferai des petits flash-back de leur couple durant la septième année -et Narcissa qui ne sera plus à Poudlard n'oubliez pas!-

Tout ce que je peux vous dire... c'est que Poudlard est un vrai cocon. Pour l'instant. Et qu'il va falloir choisir son camp, comme chacun sait...

Bref. Il m'est arrivé de passer quelques coups de gueule contre les fameux « lecteurs-fantômes »... mais je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas ça l'important. L'essentiel, c'est ce partage qu'il y a sur Ffnet avec certains d'entre vous ! C'est nettement plus intéressant quand les auteurs sont récompensés de discussions, d'avis, de compliments... et pour ça, **je ne sais pas comment remercier assez tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de m'envoyer toutes ces belles et gentilles reviews**... j'avais les larmes aux yeux devant certains de vos beaux messages ! Je n'oublierai jamais toutes vos interventions sur cette fic et le courage que vous m'avez donné pour la finir ! Vous avez été incroyables...

 **Vraiment, merci énormément à vous!**


	24. La venue du Tome 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste ce message ici histoire que les personnes suivant cette fic reçoivent toutes le message. J'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de la suite de _B(l)ack again_ et je commencerai à publier le premier chapitre certainement bientôt. Je vous conseille donc, si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, de **me suivre** personnellement parce que je créerai une « nouvelle » fic. Le nom du Tome 2 sera sûrement « **Back to Black** », ou en tout cas, si vous voyez un jeu de mot pourri avec « Black », ça risque probablement d'être ça. (mon humour ne s'est pas arrangé) : il commencera à partir de **l'évasion de Sirius d'Azkaban**. Voilà, j'ai vraiment très hâte de vous faire part de tout ça. C'est uniquement vos reviews qui m'ont redonné le courage de m'y remettre… j'espère donc que vous serez au rendez-vous pour m'encourager à la terminer avant septembre, parce que va falloir charbonner ! A bientôt. 


End file.
